Choices Matter
by Kbernier
Summary: Hermione and friends are caught in the snarl of the Marriage Law. Sit back and watch our favorite witch wind her way through her suitors.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Hermione sighs as she reads the morning Daily Prophet, it is going to be a long day at the office. The annoying gossip rag was still the only available paper in the Wizarding World, now that Luna has stopped the presses until she can get the Quibbler turned around. The lead story this morning is about the Ministry's new Marriage Law. They passed it in a secret session late last night. According to the article, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Amelia, Neville and Lucius all voted against it.

"Good for them. This is going to cause a lot of upheaval." She mutters as she places her coffee cup on her desk. She accepted a position as the Ministry liaison to the Goblins. It was on the request of Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, himself.

Since the war, Hermione has kept to herself. Sure she still hung around with Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Susan, but she refuses to be pulled into the schemes of Ron's.

He has gone downhill. With Harry not wanting to rest on his laurels, he and Ron had drifted apart as the red head only wants to do enough to get by. Both his parents and siblings are at their wits end with him. He comes up with these crazy ideas and never follows through as it becomes too much work. Occasionally, Hermione gets a floo from him either to ask for money or a date, which amounts to just another plea for financial help.

The other Weasleys have opened their arms wide for both Harry and Hermione. Molly had at first tried to get Harry and Ginny back together, but the little firecracker would not stand for her mother's games, so she told her off. Harry didn't want to get back with her either. They both realized that they grew into entirely different people. Susan was left without her friends who were lost in the War. Hermione had found her sobbing over Hannah Abbot's body on the field and brought her back into the castle.

Hermione's parents returned to London and have taken her explanation of everything in stride. In fact, her mother and her went shopping yesterday with Molly, Ginny, Amelia, Sue and Luna. Amanda Granger heard about Luna's situation and told Jack about it. They told Hermione to bring her over with Harry. Since then, Luna has been recuperating at the Granger's. Hermione sees her as a sister and Luna has blossomed under a mother's love again. She and Amanda have hung pictures of Xeno and Selene around the house and Amanda has told her that she doesn't want to take over her memories of her mother, but she needs some support.

Jack, well Hermione's dad always wanted to have a son. Ever since he met Harry that first time, he has made sure that the boy knows that he can fall back on him, if needed. After the war, Harry, Hermione and Luna holed up at the Granger's home to relax and reconfigure their minds to life.

The group went back to school after it reopened and gained their diplomas. Hermione went on to study with the goblins to learn how to help them and the Ministry work out some of the kinks. Kingsley heard about her work and asked the Director about a liaison. Ragnok jumped at the chance to suggest Hermione.

Hermione's office is in a block of newly appointed liaisons. She got the corner, because she was the first to choose and because she was the most important. She turns on her computer to check her messages. Her office is buffered against the magical fields that mess with the electrical items. Her computer is very important to keep abreast of the financial markets.

In her email she finds messages from all of her friends about the new law.

Harry- "I'm sorry that they couldn't see that it would cause more issues."

Ginny- "This is unfair!"

Luna- "It is to cause a baby boom. Who would want to have a go with me?" Hermione shakes her head at this one. The blonde is growing to be very beautiful.

Nev- "We don't even know how they are going to determine the matches yet. Let's hope they are fair and unbiased." She can tell that he has resigned himself to this as she has.

Sue- "I feel for Harry, Hermione and Neville. They are the golden geese in this. Think about all the creeps aiming for them." Go old Sue, thinking of her friends.

Hermione writes back. _"Let's not worry about what we can't change. As for what they are using to choose, I believe a questionnaire is going around soon, according to the email that was just sent to me from Ragnok. He is usually correct in these matters. Apparently, Kings stopped by and explained it all out to him, when he asked for someone to appoint as liasion. Think about how different we are from what the public thinks of us._

 _Nev is thought of as a mighty knight and rough tough manly man. Not that it isn't hidden in there, Nev, but we know how you are quiet, and would rather putter in the garden._

 _Harry is admittedly the hero, but the public doesn't know about his wanting to just disappear most times, yet is forced into attending all these bothersome affairs. Most of the swooning masses would fall away if they knew that most nights, Harry wants to stay home, read, throw his socks at the TV and just hang out._

 _As for me, can you really see the "Hogwarts's Golden Girl" in my day to day life? I go home and cook myself dinner and read in my bed if I am not working. Aside from the times I am forced to, I stay away from all that B.S. the press tries to pull. Going to sign off and attempt some work today."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to another. I am going to do more updates for VG tomorrow. I think I've tweeked the Marriage Law lore a bit, but I like my take. JKR owns the world, I'm just playing in the corner.**

 **Chapter Two:**

Hermione is able to work on updating the agreement between the goblins and the Ministry for a whole two hours before the rest of the world catches up on the news. Her phone rings and without checking the I.D., she answers. Hermione is instantly sorry for the oversight when she hears Ron's voice on the other end. How did he get her office line?

"I just read the paper." Hermione looks at her computer clock, it is ten to nine. She shakes her head at his sloth-like existence. "Yeah, I did when I got to work. So why does that necessitate a call to me?" She snipes out, having had enough of his oily salesman act already.

"Well, isn't obvious? We should head this program off and just get married. You know everyone expects it of us." Ron finally gets to the meat of the issue. Hermione is shocked at the audacity of the man.

"NO! I don't need my intelligence to know that is a ghastly idea. If it came to my only being able to stay in this world by marrying you, I would snap my own wand and find a job in the Mundane world easily enough. I have enough money saved up to even open my own business." Hermione shivers at the nightmare of being married to him.

"Good luck finding a better match." He snarls into the mic and slams the phone down. Hermione calls out to Percy, to report about Ron. The elder Weasley had told her to tell him if his younger brother ever bothered her again.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione. The guys and I will get it through his head. He has gone off the rails so much that Mum and Dad have decided to toss him out of the house. Even Mum is getting sick of his constant idleness and picking up after him. Of course, it is her own doing." Percy chuckles at the end. They say goodbye and hang up.

The carrot headed personal assistant has a feeling that his little brother is in for a major wake up call. He has heard the hubbub around the lunch room and such. Hermione is the catch of the Marriage Law. He knows that his older brothers and George are hanging on the news about her. Percy hopes that she will be happy with whoever she ends up with. He and Audrey are going strong.

Aside from his brothers, he knows that a few of the high born are after Hermione too. Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey have been sniffing around their office.

He had begged Hermione to let him be her P.A. She was taken aback, given his former roles, but he convinced her that he wanted to scale back and focus on his family, how better to do that than to be his sister's P.A.

He knocks on her door and enters when she calls. In his arms are two vases of flowers. One is a lovely grouping of wine colored sunflowers. The other was a generic store bouquet of wilting baby pink carnations. "Sorry, but these have come already and I expect more in the coming days." Percy mutters to her.

Hermione looks up at him and starts sneezing. "Perce, put the sunflowers down but please give the cards to me and get rid of the carnations. I'm allergic to them." Hermione sneezes again and digs for her nasal spray and allergy meds. She is back under control when the man returns with the card. "Sorry, about that. I do like to look at them but from the other side of a sheet of glass." She smirks as Percy laughs and nods.

"Here you go, Sis. It has started. I have a distinct feeling that you will have quite a few suitors." He sits while she reads the flower cards and makes out some Thank You notes addressed to the senders. Percy leaves to mail them and lets her be.

Hermione looks at the cards again.

 _"Hermione-_

 _Please allow me to throw my hat in what I am sure will be a large ring._

 _-Cormac McLaggen"_

That was the sunflowers' card.

"Hermione-

I know I was pretty raw on the phone, but I really want you to think about it.

-Ron"

Aside from sending him a terse note of thanks for the flowers, she will not be pleasant with him. It would only encourage him. Cormac's note was polite and grateful for the lovely sunflowers.

The issue at the very center of this whole mess is the amount of loss to their world from both wars. Even then, Hermione knew that the Ministry was going to try and capitalize on the single status of their most important young adults. The fact that the "Savior", "The Knight", "Heroine", "The Hufflepuff Princess", "Spin Artist", "D. A. Commander", and the high born sons of the last regime are all still single is a tempting advertising prospect.

Now she will have to deal with the back end of this gem. Every yahoo will think that they have a chance to mold her and her friends into what they think they are or should be.

Hermione decides to take a walk down to the deli in the Mundane world, that is within sight of her window, for lunch. She gathers her purse and asks if she can get Percy anything. He shakes his head and thanks her for the thought. Hermione shrugs and walks out of the outer Liaison Office. She gets on the elevator with a good looking man that she doesn't recognize and smiles politely before focusing on her own business, mainly what she wants for lunch.

When the car gets to the Atrium, the man motions for her to go first. "Thank you, sir." She smiles and walks out of the Ministry towards the deli. She plans to eat at her desk as she is sure her lunch hour will be used up waiting for her food.

Hermione feels someone following her, but slows her heartbeat and steps so not to look worried. The person grabs the door for her and she turns to thank them, when she sees that it is the same man. She thanks him again and looks up to the boards.

She decides on what she wants and walks over to get a peach iced tea and a bag of crisps. When it is her turn, she orders her salami and provolone sub with olives, pickles, tomatoes and lettuce. She pays and takes her number.

When her number is called she smiles at the girl and wishes her a good day. Hermione hears the man's footsteps behind her, so she waits. She knows that even with her hands full, she can defend herself, so she is not worried. The man smiles shyly as he catches up with her. He doesn't say much, but keeps looking over to her. He grandly allows her to go ahead of him onto the elevator. When the car stops on her floor, she nods to him and wishes him a good day.

She walks into the outer office and up to Percy's desk. "Hey Perce, you know most of the people on this side of the building right?" When he agrees and looks concerned as to where this is going, she continues. She describes the man and how he was silent the whole time, aside from when he ordered his meal. His voice was smooth and deep. It actually sent chills down her spine, now that she remembers it. Percy laughs when she admitted to it.

"I know who that is, but little sister, I am not telling who it was. While you were out, you received more flowers. They are in your office." He tells her with a smirk.

His older brothers' flowers came and he had to smile at what they sent. Leave it to Bill and Charlie to send something that she will love. Bill's were a bouquet of paper roses with pencil stems. It was unique and will be remembered. Charlie's dragon wing begonia pretty much is unquestionably him.

Hermione swings out of her office and raises her eyebrows.

"Bill and Charlie?!"

He laughs and nods. "And Sunshine, it isn't because Mum is meddling again." He adds. "They like you. So does the George, so be prepared for wacky flowers, we all know how he is." _Yeah, madly in love with Hermione since his third year._

The other flowers were a large bouquet of Italian purple lilies. They could have been from anyone. Percy isn't going to snoop. It isn't fair, just like he isn't going to push for his siblings, just because he has an in. That doesn't mean that he won't give them advice if they ask, but that is as far as he will go. It has to be Hermione's choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:So  
**

 **Chapter Three:**

Hermione sits at her desk and reads the cards that Percy had placed there. Soon the whole office will be filled with flowers, if this keeps going on. The other girls have got to be getting some attention.

She signs into the email program and sees that she is right. Luna and Sue have also received flowers from Ron. "Poor girls." She mutters. Susie also received a large bouquet of yellow tulips and a handwritten card. "So far, whoever he is, is in the running." She writes that she hasn't opened the card yet. Their whole group have decided to wait it out for a bit. Harry has not acknowledged the whole thing, flower-wise. So hasn't Nev. They say that they will wait until the questionnaires will come around, as it has been announced that they will go around during the afternoon.

Hermione signs off and decides to look over the cards while she eats.

 _Hermione-_

 _I know you might be surprised by this, but I have found that I cannot think of a better woman for my wife. We get along and are both compatible intelligence wise._

 _-Bill_.

Alright that is eye opening. She opens another.

 _Hermione-_

 _I hope you like the begonia. I figure with one look, you will know who it was from, you are so smart. Please don't rule me out of the race just because of Mum, Ron or anything. I just ask, let's try to get to know each other better._

 _Charlie."_

Hermione is half way through her first piece of sub when her phone rings. She checks the I.D. this time, but doesn't know why she would be hearing from the Law department. She swallows and clears her throat, before answering the call. "Office of the Liaison for the Goblin Nation, this is Hermione Granger. How can I help you today?" She rolls her eyes at the lead in, but it is more business like.

"Miss Granger, this is Pansy Parkinson, calling for Mr. Draco Malfoy. He would like to meet with you about the new law."

Draco? Why would he want to meet with her? "Um.. Pansy, I am sorry I don't see why he would want to meet with me about it. I have no influence over the law. In the DMLE, he would have more of a chance of doing whatever he is trying to get done."

Pansy's shrill laughter comes over the line. "Hermione, he has gone into his office, so I can be more candid. He is truly freaking out over this. He doesn't have many friends and this is throwing him through a loop." She tells Hermione. She can tell that the woman is concerned for her friend.

"Alright, Pansy. I'll come up for a few minutes. I can already see that I will not get much work done until this whole mess has blown over." The other woman chuckles huskily.

"Percy, I am going to be out of the office for a bit. Please take note of the calls, I will call them back when I return." She walks out of the office and takes the stairs up to the DMLE. She waves to everyone as she walks to the deputy head auror office of Draco Malfoy. "Alright Pansy, I'm here, but I still don't know how much help I will be." She tells the dark haired woman. Pansy does look worried. She stands and opens his door.

Hermione walks into Draco's darkened office. She knows that he would not hurt her. "Draco?" She calls out when she sees the bright blonde head sitting in the corner. He twitches and she is more worried than she was originally. Hermione sinks to her knees in front of him and reaches out to touch him. She gently raises his head. Tears are pouring down his face. Why would he allow her to see him like this?

"Oh Draco. I'm here, though I really don't see why you would ask for me. The only thing is because you were there when I was at my lowest." His blonde head nods slightly. "Can you tell me what is going on?" He reaches out and clamps onto her. His whole body is shaking. Hermione holds him as she did Sue and Luna. "What's going on, Draco. You can tell me. I will not think less of you, you know that." She coos to him as he cries in her arms.

"I am scared of having to leave, now that I've overcome the war." Why would the heir of one of the highest of the high have to leave? Draco is not gay, impotent or anything like that.

Hermione sits on her butt. "You may have to help me up, damn tight skirts, but first tell me why you would have to leave." She tips her head at him.

Draco sighs and looks down. "My family has a quirk. We have always been able to decern who our future wife is on the first day of our first year. There is no chance of a future with the girl that caught my eye. I am a nasty Snake and she is from a light family that would never accept me. She is the only one that I have sent flowers to. I sent a dozen yellow tulips and a handwritten card. I just don't see it working. What if she marries someone else? What happens if my test says she isn't the one?"

Hermione knows just the girl he is talking about. She smiles indulgently to her former nemesis and hugs him. "My friends and I have decided to wait until the tests are tallied and then make a decision. If it comes out that way, I will tell her of this conversation, in private of course. Otherwise, I will never speak of it, Draco."

She hugs him and leaves Pansy with a smile before walking back to her office. Percy tells her that no one called or memo-ed, but she got more flowers and the questionnaire.

"I guess it is time to eat the rest of my lunch and make it out. I'll read and respond to the senders." He nods and goes about his business. Hermione closes her door and sits down at the desk. She picks up the last card from the previous pile.

 _"Bella-_

 _I hope you will think kindly of my trove and keep me in mind when you decide on who to see, Cara._

 _-Blaise."_

Her former Runes partner? Alright, this makes him the first high born heir. What is wrong with this world?

She opens the next card. Percy had written which bouquet went with each card.

-The red wildflowers.

 _"Dearest Hermione,_

 _Please remember me when you are thinking of those who would like to be with you. -Marcus Flint."_

Number two. Hermione shakes her head. The next card says

-blue tulips.

 _Hermione-_

 _I would like to be added to your list of suitors. I never got the chance to start us up again, so this is me trying to remind you that I am still hoping for it._

 _-Viktor_

Tears pour down her face. The reason he never got the chance was because he told her that he was going out with his sister and mother on a certain night and Lavender tossed her an article a couple days afterward showing him out with three women that were not his family and he was enjoying the kiss that he was caught in. Hermione tore up the letter she was going to send him and didn't write again. Then the war amped up. She was vulnerable when Ron and she started dating.

-Pink daisies

 _Hermione-_

 _I would like to ask you to think about the idea of us being together. As you know I am the more serious of the two and I am serious about this._

 _-George_

Hermione snorts, he always cheers her up. He has also been a good shoulder to lean on.

The last card is larger than the others. It is a real card.

-Blue and white roses

She opens the card. Inside is a ivory piece of card stock. The writing is in gold ink. It is very impressive.

 _Miss Granger-_

 _I don't presume to call you by your given name until you give me leave. I know we have never actually met, but I would like to remedy that soon. This whole Marriage Law is a mess waiting to happen. That aside, hopefully, some real and healthy relationships may come from it that would not have happened otherwise. I am not asking to be thought about as a future husband, as who knows, we may end up hating each other upon meeting, but would you please agree to meet with me at some point during the narrowing down process._

 _Good luck and best wishes_

 _Adrian Pucey._

She smiles when she realizes that though she remembers Lavender and Parv drooling over the upperclassman, she can't recall what he looks like.

Hermione finishes up her lunch and decides to tackle the test. After an hour of rather personal and annoying questions about her preferences, habits, personality, hobbies, family and such, she finishes the inch thick test and sends it down to the Department of Magical Bonds and Contracts.

A memo flutters into the outer office saying that the letters and sheet of prospects will be sent to her home. Oh joy, she will be bothered at home about this too.

Hermione quickly grabs the stack of flower cards and places them in her pocket on her way home. She wishes a good night to Percy and thanks him for his help. She goes out the Mundane doors and walks home to her apartment. The two blocks goes by quickly and she walks up to her floor. There is no elevator in her three story building. She has a three bedroom loft apartment and loves it. It is in an industrial/ residential area of London and she knows that all kinds of birds have been known to frequent the area, so owls are not a bad scene.

In her apartment, owls are delivering dozens of flowers and notes. Great, now she has to go through these too. She has a feeling that it will end soon. The flower shops close soon. When the clock strikes six, she is proven right. She sorts through the flowers and notices that they are the same as the ones at her office. Now she knows the reason that Percy marked the cards. Hermione gets her every ready stack of thank you cards out. There is only one more group of carnations. Those went in the trash right away.

Hermione realizes that there is writing on the paper roses from Bill. She also notices that there is a spell that after reading, they reform the rose. Each rose says the same thing.

 _"A rose for a rose. Love Bill."_ Hmm, that is more than his card said.

She starts a list of the men that reached out to her. It was fewer than she expected, but in a way that is better. She writes down Bill Weasley and paper roses; Charles Weasley, begonia; George Weasley, pink daisies; Viktor Krum, blue tulips; Marcus Flint, red wildflowers; Adrian Pucey, blue and white roses; Blaise Zabini, purple lilies; Cormac McLaggin, wine sunflowers.

Now it is time to read the new cards. She is looking forward to seeing what a few have to say. She decides to get out her notepad again and records what her reactions are to the cards.

 _"Hermione-_

 _I decided that my note before was a bit too bland. I am sorry. This chance is just too overwhelming to comprehend. A opportunity to show you what I've been thinking about, without my mother's, siblings, or friend's interference. Sometimes the Burrow is too full of snooping people. According to what I have heard, the women will be able to choose a group of men to "date". To me, it sounds a bit like that Muggle show that is popular right now. Just the same, I would like to be in the running._

 _Love, Bill_

 _Bill Weasley- Alright, that is more open, but still he is holding something back. There isn't much passion there._

Hermione reaches for the card with the dragon's wing and opens it.

 _Hermione-_

 _I have been thinking of settling down lately. Please don't tell Mum. She would go nuts. I'm the black sheep, so my coming back into the flock is a major project to her. I still love dragons. I don't think I will ever stop. That said, I can't keep up with the kids anymore and I have started wanting to have my own kids. I love children, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to take the time to achieve them for myself until now. That is because, the woman that I fell for years ago is finally old enough for my attention. Do you think seven years is too big a gap? I truely hope not._

 _Best wishes, Charlie._

 _Charlie Weasley- My god! He fell for me years ago? That is news to me. I only met him three years ago, if that. Wow!_

On to the last Weasley that she is even slightly seriously entertaining of a chance with. She opens the card with the dasies, smiling at their sunny yellow middles.

 _'_ _Mione-_

 _I am aware that you have been sent flowers by my older brothers. They are better men than me. I have always looked up to them, but in this, I have to try to overcome their charms with the fact that I know you better._

 _I was the brother that lost his breath when you entered the Hall every morning. I was the brother that sat next to you when you where petrified. I know you only thought that Harry was the only one that visited, but he wasn't. I was more worried about you than my own sister being in the Chamber._

 _I used to watch you everyday as you fought to keep my brother in school. I practically beat the snot-nosed brat when he left you and Harry. When I found out about you getting in trouble at the Malfoy's, Fred and Percy needed to hold me back from running to you. Fred dragged me off to the other end of the castle to fight, because he knew that I would try to protect you from getting hurt._

 _I have wanted to be with you for a while. Please write my name down on that blasted paper. I understand that there are others that might be better for you, but they haven't loved as long as I have._

 _George_

 _George Weasley- He did all that for me? He has loved me for that long? Alright, Forge is in the running. I can't believe I am actually doing this, but he deserves a chance._

The next note is from Viktor. She opens it and takes a deep breath at his familiar handwriting. The blue tulips are the ones that outnumber the other flowers.

 _My Dearest Hermione-_

 _Over the last year and half, I have been so confused as to why you just stopped writing. I miss hearing from you so much, my darling. Please tell me that you will give me the chance to make up for whatever has upset you and show you that we are meant for each other. I have pined away for you for all this time. I long to hold you in my arms again._

 _Yours always, Viktor_

 _Viktor Krum- Lying snake. Longs to hold me again, my foot. He hasn't pined away that hard. It took a year and a half and a marriage edict to get him to write to me, wondering what was wrong. No more chances for Krum._

The note from Cormac is next. Last she knew, he went into the Quidditch world after the war. They had one ill fated date in her sixth year.

 _Hermione-_

 _We have had a bad beginning. I know that, and understand if you don't want to waste your time with me. I just hope I can prove to you that I have changed, if you do have the heart to allow me. I have done some thinking and am ashamed of my treatment of you that night. I will always remember how beautiful you were though._

 _Cormac_

 _Cormac McLaggen- Wow, wasn't expecting that. Um... everyone deserves a second chance, aside from that jackass, Krum._

The lilies are next with their note. She has to admit that Blaise was always nice eye candy that she indulged in every class.

 _Bella-_

 _I want to put it out right now that I may be pureblooded, but I am still a man. What man can pass up a chance with one of the most beautiful women in our class. We could have it all, babe. Trips around the world, babies and you would have a passionate and devoted husband, my dear._

 _I remember our classes and how you would watch me out of the corner of your eye. I only know, because I was doing the same. I need to thank you for helping my best friend and my god parents. Uncle Luc has gotten better as you know and Auntie Cissa is actively campaigning for you to be in the family, one way or the other._

 _I am going to hold out hope it is as my wife and the mother of my children._

 _Ciao Blaise_

 _Blaise Zabini- I am embarrassed. He caught me. Well, Blaise is known for being passionate about everything. My problem is he is a ladies' man. What of that? Mr. Zabini is on the list but near the bottom._

Alright, the last two are the older Snakes. She truly doesn't remember one and the other, she barely remembers. First up is a letter from Marcus Flint.

 _Hermione-_

 _My first card was short and I apologize for that. I have been out of the country, sadly Adrian and I were sent away during the war. Our fathers, though Death Eaters, didn't want us to be the same. So they sent us out of the country to train for the sports world. I have met most of the "stars" on the pitch and out of them all, it is Viktor Krum and I that have the worst time getting along with._

 _Since returning, I have had some sprucing up. No doubt you remember the uni-brow and teeth. I now have two like the rest of the world and my teeth have been fixed. It was in the dentist office that I caught sight of your picture from a frame on the dentist's desk._

 _She said that you were her daughter. I am glad that you have such a loving family dynamic. My mother has passed and my father has never found another._

 _I must ask again, please allow me a chance to see if we can be compatible._

 _Marcus._

 _Marcus Flint- He won brownie points with the whole Viktor thing, but then again, he is well written also. Mr. Flint, you are on the list._

Last one, and the one that she was waiting for. Mr. Pucey has made an impression on her already and she hopes that he can keep it up. She opens the note.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I have decided to tell you a bit about myself. This may be disjointed or rambling, so please bare with me. You know my name already. My father is Lord Alan Pucey and my mother is Chantel Pucey nee Yaxley. Yes, the Death Eater was related to me. He was actually my uncle, being my mother's older brother. As he was constantly busy for Voldemort, he never took a wife and so never had any legitimate children, so upon his death and that of my father's, I will have both titles. It is not something that I look forward to, having to dig not one but two names out of the sludge. I am an only child, but my friends; Blaise, Draco, and especially Marcus have become my brothers. Marc and I grew up together, as did Blaise and Draco._

 _Marc did say that he was going to seek you out also. It is fine, we have always competed for everything, though competing for a wife is heightening the stakes a bit. Blaise also seems taken by you and has for some time._

 _I must admit that I can barely remember you from school. I was a tad preoccupied with the game, my friends and my schoolwork. I am not going to spout any flowery notions as of yet, I don't know you enough, though I will say that I welcome the chance to find out all I can._

 _What I do know so far is that you are a dedicated friend, amazingly powerful, so brilliant that you put Professor Snape to shame, and from the pictures that I have seen, tremendously beautiful. From the update I just got, it says we men will be sent a list of women who have "approved" of dating us. It seems like you have more power in this situation to me. As you are the only one that I am actively seeking to pursue, I bow to your whim._

 _I am to assume that this will be an elimination process. So again, I will say good luck and I hope to meet with you before long._

 _Adrian._

 _Adrian Pucey- I know I am being hypocritical. I said that I wanted to see more passion from these men and yet, the last two are honestly almost clinical and I am hanging on their every word. Viktor's whole letter is a passion filled missive and I almost retch._

On another a page of paper she writes out her first list.

 _Adrian Pucey_

 _Marcus Flint_

 _George Weasley_

 _Charles Weasley_

 _William Weasley_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Cormac McLaggen_

Hermione yawns and gets something to eat. She is startled to see that it is after nine at night. No wonder she is so hungry and tired. And she still needs to make out the thank yous. "I feel bad for any woman that is more popular and has to work in the morning." She mutters to herself as she fries up her supper.

She sits down and looks over the notes and makes out the thank you notes to be sent out in the morning. She sits in her seat and thinks about what she wants to say to Viktor.

 _Mr. Krum,_

 _About a year and a half ago, I was in the process of writing to you when Lavender came into our dorm room and showed me an article in her gossip magazine. The reason for this was because she was flipping through and spied a whole write up on you and your night out with the team._

 _The night in question was seared into my memory because you had written that you had plans with your sister and mother. It was the night of my birthday._

 _I was shocked and most assuredly upset, seeing as the letter previous to this was the one that you asked me out in. Lavender and Parvarti spent the whole night watching over me, worried for me._

 _This is the reason that I have not written to you since and this is the reason that I intend not to accept your assurances of your love. You burned me so badly that I blindly ran into the first arms that would hold me. Since the war, I have been recuperating from the huge losses and my now infamous injuries._

 _I hope you find happiness, Viktor. I just know it will not be with me._

 _Hermione_

She addresses the letter to the return address on his note and sends it out with her falcon, Hugo. Hermione stands, stretches and moves through her apartment shutting everything down for the night. She takes a shower and readies herself for the next day, laying out her clothes, packing a lunch and snacks, and setting the coffee pot on the delay feature to brew a full pot in the morning. She is sure that she will have at least some responses by morning, given that she has sent in her first approval sheet. She copied her notebook page and added that she will not accept any other men on the suitor list unless she places them there herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, I don't own any of this but their actions. JKR and Warner Bros. do. Next, Thanks for all the great reviews.**

 **Chapter Four:**

In the morning, Hermione dresses and heads out to work. Hopefully, she will have a more productive day. When she walks into the office, she sees that this will not be the case. Percy hands her a memo from Ragnok, telling her that she is to take however long it takes to iron out this marriage issue. "I mean, find the one for you. Don't worry about your job, I will make sure that you will still have it when you are done, if you want it.-Ragnok. Hermione was happy that he understood how this was getting in the way of her normal groove.

"Alright, the boss is forcing me to take a working vacation, i.e. "Get my marriage issue settled." So what is going on this morning?" She asks Percy. He types away for a bit and motions her to look at his screen. He had logged into the Ministry's site and brought up the Marriage Law.

"According to, you are to go on dates with you chosen group to narrow this lot down. They are not limiting the time frames, but you must have one date with each on the list by the end of the next week." Great, modified speed dating.

"Well, let's get to it." She grumbles and walks into her office. Calling it such is not quite correct anymore. It is starting to resemble an arboretum. The flowers have multiplied over night. She scans for a germio spell and finds none. "Percy, has there been more deliveries by any chance?" She asks as she tries to fight her way through the large amount of blue tulips. Ugh, that means that Viktor is trying to still worm his way in.

"Yes, but I have had the cards all go to me." Her P.A. tells her as she starts blasting the tulips away. "I take it that he is out of the running. Should I throw his cards in the trash?" Percy asks, slightly wanting to know about it.

"Yes, he is out of the running. I will look at his cards, but don't be surprised if you find them in the trash." Percy nods and goes to get the cards.

Hermione finally has room enough to sit and read her "mail". She starts with Viktor's five. After a quick skim, she sees that they all say the same, so she tosses four of them right away and reads one with her coffee. This is bound to be good.

 _Dearest,_

 _I am so very sorry that I have caused all this upset. That night was a blur. Mamma had developed a cold and Katya had stayed home to tend to her. My father was away on business. My teammates came by and asked if I wanted to go out. I truly never meant to have things end up like this._

 _I intend not to seek another hand, so when the tests come back, I hope that you will be forgiving if I am one of the compatible ones._

 _Viktor._

An owl flies into her office and she takes the note from it. It is from the Bonds and Contracts Department. This must be her results as far as the compatible ones on her list. The list that she sent in of seven names is the ones that would be added to these if they are not already in here. With trembling hands she opens the note.

Miss Granger,

The following list is the master list for you, seeing as all seven of your choices are on here. In order of matching.

Harry James Potter

 _Adrian Michale Pucey_

 _Marcus Phillip Flint_

 _George Fabian Weasley_

Draco Lucius Malfoy

 _Charles Alan Weasley_

 _William Arthur Weasley_

 _Blaise Antony Zabini_

 _Cormac Wesley McLaggen_

Well there it is in black and white. One of these men aside from Draco and Harry will be her future husband. The prospect is frightening.

First off, she writes to Harry and Draco.

 _Sorry Harry, but I only see you as a brother and that is the way it is going to stay. I still love you though. -Big Sis._

 _Draco, Don't worry, I am not seeking you out. Per our conversation, I will put in a good word. - Your Friend, 'Mione._

That done, she looks at her calendar. How is she going to fit seven dates into five days. She sighs and calls Percy in. He sees her holding her head and asks what the problem is. Hermione tells him the issue and he laughs. "Well, with Harry and Draco out of the running right away, I would say have lunch with the bottom four, to decide about keeping them. The top three go out to dinner with, as you are more compatible with them." Hermione thinks about what he said. It is a sound idea. "Thanks, Perce. I will do that." He smiles and walks back to his desk.

Hermione makes out four blank note cards with the same message.

 _Please contact me about meeting for lunch over the rest of the week._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Hermione Granger._

She turns to the other three cards and thinks about what to say.

 _Mr. Pucey,_

 _I have received my results and as such have decided on meeting with the top three for dinner._

 _I will await your response to this so I can plan my week._

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Mr. Flint,_

 _My results have come back and I have decided to meet the top three for dinner._

 _I await your response to plan my week._

 _Hermione Granger_

 _George,_

 _I have received my results and have decided to meet with the top three for dinner._

 _I await your response, to plan my week out._

 _Hope you and Freddy are doing well._

 _'Mione_

There done with that. She takes the cards out to Percy. "Perce, these need to be sent out. This is so crazy." She shakes her head and goes back into her office.

Percy sends the Ministry workers their notes through the inter-office memo system and the others by fast owl. He chuckles when he looks up to see two of his former classmates standing outside the outer doors.

"Please take it easy on her, guys. She is still a little freaked out by this. After a year of being on the run because she is the most famous Muggle born, and six years of having Draco and Pansy actively hazing her, she is not used to being on the receiving end of positive attention from the green side of this world." He tells them.

Both men nod and hand Percy their schedules and a note. He knows that Adrian is the one that she was talking about yesterday. He doesn't speak much because he would rather sit back and blend in. Even being a Slytherin and on the team, he didn't cut up. Percy also knew from talking with Pucey that he has been silently watching Hermione for some time.

Marcus was passionate, once he is given the chance to show it. Not many get past the face and the gruff exterior that the face made him form. "Weasley, you mean that goddess in there was the little girl that Draco used to insult so much?" Marcus asks shocked.

"Yes, Flint. She is and she and Draco are friends now. We still don't know what really happened that day, but Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix and Fenir, in front of the three Malfoys." Adrian flinches. The poor woman.

"Was that before or after the big battle?"

"Before, by about a month. Listen, I need to get these to her and she will send you notice of when and where. Have a good day and good luck." He waves and returns to his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Over the next hours the other responses pour in, including the ones from Harry and Draco. Percy knocks on Hermione's closed door and finds her on the phone with her mother.

"Percy just came in with the returns. We will see how this goes. Thanks for the advice Mum. Love you and Daddy." She smiles and hangs up the phone and looks at it intently. "I hadn't told them yet. Mum wants to meet the final three. She said that she and Daddy would give me their honest opinions."

"That's what you need with something like this, Hermione. Here are the responses. I suggest starting at the bottom of the list and work your way up. Get the crap sorted before the tough decisions go through." She nods, sullenly.

"I don't like hurting people. I feel like your brothers will be at each other's throats and that they will treat me differently from now on. Then three of the others are almost as close to brothers and I will be coming between them." She breaks down crying.

Percy closes her door and holds her, letting her cry it out. They are very much the same, hold everything inside until they burst. "It's their problem. As for the ones that I have some pull with, I will let them know that this is tearing you apart. Let's get through this first round and we will deal with the rest as it comes. Don't let it get to you. You need to find the one for you and I think that someone is in the group you have." Percy rubs her back.

"Come on, Draco and Harry has written back. Open them first and we will make up your schedual." He hands her the return notes.

 _'Mione-_

 _Thank the lord for that Sister. Mine basically narrowed itself down to two ladies; Luna and Kaitie Bell. Last I knew, Kaitie was still with Oliver. I am meeting them both for lunch and will wittle it down from there. -Harry_

Hermione smiles at his list. Either girl is kind, pretty and knows Harry for Harry.

 _Hermione-_

 _Thank you for your note. You were the highest on my list, but right under your name was hers. She has contacted me and we are going out to dinner. Thank you for your support. -Draco._

Hermione looks up at Percy. "You were right again. I do feel better. Thanks Perce." He smiles and hands her the other cards. By now, Hermione recognizes the hand writing of each man. She takes a deep breath and opens the first envelope. It is from Cormac.

 _Hermione-_

 _You make some plans and I will meet you anywhere for lunch. I will await your response._

 _Cormac._

"Alright, I will meet with Cormac this noon. Hmm...all of these should take place in the Muggle world, that way we can limit the press' access." Hermione writes the man back, saying she will meet with him at twelve thirty at the little bistro outside the Kings Cross East entrance. She opens the next envelope, it's from Blaise.

 _Bella-_

 _You hold the fate of my heart's existance in your talented hands. Anytime, anywhere. Just let me know._

 _-Blaise_

Hermione laughs at his flowery words and makes lunch reservations at the Pinnacle for tomorrow at noon. She writes to Blaise to tell him. She opens Bill's note.

 _Hermione-_

 _I will wait with baited breath for your plans. Just let me know when and where. -Bill_

Hermione calls in lunch reservations for noon at Bertinelli's in Pickidilly Circus for Thursday. She writes the cursebreaker back and informs him of it.

Charlie's note just says _"Let me know."_ She looks at Percy. "What's this about?" She asks the man, showing him the note. He shakes his head. "Either he is getting spooked, or he is feeling that you are not taking this seriously. I'll get to the bottom of it." He writes it down on his pad.

"Well, I will still give him a lunch date, but the resturant isn't going to be as good." She comments. Percy nods, taking it in as "Your brother is blowing his chance."

"Noted. I am going to let him either win or lose by himself, he's a grown man, 'Mione." He returns to his boss.

 _Charlie,_

 _Meet me at Hanover's, at noon on Friday. I hope you are having a good day. - Mione_

With another large breath, she starts on the other notes, as Percy mails the ones that she has gotten done. Afterward, he calls his older brother to see what is up with him.

"Hello?" Charlie answers his cell a little depressed.

"Hey big brother, what's up?" Percy asks. He will not lead the man, but he will listen to him.

"You work for her, Perce. What's going on with Hermione?" The scarred man asks, vulnable over this whole thing. He feels like he is being forced to admit to his feelings.

"She is torn up about this whole thing. She is worried about tearing the family apart and hurting any of you. She is also concerned about how she will be percieved by everyone, when she finally makes a choice. What was up with the "Let me know." by the way?"

"I was trying to be different, but it seems to not have been taken that way. I just got the note. Tell her I will be there." He rings off, leaving Percy more confused.

Hermione opens the card from George. She has been thinking of the three resturants to go with these three. As a Muggleborn, she will of course want to go with Muggle resturants.

 _'Mione-_

 _As co-owner, I feel I need to be here for the restocking on Thursday night. Other than that, I am free. Just let me thank you for this chance. Let me know where to meet you, Love._

 _George_

She writes and says that it is fine. She makes reservation at the Enclave in Greater London for eight on Wensday night. The next note is from Adrian.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I am free any night that you deem appropiate for our date. I find that I am looking forward to it. I hope your day is going well. I will await your note, ma'am._

 _Adrian_

The place that she chooses for them is the Golden Peak in the business district. She writes to Adrian and informs him of the reservation of eight on Thursday.

The last one is Marcus Flint's note.

 _Hermione-_

 _I wiped out all my plans on my schedual to be free whenever you want to go out. May I request a down to earth place. I really just want to get to know you, not be harrassed by fans or eat odd things in tiny portions. Beyond that, everything is in your hands, my dear._

 _Marc_

This blows her away. She was planning something along those lines, but still the fact that he is politely requesting this is nice. She writes back with the information of her favorite little place. It is near her apartment. She already has tickets for dinner.

"There done and in time for getting ready for my date." She mutters as she steps into her ensuite. She grabs her purse and struts out of her office, waving to Percy and to the elevator.

The same man and another are waiting for her this time. She smiles and nods to them. She waits for the elevator to decend to the Atrium, while humming a song that she heard last night as she was cooking her supper. "Sitting on the dock of the bay, Watching the clouds roll away." She sings under her breath bopping her head a bit while the car drops. When it opens, she smiles at the two men and thanks them. She struts out of the Ministry doors.

Both men shake their heads as they watch her walk away. "She is something, Adrian."

"I know. I hope she has chosen a nice place to meet at."

Marcus looks up at the owls delivering the notes from the lady that just left. One for each of them. They smile at each other and walk to the cafeteria for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer time. I don't own Harry, Hermione or the rest.**

 **Chapter Six:**

Hermione apperated to the train station and sees the blonde keeper waiting nervously. She walks towards him and calls out. "Cormac."

He hears his name being called and turns to the person. His jaw drops. That is Hermione Granger? She is a goddess.

"Hermione?" He asks as she steps up to him. When she nods and smiles he gets even more nervous.

"Yes. Are you ready for lunch? I know I am hungry. I didn't eat much for breakfast." She smiles kindly and tries to get him going. The poor man seems stuck to the sidewalk.

They are seated and given menus. Hermione knows pretty much what she wants. She has always loved their roasted corn and chicken chowder. That and a hot tea will do her well. When the waiter comes back, that is what she orders and Cormac orders the shrimp BLT with a coffee.

"So other than the war, what have you been up to?" He asks. Hermione smiles and tells him about working with the goblins and how she and her parents have taken in Luna for a bit since she lost her father. "She is doing a lot better now. How about you, I know about the Quidditch."

He tells her about how he went over to the States and fell in love with the different scenery. Hermione loves to travel and told him about her favorite aspects of North America.

Though they spend a good hour catching up and everything, both can tell that all they will ever be is friends. Cormac refuses to let her pay for the meal and gives her kiss on the cheek and a hug before he walks away.

Hermione snickers and walks back into the elevator of the Ministry to go back to her office. "One down, six to go." She mutters as she straightens out her purse and looks up when the car stops on the floor before hers. Her eyes open wide to see a kissing Charlie Weasley and Tracy Davis. She shakes her head.

 _What is with the eastern Europeans and my catching them kissing._

The canoodling couple don't even notice that the car stops on her floor and her getting off. "Make that two down and five to go."

She crosses off both names and calls to cancel the reservation at the restaurant. "Hey Percy, I figured two things out. McLaggen and I will only be friends and you second oldest brother has some moves. He was using them on Tracy Davis from the Steno pool."

Just as she thought, Percy's face was wildly shocked. He collects himself. "His lost. Well, five to go." He tells her and returns to his work. "You only got one thing while you were out." He hands her a card. It is different and she wonders who it would be. She takes it to her office and sees that the card came with red roses.

 _Hermione Granger-_

 _I still only want to be friends. That said, I figured that I should thank you for all you support. Sue has agreed to be mine. We are taking it slow, but this is amazing. These are to thank you for being a friend._

 _-Drake._

Her day ends with another delivery of lilies from Blaise.

 _Bella-_

 _I will be waiting for you tomorrow. I can't wait to see you again. I will be dreaming of it tonight. - Blaise._

She shakes her head and grabs some Chinese take away on the way home. When she gets to her door, she sees that she has someone waiting on her. Hermione rolls her eyes at the sight of Viktor Krum. _So much for my happy thoughts of piping hot pork fried rice with a side of ragoons._

She used to think of him as the ultimate man, now she has two mystery men that she thinks are better looking. Especially, that chocolate haired one that followed her to the deli.

"Viktor, what brings you here?" She asks as she steps up to her door.

"I had to see you and try to convince you of us. I'm sorry, baby." He looks at her with tears in his chocolate brown eyes. It used to get to her, now not so much.

" _ **Us**_ has been over for a year and a half, Viktor. I refuse to spend the rest of my life with that in the back of my mind. I would rather move on and remember the good times. If I was to take you back, I would be on the look out for it all the time and that isn't fair for you or me. Go find another and stay faithful to her, for her sake." She opens her door and walks in, closing it before he looks up. She makes sure to both manually and magically lock it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

She wakes in the morning, still tired from the night before. Viktor didn't leave until two in the morning. She checked every so often when he stopped crying. She showers and gets dressed for her day. She has a lunch date with Blaise and a dinner date with George. Hopefully, she will be able to do away with one more suitor.

When she gets to the office, a huge bouquet of pink daisies is on the corner of Percy's desk. He looks up at her face. "Well, he didn't send them to me, for being a good brother." He snarks at her, laughing at her face.

At noon, she walks into Pinnacle. She loved the little hole in the wall. She sees a wavy, dark haired man sitting at the bar, he is sipping at a small coffee cup.

Women are all around him, trying to flirt with him, but he looks up to the clock and then to the entrance. The minute he sees her, Blaise hops off his stool and quickly walks over to her.

"Forget bella, you are a blessed goddess, Hermione." He whispers in awe, before he kisses her cheek and escorts her to the table that the host leads them to.

Blaise seats her and sits across from her. "Hi Blaise, life seems to treating you well." She greets the staring man. He slowly smiles and shakes his head. "Not as much as it is in this minute, lunch with the very woman I have been dreaming of for many years."

Hermione snickers a bit. "What about the "Slytherin Lothario"?" She asks, raising a brow.

"That got hung up the minute, I fell for a spunky curly haired Gryffindor." He counters, laughing. "I got made fun of for it, by the guys, but I was too far gone by then." He picks up her hand and kisses it. "That isn't to say, I didn't learn how to treat a woman." He smirks to her.

They flirt and laugh all through the date. At the end, Hermione goes to pay the bill, but Blaise grabs the check and pays. "I may let you get away with many things, but paying for a meal, is not one of them. I begged for this, I'm paying." He kisses her cheek and signs the check.

When they part, Blaise's bright blue eyes turn from teasing and happy to pleading and hopeful. "Please allow me to take you out next week for dinner? I don't want to give up without giving this my all." Hermione smiles and pecks his cheek. "I think that can be arranged. Thank you for an enjoyable meal, Blaise."

He shakes his head, "Baby, it is all my pleasure." He swears, holding his hand to his heart.

Hermione goes back to the office as she records her reaction to the date in her notebook. _It was relaxing and fun to be with him. I hope that the next time is the same._

She is getting off the elevator, about to enter her outer office, when a hand pulls her away from sight. "You don't want to go in there, right now. The baby brother has finally come unhinged. Percy said that he hasn't had one bite for a date. He came looking for you. Percy called us to stop you before Ron sees you." The man with the smooth voice and chocolate hair tells her. The other man, the black haired one, nods and pulls her closer to them and away from the doors.

"Draco is about to come down and arrest him. If he sees you, he'll go nuts." He steps around her. "I know you can defend yourself, but there is no need when you can avoid it." He says gruffly.

Hermione looks at them both more intently. Who are these men? Why do they care so much? She feels their protective sides brushing against her magic and relaxes a bit. "Alright, so when is Draco coming down?"

"Right now, 'Mione. Stay out of sight. Between him and Krum, I will be glad for your sake when this gets done. You have your hands full trying to decide between three of my friends and two Weasleys. I heard about Charlie pulling a Viktor." Hermione waves his concern away.

"Trust me, I would rather someone be honest and loyal than fall for someone that will tell me one thing and do another. Viktor may have wrecked me for a bit, but I am better now. I am glad that Charlie found some happiness."

Draco shakes his head. "You are way too kind to those that don't deserve it." He walks in and arrests Ron Weasley for trespassing and assault of his brother. The two men step around to block the man's sight of her.

Hermione thanks the men and walks into her office to see it ransacked. She grabs her things.

That night she is waiting at the Enclave's host podium. She looks at her watch for the fifth time. It is quarter of nine. _Oh George, I had high hopes for you._ She thinks and walks out the door. She goes home and with leaking eyes she crosses his name off the list.

"Why do I get the feeling that all the Weasleys will strike out with this?" Bill is the last one and then it will be down to the three snakes. She takes her dress off and hangs it up before she showers and goes to bed.

Hermione enters the office and is glad to see Percy at his desk. He looks up and smiles. "How did last night go?" Hermione lifts the side of her mouth. "Lonely, sad and depressing."

"WHAT!" Percy jumps to his feet and walks into her office as she sits down.

"What can I say, I had such high hopes for him, Perce. I waited until quarter of nine. He never showed. I just hope nothing happened to him or Fred." She says as she avoids his eyes. She doesn't want him to see her cry again.

Percy takes a breath and nods. "Nothing happened to Fred or anyone else in the family. He was so damned excited that Fred and I had a tough time keeping him from jumping around. You have lunch with Bill right? Maybe, he will be more courteous."

"Yeah, maybe." She goes back to her screen. Luna has a date with someone from her year in Hufflepuff. Ginny has a date with Blaise tonight. What?!

 _Let me know how it goes Gin._ She writes not giving away anything.

Hermione gets out of the taxi, in the pouring rain, _got to love London_ , at the Italian restaurant and sees the tall red headed curse breaker flirting with the girls around the bar. _At least Blaise was ignoring them_. She thinks. Hermione decides to secretly walk up to them. She is early and he doesn't expect her for another ten minutes. That is when she notices that the girls are from the bank. That means that they are magical.

"So love, when is that child supposed to come?" The blonde asks.

"Ten more minutes, we still have time, Carrie. She is the smartest witch in the world and you know that those genes are needed for my family. As heir, it is my duty to do the best for my family. Hermione is the best." He tells her.

Hermione bites her tongue and walks up to the bar. She gets out her notebook. Bill Weasley . _So the rain was a portent of this bullshit after all._

There goes the last non Slytherin. When the bartender comes near, she orders a red wine and pays for it. She sits there for another five minutes while she listens to Bill be a jerk. The blonde and he keep flirting until he turns to watch the door for Hermione.

Hermione stands up and walks around the other side of the bar to sit next to the blonde without either seeing her. She takes out her phone and texts Ragnok about the both of them. He is mad, judging from the all caps. "WHAT THE HELL. SHE IS ENGAGED TO ANOTHER CURSE BREAKER. ONE THAT BILL DOESN'T KNOW."

Hermione looks at the sparkler on her hand and shakes her head. "Bag." She snorts to herself.

"Well where is she?" The blonde wheedles. "I want to see what is so special about this little girl that a man like you needs her help saving your family."

Bill just mumbles but Hermione speaks up next to her.

"Oh I don't know. There is the fact that she had a higher NEWT score than all the professors combined. The fact that she pulled his youngest brother kicking and screaming through school. An Emrys score equal to the man himself. Let's see, she made sure his sister was able to continue with school after being possessed by Voldemort in her first year.

She was Harry Potter's right hand woman and most trusted ally. Withstood torture at the hands of the infamous Lestrange witch and the werewolf that gave him the scars that you've been stroking for the last fifteen minutes." Hermione gets up and glares at the both of them.

"Oh yeah, how about the fact that I am the most powerful witch in the history of this world since Rowena Ravenclaw. I am Hermione Jane Granger, the Heroine of Hogwarts and the so called Princess of the Wizarding World.

Who are you and where were you that night? I was busy taking Anton Dolaholv out forever." Hermione extends her hand to shake. "Lastly, I am the Goblin Liaison to the Ministry for Magic and a personal friend to the Director."

Bill is aghast at being caught in the act. "I appreciate that you even showed, but then again, William you should get back to work. Before that, check out her left hand. Ragnok says she is engaged to another curse breaker, who he is notifying at this moment." Hermione jumps off the stool and walks out of the restaurant.

Bill runs out behind her. "Hermione!" She turns and looks at him for a long time, before walking back to him. "You see, I was worried about causing a split in the brothers. So much that I broke down to Percy the other day. I was also worried about how you would treat me if I didn't choose you.

Now I don't care. You, George and Charlie have hurt me more than I could have ever have done to you three. Apparently, Percy and Fred are the only ones that can be trusted. You finally put paid on my trust and good opinion of you boys. I'll tell Ginny, that she can tell your parents not to expect me again. I don't feel comfortable around your family anymore. Good day, Curse breaker Weasley." She walks away.

She walks into her office drenched to the bone, without a word to Percy. She locks and silences the room. Hermione walks to the middle of the floor and breaks down crying. The stress is getting to her like it never did on the lam with Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have found in writing this that I like a fun loving, nice Percy Weasley. The OC one is so uptight.**

 **Chapter Eight:**

Percy uses his emergency entrance and feels justified in doing so when he sees her. Her hair is lifting and sparking. "Oh shit." He gathers Hermione up in his arms and rushes her out of the office and down the stairs to the the outside and runs her to the goblins. He knows that she was to be brought there if anything ever made her meltdown. Nowhere else can withstand the explosion, but Gringotts.

Ragnok feels the power surge come through the doors and runs out to his friend and her assistant. "Give her here. I'll take care of her. Damn your brothers."

"Bill too?! You are right. Now it's only the three Snakes." Percy mourns not having her as an actual sister.

"She will be alright by this afternoon. She just needs to expel the buildup." Percy nods and says he will be back for her later. "Excuse me, Director. I have some arseholes to beat black and blue and I see the first one coming in."

"Have at it, son. No wands though." Ragnok picks Hermione up and takes her to the ritual chamber to release her magic. He closes the protection door and watches over her through the window.

Upstairs, Percy walks up to his older and taller brother. "You and I are going to have words William Arthur Weasley. How dare you do that to Hermione. I don't give a damn about the family's needs. I care for that young woman that is so sick from keeping all the hurt and rejection inside." Running out of words, Percy starts pummeling his brother in front of all the other customers.

Bill just takes it. He knows how much he messed up now. When Bill is a bloody mess. Percy walks out and walks to the twins' shop. He storms into the shop and up to George. "You and me, upstairs now." He pulls the man with him by the lad's remaining ear.

When they are inside the flat. Percy pushes George to the wall. "So how much of that was a lie? How you fell in love with her in third year, spent all that time at her bedside, fighting to get to her? I saw her face when she came in this morning after being stood up by her friend.

She has had a break down now that Bill has added to her utter misery. You are a bastard. She chose you over another to have that dinner date. You and two others were her top three. Now she has only three left and two dates. You lost her and between you, Ron, Bill and Charlie, she is done with the family aside from me and Ginny. She will never feel safe within that house or the family again.

You also do realize that Harry is going to have a fit. They are closer than best friends, he sees her as his sister. Do you remember who gave you and Fred that money. The person that you haven't paid back yet. Who owns the building that has been letting you rent this place for below market value because you are friends with their heir."

Percy returns to his desk and shakes his head. He collects the flowers and cards from George and Bill and trashes them. Marcus sees him lugging the mess to the bin shaft. "Hermione eliminated a few huh?" He asks. The red head nods and sighs. "My brothers are arses and are in deep trouble when my father and Harry hear about it. Please excuse me. I need to go see if Hermione is ready to come back from the bank, seeing as I don't want her to have another run in with them." The dark haired man nods and allows him to pass.

He tells his secretary to order Hermione five dozen of the flowers that he's been sending. He takes out a sheet of paper and writes a note.

 _Hermione-_

 _I am sorry to hear about the Weasley arses. They don't know what they will be missing out on. I am glad that you have such a good friend in Percy and Harry too. Please have a good night._

 _Marcus._

He leaves it on her desk for her to find and leaves for the night.

Hermione does find the note and the flowers when Percy brings her back to get her things. She thanks him and leaves to go get ready for her date with Adrian Pucey. Hopefully, it will go better. At this point, she will take a good meal and silence.

She walks into Golden Peak, in her best light green satin dress and crepe heels. Her hair is done in a half up/ half down style that Ginny said that she always looked sexy in. When she gets to the host podium, she only sees her silent man standing there looking around. He looks up and smiles a wide straight white smile. "Hermione. How are you doing tonight?" He says in that smooth deep voice that makes her shiver.

"Better than I was this afternoon. Adrian?" He blushes when he realizes that she never knew his name this whole week. "Yes, my beauty. Now let's get this date on. I have never been here. What's good?" He asks as he seats her and sits next to her.

"Almost anything. I've been here many times with my parents." She smiles and takes a sip of her water. He smiles back and looks around. It isn't as high end as his parents would frequent, but it isn't a hovel either. He bends his head towards the menu to make her think that he is looking the offerings over, when he is actually watching her every move. Her light brown eyes are sparkling like stars and her smooth skin is just glowing under the muted lighting. He hopes that he will be able to gain just one touch of it.

When she catches him staring at her, he blushes and really looks down at the menu. It truely all sounds good. When the waiter comes for their order, Adrian motions for her to order first. She orders the special, a broiled halibut with summer herbs and tomato salad. "May I please have some of the strawberry lemonade also?" She asks the waiter, who Adrian sees is admiring her just as much as he is. This makes the man a bit proud to be out with her, but also a little protective of her and his almost claim on her.

The waiter turns to him again and Adrian orders the chicken in red pepper sauce with green beans. "I will also have a strawberry lemonade." He folds his menu and hands it to the waiter.

Adrian looks around some more and notices that there is a dance floor but no band. "Hermione, I see a dance floor, but no band." He looks over at her and sees that she is smiling at him like she would a student. "Do you see that large glowing square on the wall by the dance floor?" He nods, wondering where she is going with this.

"It is called a CD jukebox. You put money in it and choose a song from the CDs that are inside to listen to. The music gets projected through the sound system into the whole building." He nods to her explanation, it makes sense.

Their meals come and he finds that it is absolutely delicious. The waiter comes around again asking about dessert and coffee. Hermione could care either way, if he wants to that's fine, if not that alright too. Adrian notices that she is leaving the decision up to him and he smirks. "Yeah, let's see what you've got, and two coffees." He smiles down at her and hands her the dessert menu.

The minute Hermione's eyes see strawberry cheesecake on the menu, her mind is set. She hasn't indulged in that since her parents took her, Luna and Harry out to eat and her mother told her to order as much as she can stuff in her.

Adrian watches as she skims the list. Her eyes brighten and he sees the tip of her tongue peak out of her lips. He moves his head closer and whispers to her. "You seem to see something you would like. I know I do." He nuzzles into her hair and gently kisses behind her ear. He moves away, not wanting to make her feel too pressured.

Hermione looks up at the man with her. That was nice and made her feel happy since this whole damned thing started. "The strawberry cheesecake sounds tasty." She says as they stare at each other.

Adrian can't look away, he can see his whole future in her eyes. This was a moment in time that you need to take. "Yeah, it does. If that is what you want, then all means get it." He murmurs to her as their heads keep getting closer. Her still shiny lips are demanding some attention. He dips his head and gently passes his lips with hers. Her sharp intake of breath is all he needs to know that she felt the electric pulse also. He kisses her cheek and shifts his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

Maybe she is overthinking things, but that felt like he was making a move. He already kissed her, why would he feel the need to make a move on her like that? She doesn't understand why she feels weird. This was the man that she liked above the others and he was fouling up a tiny bit.

When the waiter comes with their coffees, Adrian orders the cheesecake and two forks. The waiter comes back with the dessert, forks and the check. He passes it to Adrian who swiftly hands the man his card and the check, before turning back to his lovely date. She has picked up her fork and is holding out a piece of the cake.

All he can see is her offering him a piece of wedding cake. He envelopes the tines with his mouth and removes the food. After he swallows, he turns to her. "That is good, but I do believe that I ordered it for you, my dear." He holds out a piece and watches as she does the same. When she is done, she groans at the flavor. "God that is good. I don't normally eat dessert, because I would eat it all."

"Well, that is why you should allow me to treat you then." He replies and holds out another piece, which she takes. When her eyes close in pleasure, he takes the couple seconds to adjust himself. He is far too attracted to her for her own good.

Soon enough, the dessert is consumed and the coffee drunk. Adrian stands from their booth and helps her out, before settling his jacket over her shoulders. "Would you care to go for a walk, Hermione?" He asks, trying to extend his time alone with her.

"Yes. That sounds great." She smiles and takes his outstretched hand. Adrian retrieves his card and leads Hermione out the door. "I bow to your knowledge of the area, Hermione." He physically bows to her, making her laugh and smile. She leads him to a small park that is putting on an outside concert.

Now this is more like it. A real band and they are playing dance able music. Adrian sees other couples dancing. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "Dance with me, beautiful?" Hermione looks up with starry eyes and nods. He leads her out by the other couples and gently gathers her in his arms. _Dear gods, this feels nice._ He thinks as she steps into his body. He leads her in a tight waltz to the soft jazzy music. A few songs later, he allows her to lead him away to just listen. Adrian molds himself to her back and wraps his arms around her as they listen. Again, Hermione gets the feeling of him trying too hard to make this happen.

Hermione starts to yawn around eleven and he hastily asks if she would be willing to see him again. "I haven't had such a good time on a date in so long. Please allow me to show you a good time in return. I will write next week to make plans with you. Thank you, Hermione for tonight."

"Only if I get to pay for something." Hermione raises an eyebrow at him. Adrian chuckles at this. "I cannot promise that, but how about I will try to. Goodnight, Beauty." He pulls her close and kisses her soundly. When Hermione regains her wits, she sees that he has left. "And I thought he was a quiet man." She mutters as she walks to the nearest apparation point and pops home.

Before bed, Hermione checks her email. Ginny had gone on her date with Blaise. _"While he was kind and courteous, he couldn't stop talking about this other woman that he had met for lunch the other day. That boy is smitten with you, 'Mione. I hope you keep him in the running. I have another date with Dean. I was surprised when he sent me flowers."_

Harry and Luna are on a date according to her parents' email. _"It's cute to see them go out. Harry is the perfect gentleman and that's what she needs most."_ Amanda Granger writes.

Neville is in the process of arranging a date with Gabby Delacour. All the power to him on that one.

 _"Thanks for the heads up, Gin."_ She writes back and gets ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: That was painful.**

 **Chapter Nine:**

The next morning dawns in Hermione's eye. She drags herself out of bed and over to the kitchen to make coffee. Once she has had her requisite two cups, she gets ready for work. Today, she would have been having lunch with Charlie, but now she will be eating in the cafeteria and coming home to get ready for her date with Marcus Flint.

Hermione is sucking down her third coffee when there is a knock at the door. Percy walks right in and no one usually gets by him, without his announcing them. "Come in." She calls out, getting her wand out just in case.

The door opens to reveal Arthur Weasley. Hermione closes her eyes and silently groans. This is not what she wanted to do today, but she guesses she needs to get it out of the way.

"Mr. Weasley, please sit. What can I do for you, this morning?" She asks politely, motioning to the chairs in front of her desk.

The older man sits and sighs. "You haven't called me Mr. Weasley since you were a fourth year, Hermione. Let's start there and work our way through. I told Molly to stay home, she is very upset with the way things have turned out." He looks up at her with pleading eyes.

"I have decided that it is easier for all concerned if I distance myself from the family aside from Percy and Ginny. I would never try to come between you and your children. What have you been told about this whole mess?" She sets her arms on the desk and leans on them.

Arthur sighs again. "Percy came over with Audrey last night for dinner and it was tense. He would only talk to Fred and us. Audrey told Molly while they were cleaning up that all three screwed you over and that Percy beat the snot out of Bill and George. He figured that Charlie was the least upsetting to you. So what actually did happen?"

"I have no hard feelings towards Charlie. It just stung a bit to get on the elevator not two hours after making lunch plans for today, and see him kissing a former classmate of mine. I am glad that he found some happiness and I am sure that Molly is glad that he will be settling down."

Arthur looks a little sheepish when she is done. "He isn't with anyone, at all. I don't know what you saw. I am not denying that it was him. He is pretty recognizable, but when he got home that day, he was saying that he messed up badly and didn't know what to do about it. He wouldn't tell us what happened though."

Hermione nods at this. "Well, I wish him luck then. He and Tracy seemed to be into each other. Wednesday night, I was to have a dinner date with George. He was in my top three for this whole debacle. His notes were filled with sweet sentiments and he begged for me to give him a chance. I don't know what happened, but I waited for forty five minutes and he never showed. I had hoped that even as a friend, I meant more to him than to do that. I guess I read something in his notes that was not there.

I was doing alright with handling the rejection until I went for my lunch date with Bill. I arrived ten minutes earlier than we were supposed to meet and he was already there. I gave him the benefit of the doubt; he was at the bar and he is attractive, so women would flock to him.

As I neared the bar, I heard that he and one of the women talking about me. She called me a child and asked what the attraction to me was. Bill told her that I was the smartest witch in the Wizarding world. He said that my genes would help the family and that it was his duty as heir, to make sure he procured said genes.

I understand that most of my appeal to the pureblooded families is that they would look good having the "Number One Muggle born" not to mention my status as a heroine in the war. I also know that my influx of genes would save a stuttering pool, but I would still like to believe that most would have the tact to not say it out loud.

I have been burned too many times by Ron, to even want to see him again. Though I wish him well, Charlie's actions that day struck to close to what happened with Viktor for me to ever be around him again. George broke my trust and faith in him and Bill is an opportunity hound. The woman that he was flirting with is or was engaged to another curse breaker, according to Ragnok.

So aside from Percy and Ginny, I am staying away from the Weasleys. The family has proven to be poison to me." She finishes with wet eyes.

Tears are running down Arthur's cheeks. "I am so very sorry for their conduct. I thought we raised them better than that. Ron, I have no idea where we went wrong with him, but the others were always good boys, up until now. I will not take up any more of your time, Hermione. Just remember that Molly and I will always be here if you need anything." He nods to her and takes his leave.

Arthur floos his wife, once he gets back to his office. "It is worse than we feared. All three were ingrates and treated that poor girl so abominably. I am ashamed to call them our sons right now. She believes that our family is poison to her and is staying away from us all, except Percy and Ginny." He hears the sobs of his wife start in her throat.

"That poor girl." She cries. "What are you going to do?" She knows that he will sanction the boys for this.

"I'm going to visit with Ragnok and have him see what can be done about passing more down to Percy, Fred and Ginny. They seem to be the only ones that have acted like Weasleys in this whole production. I am not going to disinherit Bill, Charlie or George, but they are not going to like what I will do." Molly nods along to his reasoning.

Later that day, Charlie and George walk into the house. Their usually expressive mother is sullen and pretty much ignores them. This is strange. "Mum, what is wrong?" Charlie asks.

"Your father is in the living room with Bill, he wants you two to join them." The two men shrug and walk into the living room. Their father is pacing and Bill is sitting there with a worried look on his face.

"Good, glad you two could join us." Arthur barks out. "I have taken the day off, because of the report I have received of the conduct of three of my sons, including my heir. It was so atrocious, I knew I needed to do something to remedy the situation." He paces for a bit more. "I never thought that even one of my sons would treat a woman this badly, let alone four of them, or I should say three, because Ron is about to be disowned. He has caused too much trouble.

I love Hermione like a daughter and had hopes when this whole thing started of gaining her as a daughter for real. After all that she has been through, she still stands tall and was more worried about what this whole thing was going to do to you three's relationship and how she would be perceived by the family once she chose.

I have listened to everything that has gone on in the last week and I don't know what has happened to you three, but it ends today.

I saw how hard you worked at making those paper roses, Bill. You wanted each and every one to be perfect. To hear about what you said about Hermione, which she heard every single word. She arrived ten minutes early. I am appalled that a man would say that about a woman, let alone one I raised to respect women. You reduced your pursuit of her down to her genetic make up. I am utterly ashamed to call you my heir."

Bill's head hangs in shame for what he has done to the only one that has ever been able to keep up with him. She was beautiful that day too.

"Charles, I hope you are happy. You blew what might have been your only chance of getting away from under your mother's watchful eye. Hermione was surprised to hear that you and Tracy are not together. Seeing as the two of you entered the elevator entangled in a passionate kiss. She said that she hopes you have found your happiness."

Charlie throws his head back and stares at the ceiling. He was planning on showing up today for their lunch anyway and now, he knows he isn't welcome.

"George, I think I am the most disappointed in you. You knew Hermione all these years. We all thought you loved her and would do anything to have a chance with her. The minute she gives you that chance, you stand her up. I know what Percy said about telling Harry. If Hermione has not yet, nor your brother, he will be hearing it from me.

This family owes many life debts to that man and as Harry absorbed the Granger family into the umbrella that is his family, you three have wronged him. It isn't my place to make up this slight, it's yours.

Until I deem you absolved of your transgressions, the three of you are to live in the Muggle world. You will share the flat below Hermione's and have to live with the fact that she will most likely bring whomever she chooses back. From what I have heard, the walls are somewhat thin, sound-wise.

You will being paying your own way. Luckily, you three all have jobs. I suggest that you clean out your rooms and get to moving in. I am sure Hermione will not be home for a few hours."

The three men stand and walk out of the living room to get packing. They move and set up their rooms at the loft. Both Bill and Charlie hear George sobbing in his room.

He has been crying since Thursday afternoon when Percy left. Even Fred was mad at him, for standing her up. No one would listen to his reason. He ran into Viktor on the way to the restaurant. The large seeker intimidated him, but he didn't give away that he was meeting up with Hermione.

Then the comedy of errors continued as he could not find the restaurant. He was on the wrong side of town. When he finally made it to Enclave, it was ten past nine. He was over an hour late and very upset when the host said that she had waited for him until quarter of and then wiped her eyes on her way out.

He had messed up his only chance to be with one he has ever loved. To hear how Bill and Charlie acted towards her, he was disgusted with them. His oldest brothers used to be his and Fred's heroes. They have fallen off that pedestal and busted on the ground to dust for George. He may have stood her up by accident and is paying the price for that, but they stomped her heart to a pulp and he cannot forgive them for that.

The funny thing is that what Hermione had feared, tearing apart the brothers, has happened. It wasn't caused by jealousy, but by the two older one's actions towards her. Now he can only listen through the floors and watch from afar as someone else makes her smile happily and laugh that bubbly laugh of hers. Someone else will be the one that gets the pleasure of seeing her wake in the morning and holding her close at night.

The older two Weasleys knock and enter George's room when he has settled down. "Don't even try to apologize. I will have to live with seeing her with someone else, but you two are to blame for her leaving the family. There is no explanation that will absolve you of doing what you did to her and to me. As far as I am concerned, you two are just roommates that happen to look like me and Percy is the oldest brother. I will pay my tithe to the family, but that is all that you will get out of me William.

Fred and I were wrong to worship you two. I truly loved her and wanted to make a life with her, you only wanted to use her for her status, genes and to get back into Mum's good graces." George stands and backs them out of the room before slamming the door.

Outside the apartment, all three hear the sound of soft footsteps climbing the stairs. They turn and continue to the apartment above. She is home. George, soon finds out that he is below her bedroom and becomes more depressed. That is not good. He will hear it all. It sounds like she is getting ready for a date. She has cheery music playing and they can hear her singing along.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know, I feel for George too. The other two? Well, they were dicks to her. George will be rewarded. I have three stories (not done yet) each features Hermione with the three men. Bedtime Stories is GW, Letters is BZ and Angel is VK. The titles are not set in stone.

Chapter Ten:

Hermione rings her parents to update them on this whole cursed program. She tells her mother what has happened over the course of the week. "Yeah, that afternoon was a blur. All I remember is collapsing in my office, crying sobbing. Next thing I know, I am waking up in the ritual room far below Gringotts and Ragnok is opening the door.

So far, two have. I have one last "first date" tonight and we will see. He's kinda quiet so far, but I hope he opens up tonight. I am taking him where you and Daddy used to take me as a child. He's competitive, so I think he'll like it."

That was not much to go on. "Um he was a few years ahead of me. I don't remember but I want to say that he and the other were in the class between Percy and the twins. They might have been in Percy's class, because they seem to know Percy quite well. Thanks Mum. Love you too." The three Weasleys listen as she rings off and walks back to her room.

Hermione goes back to her closet. She had sent a note to Marcus telling him not to dress up. Knowing the pureblooded ways, casual will most likely be dress pants and a polo shirt. She smiles at the idea that she had come up with. She is going to take Marcus to play mini golf and then dinner at a burger and fry cook-off at the fairgrounds nearby. She had already purchased the tickets and had not made her mind up on who to go with, so when he asked for something low key, it popped into her mind.

She decides on her tight stone-wash jeans, that Ginny says hug her ass; her sneakers, as they will be walking around; and her jade colored silk sleeveless shirt that Susan had gotten her for her birthday last year. She puts her hair up in an inverted ponytail and tightens it, grabs her cash, bank card, ID, keys and the tickets. She doesn't want to be lugging around her purse all night. Hermione threads her wand through the top of the ponytail and given how thick and curly her hair still is, it will stay unless she pulls it out. She locks her door and jogs down the stairs, noticing that the floor below's apartment has been filled.

That is good, she just hopes that they can handle it when she finally decides to take another to her bed, she tends to be a little loud. No one in her world knows that just after she moved in, she lost her virginity to a Muggle boyfriend. He couldn't handle not knowing where she worked, and her friends, so it was a quick, but passionate affair. She focused on her job, family and friends after that and didn't worry until this Marriage Law came to be.

Hermione walks the block to her favorite apparation point and pops to the Mini Golf Expo. She waits for five minutes, while walking around outside, then she sees the dark haired man, Marcus, walking up to her with his powerful gait. He was dressed as she thought he would be, dress pants and a polo shirt.

Marcus walks right up to her and pulls her up into a hug, lifting her off the ground. "Hi, to you too." She laughs, when he sets her back on her feet. Marcus looks around and asks what this place is.

"It's a mini golf course. I figured it would be a good fit with your competitive nature. There is plenty of time to talk and we won't be harassed by people because each group has to wait for the last to get half way through. Then I have tickets for supper, once we are done here. Now, the only thing we need to do is get you a little more comfortable." Hermione waves her hand and Marcus' dress pants and shined loafers are changed into new jeans and a pair of sneakers.

He felt a little odd in the shoes, but notices that she is wearing the same footwear so he will let it go. He does admit that they are more comfortable than his loafers.

She shows him how to play and explains what par is. Soon, he is getting into the groove of the game and is able to focus on getting to know the woman beside him. "Tell me about your family." He asks as he lines up his putt. He returns the favor, wishing that his was as loving as hers. His father was basically, just a figure head. Marcus has run the family since he got done at Hogwarts and Lord Flint is now just a husk of his former self.

Marcus sinks his ball in one shot, smirking as it took Hermione three to do so. "Are you willing to tell me what happened with Weasley's brothers?" He looks up and sees that he struck a nerve. He quickly sets down his club and gathers her into his arms. "I didn't mean to upset you, darling. I just wanted to know what made Percy so unhinged." He holds her while she tells him the whole sorted story.

Being demonstrative and compassionate towards her seems to have a great effect. She brightens up again and hugs him back. Marcus kisses her head. "Not that I want to add anymore competition for your hand, but I think you might have given up on the twin a bit too early. I agree that the other two treated you abhorrently." He smooths her hair back and kisses her forehead.

Marcus knows that he would never do what either of those dunces did. If Hermione decides to choose him, he will cherish her until the end of his days. Granted his father is on his hide to get married and provide an heir, but he refuses to rush what could possibly be the most important relationship in his life. Plus, his father doesn't really care, he just wants grand kids.

"So Princess, and I am not referring to that moniker that the papers have given you, how about we finish this game of ours and go get something to eat?" He doesn't want to let her go though. She feels right in his arms.

On the last hole, Marcus sinks another hole in one. Hermione cheers for him and jumps in his arms. _Yes! More of this please._ He thinks, letting her slide down his body to her feet. _I bet you could feel my reaction, baby. I just want to gobble you up._ He closes his eyes and gets himself in check, before reaching for her hand and letting her lead him to the fairgrounds.

Hermione is flustered. She refuses to bed the best friends, or anyone until there is a commitment made that is beyond dating. _But damn, all that muscle feels good holding onto me._ She thinks as she salivates.

Marcus is watching the whole thing play out on her expressive face. He already knew that she wouldn't be the type to sleep with him on the first date, especially when there are more vying for her hand. He was satisfied to see her having to regain her footing after feeling how much he is attracted to her.

Hermione tugs on his hand and they enter the cook-off. He drools as she brings the tickets out of the back pocket of her sinfully tight jeans. Smiling, he looks around the booths. Most are offering full-sized samples and it looks to be all hamburgers and fries. "This is a great idea. How did you find out about it?" He kisses her neck and pulls her closer for a moment.

"My parents live nearby and I saw the posters while shopping with my mum. I happen to love burgers and fries. So I bought two tickets and when you said you wanted something low key, it was like a sign." She looks up at him and his breath catches in his throat. She is glowing.

"What?" He was looking at her with this weird look on his face.

"You are positively glowing, Hermione. You are so beautiful." He wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"Thank you, Marcus. Now let's go pig out." She chirps and runs off to a nearby booth. He catches up, laughing and wraps her up against his chest and his chin on her head. They look at what the booth is offering. When it's their turn, Hermione orders a Wisconsin burger with cheese curds, grilled onions and potato puffs on a crusty roll. Marcus decides that he will try the Texas burger with chili, corn chips and shredded cheddar cheese. They both agree on the garlic fries at another booth and after seating his Princess and their food, Marcus runs off to another booth and returns with bottles of water.

Both of them cut the burgers in half and trade one half, while splitting the fries. She smiles as she offers him some breath mints and takes a few for herself. "Come on, I saw something interesting over here." She nods her head towards another booth. Marcus snickers and stands. When she starts to pick up her pace again, he overtakes her and scoops her up. "Hey you, always trying to get away, why is that?" He laughs with her and sets her on his back. "So, Princess which booth?" He looks up over his shoulder to her. She wraps her legs around his middle and points to the booth. "Over there." He jogs and gets in line. "The popsicle or the slushies?"

"Are you kidding, the slushies." He laughs and nods. "Alright, which one, Love?" Hermione snickers. "Jack and cherry cola." He orders two and lets her down. He holds his cup up in a toast. "To seeing how this goes." They charge their cups and drink, getting a head rush from the ice.

When they are done he throws the cups away and looks down at her, suddenly very serious. "I know I would like to see you again, a lot. Do you think that could happen, my beautiful Princess?" He leans down and pulls her into him. "So damn pretty." He whispers before kissing her. When she wraps her arms around his neck, he lifts her up and holds her to his chest.

"Yes, Marcus. I do believe that it could." She tells him when she breaks away to breathe. He wraps himself around her and sinks his head onto her shoulder. "Thank you." He whispers against her neck.

He walks her back to the mini golf park and kisses her knuckles. When she smiles, he growls lowly and pulls her in for a goodbye kiss.

Hermione pops back to the apparation point and walks back up to her apartment, after getting her mail. Upstairs, an owl flies into her window with a letter. She thanks the owl and gives it a drink and a treat. When it leaves she shuts the window.

She sits down, too wired up to sleep, and opens the letter.

Miss Granger,

You need to inform the Ministry of the updated list for next week's dating. You will have until the end of the week to see them again.

Department of Bonds and Contracts.

 _Well, that is putting it into a non romantic light. Why do they have to be so clinical?_

Hermione fills out the sheet and sees the next one is down to two.

Adrian Pucey

Marcus Flint

Blaise Zabini

There only three, but that means that she can relax and just do evening dates with them. Hopefully, they will want to meet her parents soon. They need to pass that test. A knock on the window startles her. It is three owls. Hermione stands and opens the window. They deposit their loads and fly off. All three are from the men. She opens Blaise's first.

 _Bella,_

 _My mother caught wind of our courtship. If I am to retain my inheritance, I cannot continue seeing you. You cannot imagine how much this upsets me. I was really hoping to see you walking down the aisle to me and holding you while you grow with my babies._

 _No matter what Hermione, remember that you deserve everything and all the happiness in this world. Don't settle for a man that will treat you like shit. No matter how they profess to love you, if they don't follow through on it, it isn't to be. I am so sorry to fail you in this way._

 _I will always cherish that lunch with you, when I was able to dream of holding you forever._

 _Love you always, though now only your dear friend,_

 _Blaise Zabini._

The other letters are for making plans during the week to get together. She responds and now has two dates each with the Snakes.

Hermione gets out the correction fluid and writes in George's name in, where Blaise's was. "I'm giving you another chance, don't mess it up, Red." She whispers to herself and goes to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys for some reason, my word program is kicking up a fuss. So it seems that I will be only able to post a chapter at a time until I figure out it's tantrum. Hope to be able to post at least another by Christmas. I want to thank all of you that have expressed your love for this story either by clicking the favorite/follow buttons and those that have done the same for me as an author. To the reviewer that reached out in Spanish, gracias, and I am sorry to say I didn't take Spanish as a class so was only able to make out a few words. I barely made it through freshman Latin. I will add in here that I don't own the rights to these characters. Though I am slowly introducing my daughter to the wonders of JKR's world. Hope your Thanksgiving went well or just last Thursday, depending on where in the world you are.

Chapter Eleven:

Her mother wanted to go shopping for a new dress for the Hospital gala. Supposedly, there is a charity auction to benefit the Children's Cancer Ward. Amanda expects her to attend, i.e. participate.

They are looking at the dresses in Valentino, when Amanda mentions it again. "Mum, what is your real reason for this pushing me out on the stage? I went through this with Todd. I can't tell these guys what I do, or introduce them to my friends, just in case something slips. Then there is the fact that if I get too upset, I could blow up half of the metro area. Heaped on top of all that is the fact that I am seeing these guys and will not interrupt that for a single date with a high roller who will never measure up."

"It's getting serious, huh? Are you down to three yet?" Amanda asks, while looking at a royal blue crepe gown. "Yes, Mum and no to the dress, you are not old enough to wear that." Hermione's eyes widen at the matronly gown. "You're right." Amanda puts it back.

"The color is good though."

"Yes, it is." She starts looking for more in that color. "So tell me about these guys that may become my son in law." Hermione tells her about George standing her up and how Marcus told her to not give up on the ginger yet. She tells her about Marcus and Adrian.

"Hmm. I will reserve judgment until I meet them, but I like the sound of these other two. The Weasley boy should only get a lunch date. The other two, have proven that they are trustworthy enough. This way, you can handle being stood up and Percy can weather the damage." Amanda reasons with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you for the advice. The other two are best friends since diapers, that scares me about how they will handle it if I cut one loose."

"I think that they will have to deal with it. That is what they get for competing against each other for your heart. You go down to two next week right, it sounds like the perfect week for family meals. You have two nights for each. You are not just marrying the man, but the family. What happens if one of them and your father can't get along? If you and the mother in law? It will cause you to think about if being with him is worth dealing with his family."

Amanda hugs her daughter. She is scared for her daughter's heart too. This leaves a lot of room for major errors. That is why she wanted Hermione to meet a doctor or the like. If she could settle down with a Muggle that would understand, Amanda thinks she would be happier in the long run.

The day ends when Amanda finds a dress and Hermione agrees to attend, but will not be in the auction. Maybe she'll be the high roller or she will be attending with a date. She gives Amanda the money for two tickets and gets a royal purple and grey gown with a bodice that is wrapped with sparkly bands. She had heels at home.

Monday at noon, Hermione walks into Hanover's and finds a seat, waiting for George. He replied right away when she invited him to lunch and said that he would be there. She gave him the directions and time and now she can only wait and see if he will stand her up again or if he will show. She decides to eat, whether he shows or not. She loves the food here.

When the waiter comes up to her and asks if she wants another water, the fifth one that she has sipped slowly, she smiles and says no, she's ready to order. "I guess my companion isn't showing up after all. I'll have the broccoli ziti in Alfredo sauce and an iced tea. Thank you." The waiter smiles and writes it down. "By the way, Ma'am. Anyone that stands you up is a fool." He winks and moves off. Hermione dips into his mind, just what she thought, he's being nice for the tip, gay-DAR strikes again.

She eats her meal and uses the bathroom, before looking at her watch. George is not coming. _Your loss, Weasley._

She walks back to work with her leftovers and enters the elevator for her side of the building. Adrian walks into the car too, while reading a report. "Thank you for holding the car." He says without looking up.

"You're welcome, Mr. Pucey." She returns and settles back against the back wall, lost in thought about why George would not show again, when her thoughts fly out the window. Adrian had looked up to acknowledge the voice and saw that it was Hermione.

"I've gone through D.T.s all weekend, from not holding you in my arms." He whispers and drops a kiss on her lips. When she responds, he deepens it and pulls her against his hard chest and hips. He moves to kiss down her exposed neck and groans when the bell rings for her floor. "See you tomorrow night. Beauty." He kisses her hand and lets her exit the lift. She waves to Percy, who is talking with Audrey. They both get up and follow her into her office.

"Don't tell me, he did it again?" Audrey cries out as she watches Hermione sit down.

"Alright, I won't. I had a good meal though." Hermione shrugs and motions to her take home box before turning to her computer.

"Damn him. Hermione, focus on the other two. They seem smitten more so than even George, Blaise or even Viktor." Percy curses, seriously angry with his brother for hurting her again. Audrey pats his arm, calming him down.

Hermione smiles at their love. She wishes she had it for herself. She looks down, not wanting to interfere, even if it is her office. Percy wakes for his coma and hands his boss her mail with a small blush. Her tickets to the gala and a letter from someone she doesn't know. It has happened, mostly fan mail but for some reason, she didn't think that what this is. She scans the letter and when nothing comes back, she opens it.


	12. Chapter 12

Still have not figured out the problem with this thing yet. Oh well, I will have to do it a chapter at a time.

Chapter Twelve:

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _My name is Chantel Pucey. I have heard that my son and the heir of my husband and brother is interested in seeing you. I am sure that you can see why this is distressing to me._

 _Adrian needs to present a certain image. His wife needs to be of a certain lineage and sadly my girl, you are just not of that lineage._

 _Please desist your pursuit of my dear son. I am asking you as graciously as I can. He needs to focus on finding a proper wife and sire a heir of pureblood origins._

 _Kindest Regards,_

 _Lady Pucey_

Hermione sits there shocked and silent. The blood drains from her face and she sets the letter on her desk and turns in her chair. She looks at the deli as the silent tears pour down her face.

This bullshit is never going to end. Hermione gets up and grabs her purse. On her way out, she tells Percy that she is leaving for the day. "I can't be here right now." She says when he asks why.

 _Oh shit, what happened now?_

Hermione avoids her memories of what just happened in the lift twenty minutes ago and takes the stairs. She slams out of the stairwell and moves as fast as she can for the outside doors.

She walks to the closest apperation spot and pops away to an alley behind a tiny out of the way bar. She walks in and sits at the sticky bar. The bartender comes over and asks what she will have. "Jim Beam, neat." She tells him. He takes a look at her to judge if she can handle it, she is pretty small.

He pours it and hands the drink to her. "Wanna talk about it?" He asks. Why would an executive like her be in a place like this, during the middle of the day? What happened?

"Thank you, no." Hermione smirks, pays and sips the drink in the smoky dark bar.

Percy is going crazy. Hermione has never done this before. What the hell happened? He calls around to her friends. She looked really upset. Harry said he would go and look for her. Percy walks into her office and sees the letter that came for her earlier. He reads it and is aghast at the contents. This is so not what she needs right now.

Percy walks calmly up to the Sports and Games Division. Pucey runs it with an iron fist. Marcus is sitting with him. Good, two for one special. Flint hangs around, when he isn't playing. His official title is Head of Games, while Adrian handles the Sports part.

Both heads raise when they hear someone open their door. "Hey Weasley, how is it going?" Marcus calls out, jovially.

"Guys, I need to talk to the both of you." He gives them a grimace. They both sit up, alarmed. Percy never seeks out anyone to talk. "Sit down, Percy." Adrian waves to the open seat and silences the room.

"How serious are you two about Hermione? I know you don't discuss this between the two of you, for obvious reasons, but the three of us need to have a talk. She is down to the two of you and her feelings are starting to get more involved. I need to ask you both to tell me if I need to protect her from herself." He turns to Adrian. "So, Pucey how far do you see this going, if it were just the two of you?"

"Grey and watching the grand kids chase after their kids." Adrian tells him right away. He has seen it, every time she is in his view.

Percy turns to Marcus. "The same. That said, we have agreed that she will never have to worry about us fighting over her, meaning if she chooses Ade, I will step back to friend mode and vice a versa." Adrian nods to Percy.

The red head nods. "Alright, how much of this has your parents heard? I mean, your parents are pretty hard core still." He asks, worried for her.

"I told my father straight out that she is the only one I am perusing. He urged me to hurry it up and get her down the aisle. My mother was on one of her "trips". Meaning, she was off cheating on him. She recently got home. I really don't talk to her that much." Adrian tells him, shaking his head with Marcus.

"My father asked when the baby would be due. Like I would do that without a commitment from either of us." Marcus raises an eyebrow. "What brought this on, Percy?"

The assistant produces a piece of paper. "This came while Hermione was out having lunch. She took your advice, Marcus and he still was an arse. So like I said it is down to you two. Blaise got called back to Italy by his mother, so he couldn't pursue Hermione anymore. She got the letter Friday night after she got home.

I recognized the handwriting, so I came up here." He hands the paper to Adrian. The brown haired man curses his mother to hell and back. Marcus picks it up after Pucey tossed it down in anger.

"Hermione left" Percy looks at his watch. "about a half hour ago. She said she couldn't be here anymore. I have called around, no one has seen her. Harry is out looking for her right now."

Adrian turns to him, white as a sheet and stands abruptly, causing his chair to topple. "Oh god! The lift!" Both men look at him.

"I kissed her, in the lift when she came back."

Marcus shakes his head. "Come on, Ade, we need to find our woman." He pulls the other man out of the Ministry, a little mad that he missed out on that kiss. Hermione's kisses are addictive.

At the bar, Hermione is still sipping on her Jim Beam and looking around the darkened room. The bartender is still trying to get her to talk, but she isn't talking.

She slips off the stool and goes to use the bathroom. She uses her wand to clean the toilet and everything else. She doesn't want to think about the various diseases that one can contract in a place like this. She still hovers and uses her foot to flush. She washes her hands and dries them. She finds a fresh drink in front her stool.

"I didn't order this." She tells the bartender.

"No, he did." The man points across the room. In the corner, a man is sitting in a booth. She squints and finally sees the man standing and walking over. When he gets within easy sight, she recognizes him, well given family resemblance. He sits next to her and motions to the drink. "If you want something else, you can have it Miss. I just want to buy a pretty girl a drink."

"Thank you, sir. That is kind of you, but one was enough." She smiles a small smile.

"What are you doing tonight?" The man asks, looking at his watch. Hermione does the same. "Well, in four hours, I was supposed to meet the father of my suitor at your house." Hermione returns, and watches as his eyes register her words.

"You are Marcus' Princess." He blushes and looks down, recovering his bearing. "Let me guess, Chantel must have wrote to you. She does that to each and every one of Adrian's girls. I think she only wants him with one of her friend's girls and he stubbornly refuses to see them. You see her brother died before he saw the error of his ways. She doesn't realize that the world has changed. The fact that you are the most sought after woman in the community, is above her head and out of her little bubble." He tells her gently.

"I will be in better spirits tonight. I have had a bad day, Marc's mum and I first met thirty years ago today. So..."

Hermione nods and pats the man on the shoulder. "I have been trying to navigate this whole thing and I am still worried about hurting either your son or Adrian. It will kill me to see them so upset. I almost feel it would be better if they just chose for us." She mutters.

"Don't let that worry you so. I know those boys, they are bound forever, nothing and no one can split them apart."

"Please don't jinx me, Sir." She cries.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Harry, Marcus, Adrian, Draco and Neville look throughout the city. They are down to one last neighborhood that she frequents and then they will need to stop looking and hope she comes home. Before starting again in the morning.

Hermione walks up to her apartment building and sighs. She needs to move. With the Weasleys in the apartment under her, she doesn't feel safe anymore. Arthur thought he was punishing them with having to live close to her, but in fact, he just made her feel wrong in her own home. When she drags herself into the door, she locks it and wards it, before packing everything in her purse and leaving again. All she leaves is a letter to Harry, who she figures Percy put on her tail.

 _Harry,_

 _Since last week, I have been very stressed out. This law has messed my life and heart up so much. Finding love with two men who would never have looked at me before, is both so great and so depressing. Having my heart stomped on for the amusement of this blasted community has finally gotten to me._

 _I am moving out of here, because I don't feel safe living near them. It doesn't punish them, it punishes me. I am moving closer to home. I can apperate to work from anywhere._

 _I am not going to let Marcus and Adrian down. That is if he even wants to continue. I will understand, if not. I am getting used to it._

 _'Mione._

"Oh 'Mione, why haven't I really checked in with you." Harry groans. He feels like a arse not doing so. They are the same, hold everything in, until you blow.

Marcus and Adrian run in behind him. Marcus is on the phone with his father. They see a letter in his hands. "She is fine, guys. She just moved out, because the three Weasleys are below her and she doesn't feel safe here anymore." He tells them.

"Potter, I don't care what my mother says, she has no say in either family. I am Lord Yaxley, I just don't advertise the fact. Try to talk to her and tell her I am not giving up until she tells me to." Adrian is going spare over her running out.

Marcus is already there. "Dad, you talked to Hermione? When? Alright. I am coming home to get ready. I know where she said to meet her." He hangs up with his father. "Dad said she was drinking down in Cheapside, he actually bought her a refill, not knowing who she was. When he asked what she was doing later, she said she was supposed to come to the manor to meet him officially. Sounds like she is still planning to do so." He takes a deep breath.

Adrian slumps in relief. She is alright, just upset. "Marc, please tell her that whatever nonsense my mother stirs up has nothing to do with her and that I still want to see her." He pleads with his rival.

Marcus nods and pats his back. He is glad that his father actually likes her. Adrian is fighting against a strong family issue with her blood type. His father will not go against Chantel if she really goes for the jugular. Marc doesn't want to win by default, he wants to win Hermione's love.

He leaves Adrian with Harry, Draco and Neville. He has a woman to go and pick up. He'll help her find another apartment, if she wants. Hell, he would kill for her to live with him, but he knows that is just wishful thinking.

Marc walks out of the Flint manor and pops to the place he and Hermione agreed on to meet at. His breath catches when he finally sees her again. "Oh Princess, you have scared us so much." He sobs out when he finally has her in his arms. _Never leave me._ He prays and hugs her closer.

Pulling away and he trails his fingers down her face. "Adrian's mum is a bitch. He doesn't care what she says. He told me to tell you that whatever Chantel stirs up has nothing to do with you and that he doesn't plan to give up on you until you tell him to." Marcus pulls her into his arms again and apperates them to the Flint manor.

Marc escorts her into the house and his father is sobered up and happy to see her again. They retire to the stuffy dining room and eat a meal. Marcus could not tell you what he ate, because he was watching Hermione, to make sure she doesn't disappear on him again. She seems nervous, she is looking around with widened eyes.

He is more nervous at meeting her family. They are very close and that scares Marcus. He isn't used to that. At the end of the night, Marcus escorts her outside the wards and kisses her goodnight. "Goodnight, my Princess." He whispers before she pops away again.

"Marcus, I want that girl as the mother of my grand-babies. She is the best girl for the job. I have never met anyone so caring, even in the middle of her own crisis." Marcus nods as he closes the door. "I agree, Dad. I just need to wait it out and we will see who she chooses." He sighs and heads to bed.

Hermione walks into her parents home and up to her room. She doesn't want to talk about the meet the parents night, just yet. She records the night in her notebook though. _Again, another perfect night with Marcus. He shows how much he cares and that is what I need, plus we are definitely full of chemistry. There is plenty of passion, but no spark like with Adrian._

She goes to sleep and gets up after her parents go to work. In the office, she gets glomped on by Percy. He hands her the classifieds and she uses her afternoon to look at places to live.

She finds a place in Soho and pays the first, last and deposit. She unpacks and gets dressed to meet Adrian.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys. I don't know if I have this thing licked or not, but I was able to get another one up. As always, I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter Fourteen:

He has tears in his eyes when she sees him. Hermione stops and lets him come to her. He wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry about yesterday. She has no say as to who I see, date, or marry. I am willing to lose it all for you." Hermione smiles gently and hugs him.

"Let's get through the night first and then we will see about everything else." She says diplomatically. He pops her to his parents' manor. They walk up to the front door and he steps through the door, but Hermione is not able to, no matter how much she tries. A loud alarm sounds and Chantel comes out. "Ah, whatever you are selling, Chippy, we are not buying."

Hermione nods, looks to Adrian's shocked face and turns around. "See you are work, Lord Yaxley. Nice to see you, Lady Pucey, Lord Pucey. Please have a pleasant night." She slowly walks away and once out of the wards, pops away. She walks to the park near her new home. The bench looks like a good place to cry. When she is done, she walks home and goes to bed.

In the morning, she goes to Gringotts to work on her project in the library, making sure to stay out of sight, scent, and hearing of Bill. She hands in her ideas to Ragnok and goes to the Ministry. She has a visitor in her office, according to Percy.

Hermione opens the door to see Adrian sitting in one of her visitor chairs. "Adrian, what can I do for you, today?" She asks, sitting in her office chair. He sits there with tears coming down.

"Your mum won, huh? It's alright, if there is something I understand really well, it's not being enough. Let's face it, Adrian. I am a Muggleborn. That isn't enough for many of the families out there.

I have worked my arse off to get where I am. On the other side of the coin, I have to be more compassionate that the normal witch, because if I don't the only one that could make a bigger explosion is Harry.

That's why I get so stressed out so often, I can't get mad or the accidental magic would destroy the Statue of Secrecy in one go. I hope you find a really good girl to love you. You deserve it."

She gets up and kisses his cheek before telling Percy that she is going out for lunch. "Don't raise the alarm again, I will be back." She warns him.

Adrian sits there and cries in her office. Looking out the window, seeing her going to the deli. He decides that it isn't going to end this way.

"Dad, can you and Mum listen for a moment? Hermione just broke up with me and left to go to lunch. I am sitting in her office, looking around and I just remembered something that I told you both when you forced me to enter this goddamned program.

I already found the woman I want for my Lady and that she had a hell of a lot more class in her pinky than Mum and her cheating ways ever thought of having. Now, you and Mum have caused me to lose the only one I have ever loved.

I never wanted the Yaxley title. So I am going to let it go unclaimed. As for the Pucey title, I don't care. I have enough in my account to live on for the rest of my life and I am done with your families." He hangs up and walks out of the office and then building running towards the deli.

"Hermione, let me buy you lunch?" He calls out to her. She turns and he can see her trailing tears. She shakes her head. "I'm not buying for myself. It's for Percy. I gave him a scare and that isn't fair. I know I scared you and Marcus as well, but I owe it to him."

She turns back to the deli and walks through the door. Adrian closes his eyes. He's blown it and she is trying to be nice to him as a friend would. He had walked into that doorway and he should have stood with her. She was so beautiful standing there with more diginty than anyone has ever displayed.

He turns around and walks to his office. Thank god, this is a day that Marcus was out. His best friend wouldn't rub it in, but he would see his failure. He will support Marc and Hermione, even going as far to stand up with him, but he will be low for a while.

Hermione is happy that Adrian is gone when she walks out of the deli. Her cell beeps. It is Percy. "Yes, I'm on my way."

"No. Don't. Honey, you don't need to get in the middle of Hermione's issues." She catches on that he's making like he is talking to Audrey.

"Alright."

"The Puceys are here looking for her and Lady Pucey is in a tear."

"Should I call him, and tell his parents are there."

"Yes, then have fun at dinner with your folks." He makes a kiss sound and hangs up. Hermione blows out a breath and calls Adrian's office.

"Hermione?" Tears are still in his voice.

"Percy is having some trouble with a certain couple that don't like me. What's got them in an uproar?" She asks, in a normal voice. Not like it's killing her to act normal when she wants to hide and lick her wounds.

"I left the families. I don't want to be a part of a family that won't include the woman that I chose as the future Lady." He tells her and sniffs. "I'll get rid of them. That was what I was going to say at lunch. I don't care about the titles, never did. You though are something I can't loose, even if it is only as a friend. I don't want you to think of me like those scoundrels." He tells her.

Hermione smiles. "I don't think of you like that. I hope you haven't done the paperwork. I refuse to make you lose your family. We have had enough of split up families and I am not going to be party to doing another in. As for friends, I will always be your friend." She hears his sigh and try to chuckle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

"I guess I should go tell my parents that they wont lose me, but they are also going to have to get used to you being around. Have a good day, Hermione." He hangs up and wipes his face. They are friends and that is it. He didn't say it, but if something falls through with Marc, he will be there to scoop her up again.

Adrian walks down to Hermione's office and ushers his parents up to his office. "I haven't filed it yet, but I have filled it out and it is ready to be printed out. You are going to have to get used to Hermione being around. Either as my friend, or my wife. Right now, because she refuses to break up another family, it's a friend. Know this though, if something ever happens to her and Marcus, I am going to actively pursue her. It doesn't mean much to you obviously, but unless she is the one carrying them as my wife, there is going to be no Pucey children."

"What about the Marriage Law?" His mother sneers. Adrian looks her in the eye, "I can do magic without a wand. Can you? I don't care if they snap my wand. As I said, I have enough to live off of for the rest of my life and I am sure I could get a job. Blaise's mother called him back to Italy to get him away from Hermione. The biggest difference is I already have the title of Yaxley, as much as I don't want it. You would not be able to take it away.

Go home, you love that manor so much. Stay there and out of my life. You don't have any weight to your argument. I will marry only Hermione Granger or I will not marry." He opens the door of his office and shuts it again when they are out.

"Chantel, I never had a problem with her. She is very pretty and I am not losing my only child to your petty payback for the war. If he can convince her to take him back. You are going to bite your tongue and be nice to her. Adrian made it quite clear to me. Either her or no one." Alan Pucey raises his eyebrow at her sour face.

Hermione pops home and gets ready for Marcus to meet her family. She knows he is very nervous about meeting them in this way. It will just be them and her parents. She is to meet him at a spot near her parents home.

She walks back and forth a few times, waving at a older neighbor. Marcus walks up with his hands in his pockets, wearing new jeans and a pair of laced up casual oxfords. His striped emerald green dress shirt is covered by an open silver vest. He wags his brows at the dark green dress she is wearing. "You look amazing in that color, Princess." He walks up and gathers her close to him. "Then again, you look amazing in everything." He murmurs to her.

Marcus takes in her hair, up in a high bun and a few tendrils hanging down around her face. "So what are we doing? Your parents live around here?" He looks around at the affluent area that they are in. These homes would have passed for manors in their world. "Yeah, both my parents are dentists, but Mum makes more doing cosmetic dentistry. That is what you had done. Your teeth were healthy, but "

Marcus snickers. "But, they were hideous. It's alright, I am well aware of it." He points to his forehead. "See, freshly shaved." He smiles at her.

Hermione shakes her head and kisses his cheek. "Come on." She teases him, leading him up to a large home and in the door.

Marcus looks around, this place is more opulent than his manor and cleaner. He smells an amazing aroma. "Supper should be done soon." Hermione smiles at him. Marcus wipes his feet and follows her back to the bright happy kitchen. Having met Amanda and obviously Hermione, Marcus was not expecting Jack Granger to be such a big man. He was easily over six three and two hundred and fifty pounds. He dwarfs Marcus and that is hard to do. He can only think of one person in the Wizarding World that is taller than his six foot one and a half and that is Bill Weasley at six two.

"So which one are you?" The large man asks with a smile, holding his hand out to Marcus.

"Marcus Flint, Sir." They shake and Marcus turns to Amanda and nods. "Dr. Granger." This makes both girls giggle.

"Marcus, it's alright to call me Amanda. It's only Dr. when I am fixing your choppers. Now sit, you three. Supper is ready, and thank you Hermione for watching over it while I went and got changed."

"You're welcome, Mum." Hermione smirks at Marcus' face. He is waiting until she sits. "Marcus, thank you for the formality, but we are pretty relaxed. Just sit and eat." She winks and sits next to her mother. Marcus sits across from her.

"So Marcus, what do you do?" Jack asks, figuring he should ask a few standard questions of the man that might soon be his son in law.

Marcus wipes his mouth and swallows. "I share duties with Adrian Pucey, in watching over the Department of Sports and Games. During the season, I play chaser on a Qudditich team. This is very good, Amanda. Thank you." He shoves another piece of lasagne into his mouth and winks to Hermione. She is enjoying the simple meal with him and them. It feels right.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews. I enjoyed writing this story and it just poured out. Now for the all important reminder, I don't own the characters, just the story. Have a good day- Krys.  
**

Chapter Sixteen:

Marcus is so relaxed and comfortable that he falls a bit more for his Princess. Having a relaxing meal is something that he doesn't get often, which he has had twice in a week's time and it was all because of her. He and Hermione sit for a bit in the swing out back before she shows him back to the apperation point.

"I had a great time, Hermione. Thank you for welcoming me to do that." He kisses her soulfully. _I love you, baby._ He thinks as he pulls away. This has gone really fast for him, but looking down deep, he knows it is true. He hasn't been in contact with Adrian this past day, but he also knew that the man was head over heels for her. She is the rare gem that is lost among the glass.

Hermione looks up into Marcus' eyes and she can see his thoughts clear as day. How did she fall for two men in the span of two weeks and how is she going to be able to hurt one of them to stay with the other?

By virtue of Hermione's large heart, she doesn't let on about Adrian's parental issues to Marcus, the Ministry or her own parents. So the scene is repeated but with Mexican casserole. Even she can see that he is uncomfortable. The comment of they just sit and eat seems to make him more nervous, where when she said it to Marcus, he relaxed. Hermione decides to take Adrian on a trip around the neighborhood.

The fact that she grew up in an equal, if not better situation is not lost on him. She truly is too good for him, but he still can't give up. They make plans to try a repeat of the dinner at his parents' place.

When Hermione arrives she tentatively tries the steps and when she is able to get that far, she walks to the door and knocks. The door is opened by Alan Pucey himself. "Ah Miss Granger, please come in." She raises an eyebrow at the formality and steps through the door of the parlor. Right away, she notices that the layout is very similar to the Malfoy Manor, before Cissa tore the place to bits, remodeling the whole thing.

No one but the ones there that night, knows what happened. It almost made Hermione go mad, the same with Cissa. Hermione knows every speck of that parlor. She can still see specks of her blood on the lampshades. She also knows that Cissa donated the furnishings to the pureblooded version of Goodwill. Hermione reaches into her purse and pulls out the pen that she uses when some odd person requests an autograph.

Adrian looks confused. "Hermione come and sit, why do you have a pen out?" The girl smiles grandly at the gathered group. Adrian and his father on one side, where Adrian had motioned. On the other side of the room is Chantel and two younger pureblooded Slytherins.

The girls are looking at Hermione with warring glances of aggression and awe. Hermione goes to sit where he pats the seat next to him.

"I am sorry, looking around this room, I figured I should sign a few things. It might be worth a tidy bundle in a few years." She looks carefully at the rug. "Excuse me." She squats down and plucks something from the weave of the carpet. When she straightens, she holds up the long curly hair. "Hmm, I thought it looked familiar." She looks around to the faces. "As I was saying, I was hoping to help your family add a bit to the already large vault."

"How could you do that, my dear girl?" Alan asks quietly. He is dreading the answer. He knows that Chantel had gotten the items recently from the resale shop.

"Well, I am the most famous Muggle-born from the war and this room is decorated exactly like it was in the Malfoy Manor. The added value is the fact that it is also decorated in a not so fine spray of my blood, thanks to Bella Le Strange.

This lovely set of dark patches on the carpet, I am almost certain that it will match." She leans down and rolls up her sleeve. With a wave of her hand, no wand in sight or words uttered, she takes the glamour off her arm and lines it up with the stains.

"Sure enough, that is where my freshly carved arm was pressed in to make room both Bella and Feneir to lean down and taunt me." Hermione pops up and raises her pen. "Lady Pucey, where do you want the signatures?"

Adrian and Alan are appalled at Chantel's passive-aggressive move. Also to blatantly invite the two girls that she wants Adrian to see instead of Hermione. They are proud that Hermione handed her her arse though. No one dares to stand up to Chantel Pucey, if they don't want to be ruined. The problem with Hermione is that everything out there about her, is the truth and most of the time has been approved by her.

Hermione, always believing in being polite, walks over to the girls and holds out her hand to shake with them. "I am sorry that we have not met. I do believe that you were a couple years behind me in school."

The first girl is the one that has been staring at her in awe. "Catherine Rosier." Hermione nods and turns to the other girl.

"Mary Ellen Dolaholv" Hermione smiles and laughs a bit. "Well this is cozy. Is your mother still alive?" She asks.

"Yes, she is. Why you want the matched set?" The girl snarls and stands.

"No, I wanted to know if you are the only legitimate child or not. I know of many illegitimate. I am sorry, but your father used to gad about a bit. We had a bit of a history though. My killing him was just payback for him trying and failing to do me in at the end of my fifth year. I am just a better shot with the fire whip." She pulls her shirt up and neckline down to show her scar, as far as decently possible.

Adrian stands up and growls. "Alright, this is it. I have put up with all that I am going to. All that you have proven to me, Mother, is that Hermione is a better person than you and your little B-list club. I already laid my position out to you and Father. Until you accept that, please don't contact me. Come on Hermione, I'll take you to dinner." He walks her out, and away from the poisonous house of his youth.

"You do know that a reluctant heir is still an heir?" Hermione tells him as they walk to the apperation point.

"You are doing it again, Hermione. You are reverting to friend mode, when I want girlfriend mode." He mutters sullenly.

"I wish I could go back there, Adrian. I truly do, but it is becoming abundantly clear that the only reason that your family even let me in the house was to try and upstage me.

Anyone vindictive enough to do what your mother did to me, should reap what she has sown. Your father is only welcoming because he is cowed by your threat, whatever it is. Only my respect for you, stayed my hand in not wiping the floor with your mother. That was the very opposite to welcoming, Adrian and I cannot step into that house again." She kisses his cheek and pops away.

When he returns to the Pucey manor. He tells the house elves to strip the parlor of every thing that Lady Pucey had placed in there and burn it.

"I want it gone and back the way it was before. Then, pack every single item that is mine and place it in two suitcases and place them by the gate. I am not stepping foot inside the manor again." The little creature bows and goes about his orders.

Chantel bustles out of the dining room. "Adrian, now that you have rid us of the trash, lets sit down and discuss what to do about the Marriage Law nonsense." She tries to usher him into the room. "Mother, I have truly just lost the best woman out there. We are going to remain friends, but that is all." He raises his voice, so the girls in the other room can hear him. "Cathy is alright, but she is too young for me and I would not touch a Dolaholv if my life depended on it. She lied to Hermione anyway. You told me that she wasn't Anton's to begin with. If I marry, it will be of my own choosing and most assuredly not a bigoted pureblood. I read the letter and you know you have no say. The war is over, Pure blood lines are dying out and by our own hands. Your side lost and Uncle is dead because he was stupid enough to throw his life away over a half blood."

Chantel gasps and rushes off, offended and upset. She refuses to admit that the old ways are over.

Adrian stands in the hall and awaits the little elf's assurance that he has done what he has asked. When he sees the suitcases appear outside, Adrian walks out and away from the manor for good.

He is going to stay at the Leaky and the find an apartment in Muggle London to stay in. He needs to move on. He doesn't want another but Hermione, but she has finally chosen and she chose Marcus. Hell, his family all but dumped her into Flint's arms.

Will Marc treat her right, most assuredly, but not as much as Adrian would. He pays for the night and falls into a restless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Hermione returns to her flat and makes out the final paper. It only has one space on it. That space belongs to the person that she will date exclusively and hopefully marry. She isn't getting her hopes up, given her luck lately.

It is time to talk to her mother and father about their reactions. She calls her parents.

"Hey honey, I wasn't expecting you home so soon. I take it went bad again?" Amanda asks, sympathetically.

"As bad as it could; boys verses girls, the re-creation of the Malfoy parlor, complete with the actual furnishings and carpet with my blood and hair still on it, rivals that are at least two years my junior, let alone Adrian's. He is three years older than me for Merlin's sake. I called for your reactions to both of them, besides what has happened in the last few days."

Hermione can hear Jack pick up the other line. "Pumpkin, as much as Adrian tried to relax, he could not shed the upper crust thing. Marcus could. I could see the two of you out back barbecuing and hanging out with everyone. Adrian, when I tried the same, just looked out of place.

Marcus is well mannered and still, demonstrative to you. He is the one that convinced you to give George another shot. He is the one that really seems to put you first."

Amanda waits for Jack to finish and get off the line. "Sweetie, I could see that you truly cared for Adrian more. That said, you have a better shot at happiness with Marcus. Both families approve, he dotes on you and you are yourself more with him. Think of this, who was the one that was more worried about your well being? What you need to base your decision on is that first date, which one was more you and more fun?"

Hermione knew the answer right off. She hasn't laughed as much as she does when Marcus is around and she feels safe and loved wrapped up in his large arms. She thanks her parents for their assessments and rings off.

Hermione writes _Marcus Flint_ in the space and takes a deep breath before sending it off. This was a huge decision and she hopes that she made the right one. She decides that she needs to work off some of her excess energy, so she is going for a run. She throws on her running shorts and a ratty tee over her sports bra and ties on her sneakers. After stretching, she grabs her keys and ID and jogs out the door to the park nearby.

Marcus is impatiently waiting for Hermione's decision to be announced to him. His father is driving him crazy with asking, so he decides to go for a walk in a Muggle park down in the Soho area. He somehow feels at peace here, so he walks around looking for any reason for the feeling. When the jogger trips in front of him, he catches her.

She looks up and his breath catches. It's her, here in this very park, it's Hermione. He lifts her up into a bridal carry and walks over to the nearest bench, he sets her down and visibly scans for any injury.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asks in a whisper.

"Yeah, just trying to work off some excess nervous energy. I sent in my last paper. Though I am sure of my answer, it is a scary prospect to think of the almost guarantee that you are to wed the person within the year. Especially when you just met them a few weeks ago."

Marcus smirks at her. "I know the feeling. Father was not helping with my own nervousness and after checking the delivery hatch for the millionth time, I decided that taking a walk would be good. I came here, because it felt peaceful. Now I know why I felt it." He nuzzles her nose and kisses it. Night has fallen, so no one sees the dark owl land next to Hermione, but her and Marcus.

The letter is addressed to him from the Ministry. _Here goes nothing._ He thinks. The paper says that Hermione chose him. He looks up at her tear filled eyes and pulls her into his arms. "Don't cry, Princess. This is the best news I have ever received. Let me walk you back to your apartment. I want to make sure that you get home safely." Marcus reaches out his hand and she takes it, standing. "Thank you." He whispers and kisses her like he is branding her mouth as his and his alone.

Marcus threads his fingers through hers and allows her to lead him to her close by apartment. He watches as she climbs up the two flights of stairs to her quarters. Hermione unlocks and enters the two bedroom apartment. She hears him shut the door, as she places her sneakers in the hall closet and her keys in the bowl on the hall table.

Marcus walks up to her and wraps his arms around her and whispers. "Why are you so nervous, Hermione. I am not going to push you for anything that you are not willing to give me, Baby." He nibbles down her neck and smiles when he hears her guttural moan. _Gotcha!_ He thinks and pulls her tighter to him.

Hermione turns in his arms and laces her arms around his neck, pulling him down. Marcus leans down and scoops her up into his arms. Hermione wraps her legs around his waist. Marcus groans and walks to the couch, laying down and kissing her. Hermione feels his large sure hands pull and push at her clothes, though doesn't attempt to pull them from her.

Marcus is going wild, wanting to be closer and closer to her. Now that he knows she is his, he wants to mark her whole person as his. The way that she is responding is intoxicating to him. He pulls his head away. "Princess, I don't want to do anything too involved tonight. I want to take you out, spoil the hell out of you and show you that I will always take care of you, before we get there. You have had a lot of upheaval lately and we need to focus on being together as a couple, before "being together"." He strokes her face with his fingertips and begins to kiss her eyes and cheeks.

Hermione tears up again, that is what she wanted and frankly, needed to hear. Marcus stands slowly and lifts her up. He carries her into her bedroom and sets her on the bed. "Take a nap, I'll see if I can make something for dinner. It won't be much, I don't know how to cook many things." He kisses her head and goes to the kitchen.

He finds tomato soup and makes some grilled cheese sandwiches. That paired with some hot tea, he feels will fill her up. He carries the tray of food into the bedroom, sets it down and wakes her for her supper. He sits next to her and they talk about what is going on with her and her family. Hermione tells him about the gala and that she has tickets.

"Tell me what time it is and I will escort you, Princess. I would be honored to be your date." He smiles and takes a sip of his tea. He leaves, soon after cleaning up and locks the door on the way out.

Hermione finds a note on the kitchen table the next morning.

 _Princess,_

 _I put the leftovers in the icebox. Where is the ice? Please try to enjoy your weekend. I took the second ticket and will be in touch with you about attire, I doubt very much that wizard robes will be appropriate. I am going to be in practice, starting the week after next, for the next four weeks. Then the season starts up. The season lasts until the beginning of May. I have the weekends of Christmas, New Year's and Easter off, but that's about it, other than the odd canceled match. I am sorry that for most of the time, you will be alone. I promise that I will make up for the time I'm gone, when I am home._

 _Before that though, I want to take you out, just the two of us. Just let me know when you are free and I will surprise you. I locked the door on my way out._

 _Rest well, my darling._

 _Marc_

Hermione decides that she will write to him and thank him. She makes herself a travel mug of coffee and goes out to do her shopping for the week.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I couldn't remember if I had declared my having no rights to these characters legally, so I decided to do so again. I don't own anything that deals with Harry Potter, aside from my books and DVDs, I think there maybe a bookmark kicking around also, but it's been a while.

Chapter Eighteen:

One thing that she likes about this neighborhood is that they have a nice farmer's market. She goes there first to get her produce, some fresh bread goods, and some jam for her mornings. Hermione brings this all back and walks to the grocery store to get the rest on her list.

She gets some haddock, scallops and shrimp at the fish counter. Hermione selects some steak, burgers with bacon and cheese, hamburg, and pork chops for the cart. In the frozen section, she adds some curly fries, a pizza, some frozen corn, peas, broccoli and cauliflower. With bacon, eggs, milk, cream, creamer for her coffee, cheese, loo paper, butter, soap and shampoo, she is ready to go home.

Today is Hermione's cooking day. She plans to make up some pasta carbonera, shrimp alfredo and corn chowder. These will be last her through the next two weeks of lunches and dinners. When she is done, she does her laundry and cleans the apartment. It is twenty til eight when she is done. Hermione eats dinner and takes her shower before going to bed.

On Sunday morning, Amanda Granger calls her daughter for a chat. Hermione tells her about running Friday night and tripping . "Someone caught me in their arms. When I turned to thank them, it was Marcus. He gasped like he wasn't expecting to find me. Then he picked me up like I weighed nothing and placed me on a bench. While he was looking me over for injury, a Ministry owl landed with his letter. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and thanked me.

He walked me back home, made me supper and tucked me in. I told him about the gala and he said he would be in touch to find out the proper form of dress and to get my schedule for a date. He took the other ticket."

"Honey, this is what I was telling you about. He could tell you were upset and knew about the stressful week you had. He didn't push for anything, but took care of you. I am glad you were able to find him. Now tell me about what you found at the farmer's market. Take Marcus to Marc Jacobs or Valentino. Both lines are great this year and will do well for a tux to last over the years, style wise." Hermione agrees and tells her about what she found at the market. Amanda says that the next time she goes to call her. They hang up and Hermione writes to Marcus.

 _Marc,_

 _Thank you for all you have done. I appreciate it all. I am free all week, so whenever. I will, of course, let you know if something comes up. My mother gave me a couple ideas for the "apparel" issue. This is my falcon, Hugo_

 _Hermione_

Marcus is flying around the grounds of the manor when the note comes via a very proud falcon. He lands on the stick of Marcus' broom. "Hey there, what do you have for me?" The bird holds out his leg. He gives the falcon a treat and unties the note.

Marcus smiles when he recognizes Hermione's handwriting. He knew he was doing the right thing with leaving, but his arms have felt empty since he pulled away from her and left the apartment. "Oh Princess, you are so welcome." He smiles and reads on, pleased that she is happy. He can't wait to see what she has in mind.

Marcus flies home and immediately floos the florist. "I want to order a bouquet of red wildflowers. The card should say "Just to brighten your day. Marc." That's M-a-r-c." The florist gives him the okay and bills his vault.

He then writes a card to his woman. It feels so good to be able to say that, finally. Hermione is going to be Mrs. Marcus Flint in the future. He will not stop until that happens.

He can't wait until he can hold her all night long and feel his child growing within her body. He has longed to be a father for a bit now and has already promised himself that the second she tells him that she is with child, he will stop playing. The playing schedule interferes with spending time with his family.

He eats dinner with his father and tells him of Hermione's decision and of what happened Friday night. Lord Flint is overjoyed with the prospect of having Hermione as a daughter in law. "Hold on Dad, this is just the first step in the process. We both feel that as happy as we are, it is going a bit fast. I want to date her for a bit, before I propose. That said, I already know that I see her as my wife and children's mother."

His father reaches out and pats his shoulder. "Good to hear that, Son. Her needs and wants come first. Treat her with care, passion and respect and you should have a happy life."

Marcus nods and takes his leave from his father. He is proud that the man is doing better. He has been drinking less since he met Hermione in that bar. It may be because he feels that Hermione will not want to be around that or maybe the presence of a female in the manor after so long, has brought him out of his fog of mourning.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I know, I know it's short. I figured that Percy should be told the whole shebang.

Chapter Nineteen:

Hermione is refreshed and happy when she enters her office, Monday morning. Percy is relieved to see her back to herself. He follows her into her office and sits in a seat.

"Alright my dear boss, what happened this weekend? Last I knew, you were still trying to figure out what to do with those two men." Hermione chuckles to herself at his gossipy question.

"It all became very clear on Friday night, when Lady Pucey made her position abundantly clear. I was able to enter the house this time, but the parlor was scavenged from the Malfoy Manor and carefully recreated. It still had bits of my hair and blood. The CSI unit from Scotland Yard would have a field day in there. To add insult, she had two girls that entered Hogwarts during my third year. Given that Adrian was in your year and you are three years older than I am, that is gross on many levels. That means that he was a seventh year when they entered.

I called my parents, they had not given me their opinions yet and after listening to them, I made my decision. My mother made a good point. She told me to think back and asked which date did I have a better time, and most importantly, on which date was I more myself.

I made out my last paper, with Marcus' name and while out running that night, I tripped. I was saved from falling by Marcus and while he was looking me over for anything that hurt, he received my decision. He brought me back to my place and made me supper and took care of me." Percy sits back and shakes his head. Flint pulled it off. He was the underdog, though he was just as determined to gain her hand.

"I am glad that you have found some peace and I know that Flint will treat you well. Marcus is a good man. I am happy for you, little sister." Percy gets up and hugs her.

"Alright, enough of that. Let's get to work." Hermione smiles to him as he pulls away laughing. He nods and tells her what has happened since she went home. Hours pass as she and Percy get some headway made in the Goblin/Wizard agreement. She hears her assistant clear his throat and knock on the doorjamb.

"Hey Boss-lady, you've got a delivery." Hermione looks up to see that Percy has a huge bouquet of red wildflowers in his arms and a handwritten card in his hand. He brings in the crystal vase of flowers and hands her the cards. One is the little card from the flowers. She smiles as she reads the slip of card stock, then she opens the card.

 _My Princess,_

 _I hope the flowers make you smile. I have made arrangements for a night out. Please be ready by seven on Wednesday night. I will pick you up at your apartment, my darling._

 _Would I possibly be able to treat you to lunch this noontime? If you can't make it, memo me. Otherwise, I will be down around twelve._

 _'Til then,_

 _Marc_

Hermione looks at her watch. It is five of twelve. She snorts and cleans up her desk. No one is supposed to know what she is working on until the representatives meet over the treaty next week.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Finally, a longer chapter. Once again, I don't own J. K. Rowling's story or characters, but I love playing with them. I have a few explanations coming up, I believe. Also, I have other stories that focus on George/Hermione and Blaise/Hermione in my folder. -Krys

Chapter Twenty:

A knock brings her head up. She smiles at the tall, muscular, dark haired man leaning against her doorway with crossed arms. "Hey Princess, ready for lunch?" He smiles back and unwinds as she stands and grabs her purse.

She had brought lunch today, but she will heat it up for Percy later. He was just saying that he was hoping that she would bring in some of her shrimp alfredo again sometime.

"Yes, how has your day been?" Hermione asks as she walks toward him. He smiles slowly and reaches out to pull her into his arms. "It's been alright, but it just got so much better." He whispers in her ear and kisses down her neck. "I have missed having you in my arms, baby. Come on, I am sure you are hungry."

He takes her hand and leads her down the stairs to the Atrium. They walk out into Diagon Alley and he leads her by the hand through Knockturn Alley to another street.

"There is a nice restaurant over here, but from the Ministry, you have to go through Knockturn to get there."

They walk into Wanderlust and Marcus informs the host of the reservation. He places his hand on the small of her back and escorts her to their table by the window.

Marcus pulls out her chair and seats her before sitting next to her. The host doesn't bat an eye and hands them their menus. Hermione scans the menu and decides to get the roast beef club with a side salad and pumpkin juice.

Marcus moves his arm around her while still looking at his menu. Hermione feels the difference right away. When Adrian did it, it was a blatant move. Marcus is just holding her, because he wants to be close to her.

He sets his menu down and looks at her. "Have you decided yet?" When she nods, he smirks and pulls her closer. "Good."

The waiter comes with their drinks; her pumpkin juice and his coffee. Marcus motions for Hermione to go first, instead of ordering for her. When she is done, he orders his chicken pot pie. "I'll go put that in right away." The waiter leaves and Hermione snuggles into Marcus' waiting embrace. He wraps around her even more and nuzzles into her curls. "How was your weekend, Princess?" He asks in a whisper, while nibbling on her neck.

"Fine, I went to the Farmer's market and grocery shopping, then I cooked ahead for my lunches and dinners this week. Yesterday, I cleaned, did my laundry and talked with my mum. She told me about two lines that would do you well for a tuxedo." Marcus nods into her neck, before straightening up.

"Mine wasn't even that exciting. I basically did some flying around to check on the outbuildings on the property and spent the rest of it going over the bills and accounts with my father. He hasn't passed the title down to me, but he has included me in most of the affairs of the family since I graduated from Hogwarts." He tells her.

 _In fact, he and his father spent the day Saturday arguing about the fact that the help wasn't doing much around the manor aside from collecting a wage._

 _Marcus finally broke down and showed his father what Hermione's parents' house was like when he visited. Micheal Flint was happy to see that her family was just like she is. That bodes well for his grandchildren, their mother and other grandparents are warm and welcoming. He pulled back from the penesive with tear filled eyes at how nicely they treated his son._

The food comes and they eat, again sharing their meals with each other. Marcus holds up a choice fork full to Hermione's mouth, after blowing on it. "Careful love, it's hot." He tells her. She passes him half of her sandwich and some fries. She offers the salad, but he shakes his head. Marcus is happy to see that she finished her lunch. Percy had said that she had trouble eating for a while. He pays at the desk and escorts his girlfriend from the restaurant and back to their offices.

 _Adrian came in that morning looking upset, but he shook Marc's hand and wished him and Hermione well. "You do know that if you ever mess this up, I'll be waiting in the wings to scoop her up." He tells him with a wry smile._

 _"Yeah, but that's not going to happen. I don't have any ex's in the background that are vying for me still, so no interference from anyone and I plan to leave the Quidditch to the others the minute she tells me we are pregnant." He tells his best friend. He knows it will be a while before Adrian moves on, hopefully when he is ready, Hermione has a friend or cousin for him._

Marc and Hermione hold hands through Diagon Alley and up to her office. "When do you want to guide me with finding me proper attire for our date?" He pulls her close and kisses her hands, looking into her light brown eyes. Hermione stares back at him and burrows into his arms. Marcus grins at the motion. _'That's it Baby, I'll always hold you.'_

"Well when are you free to do so? We have a date on Wednesday and the gala is on Saturday night." Hermione knows that she will have to work around his schedule soon.

"This week is my last week of Ministry work. So I am free every night especially if you are looking to fill them up." He grins down at her. "Seriously, I have no plans this week, so decide what night you want to do it and I will go with you. Now I'll let you get back to your job. See you later, Baby." He leans down and kisses her, pulling her up and into him. He groans when she opens her mouth and meets his tongue with hers. His hands move down to her hips and pulls them into his, showing her just how much he wants her. He wants it all, but he refuses to rush her.

Hermione flicks her door shut. Percy has gone down to see Audrey to lunch. She locks both it and his emergency door. Marcus feels the magic float past and hears the door close. He adds a strong silencing ward. He needs to show his woman just how much she doesn't need another man. He walks to her desk, drops her gently into her chair and kneels. "So what does my personal goddess like the most." He asks as he kisses down her neck, his hands skimming over her body. He pulls back and watches her reactions as he palms her breasts.

Hermione throws her head back with a groan. Marc smiles devilishly. "We'll revisit all this another time, Princess, but I want to do something for you before I go back upstairs." He pushes her skirt up and pulls her hips towards him. Marc looks down to get a view of his woman before him. Hermione's panties are getting damp. He shimmies them down and off of her.

He groans at her clean skin glistening with her excitement. _'Yeah, that is just what I want to see. I get her going too.'_ He adjusts himself and gently licks it all up. He feels Hermione start and uses one large hand to hold her still while using the other to trace around her opening lightly. It causes her to leak out even more. He focuses on bathing her clit with his tongue and gathering up all that she gives him.

"Gods Princess, you have such a pretty pussy. I wish I could lick it all day, but I can't. I need you to tell me what you want me to do. What's the key to unlock all your sweet cream for me?" He whispers in her ear while still lightly rubbing around. Hermione is thrashing around in her chair.

"G spot and licking, vibration." She moans out as he spreads more of her slickness up to ease his movements. He kisses her lips and dips back down to making her come.

Marcus sinks a finger inside the tight hole and feels her growing even more so. "You are so close, let me help you some darling. I want to see you fall apart before me." He coaxes and curls his finger rubbing the little spot inside her. He feels her constrict. Marc smirks and bends his head to lick and suck at her. Hermione arches and gasps before Marc gets surprised by her. He cleans all the moisture up reverently. He straightens up to her and kisses her lips. "That's it, Baby. That was what I wanted, Princess. See you later, my love." He helps her get back together and hugs her. He winks at her. "I will be by later to escort you home." He leaves and closes her door.

Hermione looks at the closed door. That was amazing. Todd always got out of doing that for her. She hadn't thought that Marcus would want to do that for her. Let's face it, he is a helluva more masculine that Todd ever thought of being. She is sure that Dr. Todd Graham D.D.S. will be there with the latest catch. Knowing her luck, he will be seated with Hermione and her parents. Maybe, she should warn Marcus about him.

Hermione finishes up her work for the day, emailing Ragnok about finally narrowing it down to one. _"I am in a better place already."_

She gets a return almost immediately. _"I already knew. Young Mr. Flint came in this weekend. He said that he wanted you added to his accounts. He seems very smitten, Hermione."_ Hermione is taken aback. He added her to his accounts.

She tidies up and looks up at the knock on her door. She scans and finds it to be Marcus. "Come in." She calls. He opens the door and closes it again. "Are you ready, Princess?" He leans against the door.

"As ready, as I will ever be." Hermione stands and walks up to him. Marcus reaches out and lifts her into his arms. "Let's go home, then Hermione." He whispers in her ear, making her picture going home with him and whimper softly. Marcus smirks and leads her out of the office. They pass Harry and Draco on the way. Both men smile and Harry covertly winks at her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

Hermione decides since he was nice enough to escort her, she should feed her man. She heats up two dinners and sits him down. "Princess, you don't have to cook for me." He snags her passing form and pulls her into his lap. Marcus wraps his arms around her and smiles thinking about their future. His tiny woman cooking for him and their family. He wants to get there soon.

"I know, but you didn't have to do what you did this afternoon, either." She smirks to him.

Marcus is shocked. "Oh yes, I did." Marcus turns her in his lap, so she is straddling him. "You don't know how much I needed to do that. I needed to drink you down, and I will need to do it time and time again, until I close my eyes for the last time. As for lunch, I was hungry and wanted to see you. I do have to ask you why you didn't know I wanted to." He could tell she was surprised by his licking her up like cream. "You taste so good on my tongue, baby. I enjoy doing that for you. So get used to being pampered in the bedroom and out of it, because I loved doing even that little." He pokes her lightly on the nose. He lets Hermione up to get their dinner.

Marcus stands and helps her get the table set, remembering where some things were. They sit down to Hermione's corn chowder and a basket of warmed bread knots. He takes a mouthfull of chowder and can't hold back his moan at the taste. He swallows and turns to Hermione.

"Thank god, you never cooked for any of my competetion. I would never been able to beat them away. If Blaise had known you cooked like this, he would have disowned his mother." He exclaimed and took another spoonful, before shaking his head and finishing his bowl.

"It's really nothing, Marc. I've always liked cooking. Cleaning, not so much, but I am very tidy, so it works out." Hermione chuckles at herself. Marcus shakes his head again. "No, it is a big deal. You being able to cook like this, in this world, means that you have an edge over the pureblooded heiresses. Aside from your obvious intelligence and power, that is.

It is a sad reality, but the girls are raised to expect to have help with doing the chores around the house, all have house elves. Where as we boys are raised to cherish any skill that is above and beyond the normal for our world.

You are familar with Mrs. Weasley. Her cooking skill is magical, not manual, like yours. It's all spells. She would not know how to do it without a wand." He spells it out for her.

Marcus stands and starts to take care of the dishes, rinsing and loading the dishwasher, but beyond that he is stumpted. Hermione smiles at him and adds the detergent, closes the door and sets the thing to wash. The man smiles again. "That thing is ingenious." He remarks, before turning to Hermione.

He wraps her in his arms and rests his forehead against hers. "What do you say to going shopping tomorrow night, or on our lunch hour?" He asks looking into her eyes and getting lost in them once again.

Hermione smiles at the idea. "Alright, I think I can swing a lunch shopping date." She scrunches her lips to the side in thought. Marcus rolls his eyes. "Oh, you think so? Well my love, I'd say it's a date then. I'll stop by your office to pick you up and you can teach me about Muggle formal wear. I just hope it's more comfortable than the wizarding robes. They are usually made from wool and are heavy."

Hermione smirks as she remembers Ron's from her fourth year. "I am certain that it will be lighter and most likely not wool in that sense. There are wool blends, I am sure, but this is still the summer. You will not want to have a wool tuxedo on." She chuckles a bit. Marcus, loving that she is so happy with him reaches out and tickles her, before pulling her to him.

"I need to be going, Hermione. I need to check in on Father and you need your rest, my love." He whispers, wishing that she would give him leave to go and come back, but he refuses to rush her into that or any decision. He will take this courtship as slow as she needs. His goal is for her to want to stay in his arms for the rest of her life and she is skittish of the whole idea still.

Hermione doesn't need as much time as he thinks she does. She may have had been a bit nervous Friday night, but he washed those thoughts of him not taking this seriously away that very night. What he did this noontime may have been nothing much for him, but she felt cherished and loved afterward, especially when he helped her get everything back in order.

"Marc, go check on him and come back." She hands him a key to her apartment. His eyes widen and then darken. "I promise, I will not be too long, baby." He kisses her goodbye for now and runs from the building like it was on fire.

Marcus pops home and informs his father that he will be spending the night away. Lord Flint smirks and nods. "Good luck, Son. Do say hello to my daughter for me and tell her that she is always welcome here also." Marcus nods and waves on his way to his chambers. He gathers clothes for the work day, sleep pants, his tooth brush and paste and some shower supplies into a smaller version of his Quidditch duffle.

He has already paid for Hermione's sets of tickets to every home game. He got two for each game. He knows she really doesn't care for the sport, but doesn't want to miss seeing his woman when he is in town, even if it is only seeing her sitting in the stands from the air. He waves again to his father on the way out and pops back to Soho.

When he opens the door to her flat, he sees Hermione close her book and look over. They both smile for a bit before he sets his duffle down, locks up for the night, walks over to her and scoops her up into his arms. "You're back." She smiles and hugs him around the neck.

"Yes, Princess. I could not pass up an oppertunity to hold you close to me all night long. So I informed Father that I would be staying away from the Manor, packed and popped back as soon as I could. Father says that you are welcome anytime you want. He also wanted me to say Hi to you for him." Marc smirks and leans in for her lips. Without setting her down, he reaches down and grabs his duffle. He carries her into her bedroom and sets her down on the bed, before stowing the duffle on the other side, "his side".

Hermione gets up and goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Marc uses the time to change into his pjs. He is lying on top of the covers when she comes out. His eyes almost fall out of his head. Marcus sits up and groans. "Hermione, you look so beautiful, Baby." She crosses the bedroom clad in only a tiny black chemise and with her hair down.

When she gets within reach, Marcus hauls her up on the bed and straight into his arms. "You do know, now that I am here. I am going to do everything in my power to own a side of whatever bed you deem worthy of sleeping in." He kisses down her neck and across her collarbones. Marcus stops abruptly when he comes to the top of her whip scar.

Hermione had taken all her glamours off. This was the last test for him. If he can deal with all of her scars, and still think her worthy of being with, then when he asks, no matter how soon, Hermione will accept his proposal.

"Darling, what happened here?" He asks quietly, trying to keep his temper at the sight of her having been injured.

"In my fifth year, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and I went to the Ministry's Department of Mysteries. There, we encountered the Death Eaters. Riddle had been trying to get Harry there all year. He wanted Harry to get the prophecy for him. It smashed during the battle with them. The Order of the Pheniox came to help. Sirius almost fell in the veil. Luckily, he looked behind him and jumped away from it.

I had silenced Anton Dolaholv, that was my mistake, and I paid dearly for it. He was able to do silent magic. He cast a fire whip at me and it cut me from my collarbone to my opposite hip."

Marcus immediatly peels the chemise from her to see the scar in it's entirety. He starts at her collarbone and laves the whole thing down to her hip and back up again. On the way back up, he sees her arm and grumbles asking what was the story with that one.

"During the war, Harry, Ron and I were on the lam for most of a year. We were caught about two months before the ending battle. The snatchers brought us to Malfoy Manor. Draco tried to cover for us, but Belletrix went off the deep end at the sight of the Gryffindor sword. It was supposed to be in her vault. She started screaming, asking what else did we take. Soon it was figured out that I was a "Mudblood", and she decided to get the infomation out of me, because she wouldn't have to spill decent blood to do it.

She carved this into my arm, kicked me in the lower abdomen and crucioed me for an hour and half straight. The whole time, Feneir was drooling over me like a freshly killed deer or something. Dobby, Harry's friend/elf, saved us by popping us out of there, but Bellatrix threw a dagger as we popped away and it got him in the heart.

During the last battle, Molly killed Belletrix, Remus and Sirius teamed up and took out Greyback and I took out Anton, while Harry and Riddle battled. Professor Snape died a hero, and Harry made sure that he would be remembered as one."

Hermione looks at Marcus and waits for the man to jump out of her bed and say it is all too much. He just licks each letter and raises his head to look back at her. "You are so brave, Hermione. Not only are you a smart and caring individual, but you are my personal battle goddess." He leans up and kisses around her face, knowing that he passed the test. Though he is upset that she had to go through that, he is happy that she shared it with him. It makes their bond even stronger and he wants it to be as tight as it can be.

Marcus doesn't stop with her face. Now that she is only wearing her tiny French cut panties he has some work to get done. Mostly, lavishing all his attention on her body, which is now cradling him and driving him crazy. He strains against the almost need to shed his pants and her underwear and just go for it all. It needs to be her decision.

Instead, he decides to just pay attention to her breasts. He didn't have the time to get better aquianted this afternoon, seeing as he wanted to get her off, quickly. He savored the memory of that experience the rest of the day. Adrian had asked him a couple times what the crazy grin was for, but even he isn't that much of a bastard as to torture his best friend, who is trying his best to get over Marcus' girlfriend, with the intimate details of his and Hermione's bedroom (office) details.

Hermione's head rolls back as her hands come up to hold his head to her, as he sucks, licks and nibbles around her nipples and the underside of her breasts. His hands are constantly moving, stroking her whole body in long sweeping measures. His hips nestle against hers and start rolling into her, making her long for him to remove the barriers. He wraps his arms under her shoulders and comes back up to kiss her mouth, jaw and behind her ear. He has his whole body lined up with hers. "If you would let me, I would spend the whole night, every night, with you wrapped tightly in my arms." He whispers in her ear, before moaning as Hermione had finally been able to sink a hand between them and into his pants.

She smiles at his reaction to her touch. _He really likes me touching him._ She watches as Marcus' eyes roll back in his head as she lightly glides her fingers around the base of his penis and his sac. When he comes back to reality, he bucks into her hand and hangs onto her hips. Hermione traces upward, along his ridged abdomen, hard pectorals and over his large bisceps. Her lips and tongue follow as she reaches around his ribs and strokes down his back to his rear end. He bucks again when Hermione squeezes. By this time his erection had started to really peak out of his fly and he is rubbing against her wet panties, making them even more so with each meeting.

He is a bit concerned, because his earlier playing with her proved to him that she is very tight inside and with his family's "secret" it might hurt her too much when he finally enters her. He needs to prepare her even more so than anyone else would need.

Marcus sneaks a finger under the side of her panties and into her soaking passage, she moans in pleasure and arches in his arms. Hermione knows where they are hurtling towards and for once she doesn't care for the life of her. She has been through her first love cheating on her, her first lover leaving because she didn't share enough of her life with him. She can handle her second lover leaving if he does.

Little does she know, Marcus has been wanting a chance with her since she started at the Ministry and after falling so hard for her, he never plans to leave her or cheat. He knows he has the best thing possible for him in his arms.

Hermione is brought back to the moment when Marc strips her panties off of her and replaces his finger with his tongue, pumping it in and out of her like he would with his dick. He moans when she goes over from the action and licks up everything before working two fingers into her, She can feel him trying to stretch her out for him. His moving fingers set her off again, This was the reason that Todd stayed the three months that he did. She was super easy to get off. Marcus is finding this out and absolutely loving every single minute of it.

Marcus leans up and looks into her eyes. "What we do is up to you, darling. I will never force you to do anything." He tells her and strokes her hair back. Hermione raises her legs and after using her hands to get them over his erection, pushes his pants down his legs. Marc lays a hand on her belly and places a contraception charm on her. "Not until we are ready for them. When you tell me we are, I will give you as many babies as you want to bear me." He swears into her ear and opens her wider.

Hermione runs her fingers over the engorged member bobbing out from his hips, straining to meet up with her. She smirks at him and starts stroking him. Marcus' back arches at the sensation of her jerking him off. It just feels too damned good; her little hands gliding up and down his shaft. Hermione can tell he is close, so she lines him up with her entrance and keeps pumping, while holding herself open. Marcus groans and comes all over her clit, and inner lips.

He leans back, watching her rub his come around her little nub. He has never seen anything more erotic, that he gets turned on again just by seeing that and the sight of his come dripping down the tiny inner lips around her vagina almost has him wanting to come again. He lines up and tells her that he'll help her with this and taps her clit lightly with his tip making it wet with his pre-cum. He watches her closely and just when she is about to come he enters her, pushing into her tight vagina. Hermione moans at the feeling of him filling her with his girth. Marcus pushes in as far as he can, before she tightens around him and soaks his cock.

"Hey there Princess, I haven't even started making love to you." He smiles and whispers to her in a happy voice.

"I know, it just feels so damned good." She moans and rolls her hips. Marc pulls out a bit and pushes the rest of the way. Hermione cries out in pleasure as he groans. He has never found a woman that could take all of him, granted he has only been with two other women. Her muscles cradle his entire length and after a breath, he starts to move. He pulls Hermione up and holds her still as he slowly pumps in and out of her, feeling her wet pussy take him time and time again. "You're getting wetter, Hermione. It that all for me and my cock? Huh Baby, you like my dick deep inside you don't you?" He whispers and keeps thrusting slowly into her trembling passage. She just whimpers in response. She is far too into the pleasure of his making.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm back! I got my other stuff done i.e. grocery list, wheeler club memberships and dishes, so now I can update some more. Happy Mother's Day to all the other mothers out there. I got a stuffed owl and a nice card from my daughter and got to gross out the rest of my family (MIL) by eating cottage cheese for breakfast, so score! It was good. Mother's Day here in western Maine has brought a "rain" storm, so far we have almost two inches of the whitest, fluffiest rain I have ever seen and still coming down.**

Chapter Twenty-two:

Marcus, himself is ready to cry at how perfect she is for him. He pulls out completely and lays her across his left arm as he taps her clit with his tip again, before thrusting in and driving the whole way. He lays her down and raises her hips to meet his, all the time pumping as fast and hard as he can. He feels her tighten up on him and fly apart, coating his whole cock with her cream. It feels so great that he barely has enough time to pull out and stroke himself to completion covering her whole pussy with his come. The warm sensation of it hitting her clit and lips again sets her off.

"Gods Baby, you are far too sexy for your own good." Marcus cries out and enters her body again. He is done with slow and sensual. He pulls her up into his arms and presses her against the wall near the bed, pounding into the most perfect home for his cock that he has ever found. She is wet, warm and so very responsive that he can't leave her alone.

Hermione is almost crying. She always thought that she and Todd had great sex, but being with Marc is mind blowingly good. She may very well be addicted to his cock. It fits perfectly inside her and she has never come so much in a single hour. She hangs onto his shoulders and head and rolls her hips with his, making them both moan. She is getting close again and he is kissing everything he can reach, and licking her neck, sucking on her shoulders and collarbones. "Marcus!" She shouts as she goes over again, as he walks back over and lays her down on the bed and slides in and out of her.

"Hermione, I know we are early into this relationship, but I want you to know that from this moment on, this perfect pussy clamping around my cock is mine, I am a possessive man. You are mine, I know you are a very do it yourself person, but you are mine now." He growls out and pounds even harder into her, triggering her again. Marc leans down and kisses her neck and behind her ear before returning to her mouth. He doesn't pull out, he spills deep inside her and gathers her into his arms even tighter, before turning on his side and cradles her in his arms.

Hermione flicks her hand and the covers fall on top of their sweaty, glowing bodies. Marcus is still kissing her and slowly stroking her body down into relaxation. "I don't have enough words to thank you for that, Princess." He kisses her temple and snuggles her as Hermione hums and starts dozing on his arm. He slowly pulls out and brings her leg on top of his.

"Goodnight, my Princess. I love you Hermione." He whispers in her ear and follows her into blissful sleep.

In the morning, Hermione wakes and realizes that she is nestled deep in Marc's arms. Her alarm is about to ring and it's on "his" side. She watches as the annoying bell clock starts to ring. He tries to reach it, but with something (Hermione) on his other arm, he isn't able to. Hermione silently snickers and heaves herself over his chest to reach it and shut it off. When she goes to move off of him again, he clamps onto her and pulls her down to his lips.

She looks at his sleepy smile and hopes she will get to see it everyday. "Marcus, we need to get ready for work." He sits up and nods, before launching for her and carrying her, over his shoulder, into the bathroom. "Let's save some time and wash each other off."

Surprisingly, he is serious about the shower. He doesn't try anything sexual and helps her out, before drying them both off. Hermione walks into her closet and gets dressed while Marc throws on the clothes that he brought.

"Hey Princess, I never asked. How long is the lease on this place?" He motions to the apartment. Hermione is getting a coffee for the two of them, when he walks out of the bedroom. "It's month to month, meaning as long as I keep paying, the flat is mine. Why?" She knows what he is going to say and that is why she hasn't unpacked more than what she needs for day to day life.

Marcus rubs the back of his neck, suddenly nervous that she would flat out refuse. "I was just wondering what timetable you have for us." He says lamely. It is a big idea for this early on, but he feels better when she is safe in his arms. He wants her up with him, rather than in London.

"I get what you are trying to say, Marcus. I am just not ready to move in yet. When I am, you will be the first to know." She kisses him and hands him a coffee. "Thank you." He murmurs.

 _Well I can't expect her to bend to my every whim. I'm actually glad that she doesn't want to move right in. It will give me time to hammer out a way of getting the help to work. Also, it will allow me time to woo her._ Marcus thinks as they agree to meet at the Ministry. Hermione pops first and then Marcus. He looks around for her and sees that there is an issue.

He really doesn't want to get involved in Hermione and Viktor's issues. It is his business, especially after last night, but he also wants her to know that he understands that she needs to handle things herself. He walks slowly up to the gathering group, so he can hear what is being said.

"You know he still wants her, but after the scandal in her sixth year, Hermione dropped him like a hot stone." A little blonde girl, probably in Hermione's year, tells another close by.

The other girl nods and speaks up. "Heard Hermione was the most sought after. Three Weasleys, three pure bloods and a couple others, as well as Viktor. Wonder who she chose. I heard that she systematically went on dates and narrowed it all down to one at the end of last week."

Marcus smiles. _Yeah, she narrowed it down to being with me._ He is overjoyed still about that. That is until the argument filters through the gossip.

"Why Hermione? You know I love you." The blockhead says. "I have since your fourth year."

Hermione sighs and looks around trying to avoid eye contact with the bulky wizard, who was also the highest in his class. "Viktor, I already told you. I would not want to have that in the back of my mind. I have already chosen from the group of suitors and I am very happy with him."

The large man sees red. It is one thing if she was still dealing with a group, Viktor could compete. Against the one she actually chose, it would be a hard won battle, especially when she is refusing to even let him try for her hand.

"Who is this interloper that has gained you affections?" Hermione takes a breath and looks around for Marc. She immediately smiles at him. He grins back. "He won major brownie points when I read that he has played against you and could not stand you, Viktor." This surprises Marc. He had placed that in the letter to make her smile. He was not expecting that it won him his place on her original list.

Viktor could think of only a few players that shared a mutual animosity with him. As he is thinking, he sees Marcus Flint in the crowd. The gnat was watching Hermione's face and ignoring Viktor, but she is a member of the Ministry, so it could be chalked up to that.

Hermione shakes her head and starts to walk away. Marcus keeps her in his eyesight until she is free from the crowd and escorts her up the stairwell. When they near her flight, Marcus has her open the door partially as he silences their shoes and throws a disillusionment charm over them. They know that Percy will not allow Viktor into her office. So they wait until they hear Draco and Harry's voices. Soon the two are bringing the lout out to the stairs and Marc pulls her into his arms and moves them to the corner so they pass by without much more than a nod from Harry.

Hermione waves the charms away. "Harry isn't the most powerful wizard for nothing you know." She giggles to him as they walk into her office. Percy smiles and rolls his eyes as Marc kisses her goodbye. "I'll be down to go shopping with you at noon." He kisses her cheek. When she closes her door, Marcus turns to his friend. "She is taking me shopping in the Muggle world for a tux. I don't know how long it takes, but be prepared for a long lunch. I plan to make her eat something along the way." The redhead nods and salutes to Marc. "See you at noon, Marc."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three:

When noon finally rolls around, Hermione has managed to get the rough draft of the treaty done. This is a starting point for the negotiation. A short knock on her door, before it opens makes her rear back, ready to strike if needed. She settles a shield around herself and waits for the attack. All that is ambushed is her heart. There stands her boyfriend, waiting for her to get ready to go.

"Come on Princess, I have clothes to try on, just so you can say no to it." He smirks and holds out his hand to her. She gives him hers and he pulls her to him. "I can't wait to see you in your gown." He tells her. Then looking deep into her eyes, he whispers. "I especially can't wait to see your gown on the floor, while I sink deep within you, darling." Marcus wraps himself around her and hugs her hard. "I love you, Hermione." He whispers, seeing her eyes well with tears.

Hermione jumps as high as her skirt will allow and hugs his neck. "I love you too, Marcus." She is rewarded with a deep kiss and another hug.

She leads him from the Ministry and into Muggle London, paying for the taxi. He is a little disgruntled over that, but only had his card and wizarding money on him.

They arrive at the shopping center that her mother suggested. High end labels had shops in here, and Hermione hardly ever ventured here. Amanda only did for gala gowns or to get Jack another tux, he wears them out and needs them specially made, because of his height.

Marcus looks around in the Marc Jacobs store and actually finds some good things for his wardrobe, but the tuxes were nothing that either he or Hermione liked. Her next stop was Valentino. There they find a classic shawl collar tuxedo that they both like. She winks while suggesting a silver shirt to break it up. Marc runs his card through and buys the tux with black vest. He had the shoes and a black and silver tie. He asks if he can duck into the jewelry store to get a new watch and some cuff links. She shrugs and says she won't hold him up. He links his fingers with hers and they both walk in.

He does go right over to the watches, but is also looking at the wedding sets that are right next to them. He sees a classic diamond ring set. It has a decent engagement ring, and two platinum bands. He tells the clerk that he is trying to buy the things under Hermione's nose.

The clerk, having seen this approach before, slyly sees that Hermione is looking at the fashion rings. She helps her look at a few while covertly gaining the ring finger size. She returns with the size, rings up his sale; the wedding set, a new Oris watch, new cuff links with her initials on them and a set of dangle earrings to surprise her with the night of the gala. Marcus tells Hermione when she asks if he found what he was looking for, that he found it all in her. She smacks him lightly for the cheesy line, but smiles.

"Yes, I did." He kisses her head and leads her into a bistro for something to eat. Hermione gets a small bowl of tomato soup and a roast beef sandwich. Marcus does the same. She finishes the soup and half the sandwich, Marc finishes her second half.

The rest of the day drags by, but Hermione is glad to read that Ginny and Dean are making a go of it again. Ginny also updates Hermione on the rest.

 _I know that you don't want anything to do with them, but I thought you should know anyway. Bill is seeing a woman from the bank. She was engaged until someone told the guy about her flirting with Bill when he was supposed to be on his date with you. Mum and I hate her._

 _Charlie decided that Tracy wasn't so bad after all. They are together. Mum is hoping for a quick marriage/grandchild. She doesn't care which is first, with Charlie, because she never thought either would happen._

 _Fred is engaged to Angelina. He and George are still having issues over you._

 _George is sick with regret. Especially when I told him that you narrowed it down to one already. Even I don't know who it is. Dad is worried about him, so he moved him back and is hoping that he can get him to apply for the matching service._

 _Ron is like a rutterless boat still. Dad refuses to have anything to do with him._

 _Mum and Dad are still upset over you leaving the family. They understand that you need to further yourself from the others, but they love you dearly. Maybe when the hoopla calms down, we might be able to do another mother/daughter shopping day. It would do wonders for Mum's morale._

Hermione is in tears when Marcus walks into her office after knocking. He gathers her close and asks if she will allow him to read the email when she nods, he quickly scans over the words.

Marc asks if it is because of Molly and Arthur. When she nods, he decides to do something to help his princess. "Floo them. Tell them that the two of them and Ginny and Dean are invited to dinner. Your pick of place. It's going to be the six of us, my treat. If seeing the parents and your friend will make you smile, then we will do that." He kisses her head and holds her tight. Hermione calms down and thanks him.

That night, the six of them are gathered around a table at the Golden Peak. Hermione is once again in the light green dress and shoes, with her hair up and Marcus is wearing the new suit that he bought at Marc Jacobs with his light green tie. He decided to include his father and her parents also. The Weasley parents cry when they see Hermione. She is happy and has gained a bit more weight back. Molly looks to see who the young man is with her and sees the Flint boy. He has finally grown up and is an impressive package.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I think I may need to buy a new computer again! This battery issue is getting out of hand. Well, on with the show so to speak. I decided to concentrate on Choice Matters this time so to get a few more chapters out. I am in the process of writing another cross over, this on of HP and Pride and Prejudice. It is still in the notebook stage, so will be a while, if I keep having to play around with my batteries. Yes, still working on my Hermione/Blaise and Hermione/George stories also. Did type out my Beetlejuice story, so it is in the hard drive and on the list at some point.

Chapter Twenty-four:

The Grangers are anticipating the big moment anytime now. Jack thinks it will be tonight and Amanda has taken the gala as the time for Marc to propose. Molly coos over everyone, including Marcus. Micheal tries what Jack calls a near beer. Hermione explains that it is non-alcoholic. He asks what the brand is and Jack tells him. Marcus makes a note of it. Anything to help his father.

Everyone other than the Grangers and Micheal are amazed at how doting and affectionate Marcus is to Hermione.

After work on Wednesday, Marcus allows her to get ready by herself. He said that she should wear warm clothes, but bring "dancing clothes" and to meet him at the park. Hermione shrugs and walks out into the park. Soon someone wraps her in their arms from behind. "Shh. It's only me." Marcus coos at her, holding her until she has calmed down. "Sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to startle you." He turns her around and pushes back her hair to kiss her forehead. "Come on, we need to apperate out of here." She leads him to a deserted part of the park and he side alongs her to the field behind his manor, not that she knows it. He places a blindfold on her and places her in front of him on the broom. He flies them gently to where he set up a candlelight dinner for two. Later, he is taking her to his friend's new club in London. It's a border establishment, so it gets everyone in there.

After landing, he takes the blindfold off of her and sees that she really is scared of flying. "I am sorry, again. I thought if I went slow and gentle, it would be better for you." Marcus hangs his head in contrition. Hermione smiles gently and kisses him. He immediately responds, taking her into his arms.

When they part, she smirks. "I will never like flying. I have a fear of heights and I know what flying means even when I am blindfolded. That being said, thank you for taking it easy on me." She looks around and spies the picnic blanket laid out on the ground and set with china and silver. So what if he doesn't understand the meaning of picnic. It is extremely romantic of him to do this for her.

They share their soy glazed chicken, mixed Asian vegetables and rice. He had brought a bottle of white wine for dinner and she teases him about the affects of drinking and flying. He looks up at her seriously. "I would never hurt you, Hermione. You are always safe with me." For dessert, he produces a pumpkin roll cake with cream cheese filling. Hermione licks her lips and opens her mouth when he raises a fork to it. He leans in to lick off the filling from the corner of her mouth. It leads to making out in the long grass.

Micheal Flint looks out of the second floor window and sees his son and daughter rolling around in the field, where the lad was conceived. He shakes his head and goes to bed, dreaming of grandchildren with honey colored eyes and dark curly hair. He can't wait.

After pulling grass and the like from each other's hair, Marcus tells her to change for the second part of the date. When she comes back wearing a short denim skirt, tight tank under a loose blouse and high stacked heels and her hair down in soft ringlets, he has to physically push his mouth shut with his hand. He has jeans, a button down shirt and laced leather shoes with a decent sole. He had put some gel in his hair to bring out the wave a bit.

They apperate to the club and walk right in, due to Marcus being on the list. He had explained that the club was owned by Theo Nott. "I know Theo, we were in the same class at Hogwarts." She tells Marc. He nods and leads her to the dance floor.

During a slow song, after the club's quiet owner claimed a dance, Hermione tells Marcus about Todd. "He was an intern at Mum's for a bit, until he gained his license. The issue for me is since we broke up, he tries to upstage me with his dates. I could care less, who he is with. I have never brought a date, because I was never serious with anyone else. I guess I could have brought Harry, but it's just weird given our sibling like relationship." Marcus nods, having listened to it all. She is serious enough about him to want him to come, but felt she should warn him about the ex.

"Thank you for the heads up, but given how we are somewhat linked, I don't care about the castoff. I will make sure he doesn't ruin our good time." He nuzzles into her curls and kisses her neck. "I love you, Hermione. No ex is going to change my mind about you, on either side.

I only dated two other women. One fully admitted that she had been put it up to it as a pity fuck. I was pretty low at the time and took the opportunity. The second went by the the thought that famous, rich, as well as looking like I did, meant dumb. She was a gold digger and later latched onto my teammate. I think he finally got rid of her, but I have no idea how.

The first one changed her tune real fast. If you haven't noticed, I'm proportional. As I knew what she was referring to, I told her that I was sorry that she didn't get what she was expecting, but I wasn't going to stay with someone out of pity. Greed is another thing. It took me a bit to see it, but soon ended the relationship.

So there is no exes that will come knocking on your door. I can handle Viktor. Ron is just an annoying gnat and this Todd will wish that he never tossed you to the side. Remember what I said, Princess." Marcus pulls her closer. "You are mine." He moves his lips to her ear. "No one else is going to ever lay claim to that heavenly pussy but me. You are all mine." He whispers and then kisses her possessively.

The music changes, becoming faster and Hermione spins on her heel. Marcus reaches out to catch her, but she leans back and pushes his hands to her hips. He holds on tight while his princess teaches him how to dance to the music. He pulls her back against him and turns her around, lifting a leg to rest on his hip as he grinds into her.

"If we keep this up, you are going to come here on the dance floor and I don't want to share that with anyone." He tells her.

"Come with me." Hermione leads him to the upstairs lounges. She opens an empty one and wards it like she did the campsites during the war. "No one can disturb us now." They could still hear the music and dance. He was right she was very close.

Marcus has her bend over a stool and moves her panties to the side. He smacks her lips with his tip and sinks completely into her silt. "Yes!" Hermione yells out. He smirks and rides her hard. When she comes on him, he turns her over and slowly enters and pulls out, letting her calm down. He leans down and whispers. "I love watching you take my cock. I love seeing the sheen on your cream all over my dick when I pull out."

Hermione responds to his naughty words by rolling her hips into him and groaning. Marcus leans down and pulls her up to him, while slamming into her over and over. He groans when she tightens around him, he lets go. "God, I love you, Hermione." He moans out as his seed floods into her.

Hermione smiles and leans up to him. Marcus sees it and immediately pulls her closer. She nuzzles into his chest and sighs happily. The sound makes his night. He wants to hear it everyday. "Let's get you fixed up again and we'll get you back home." He holds his wand up and allows the camera to resume functioning. While she was setting the wards, he disabled the room camera, because he is damned if their time in the room is going to be gossip fodder.

When Hermione is back to rights, he leads her to the entrance. It's still pretty early in the night and warm, so he coaxes her into going to Fortescue's for some ice cream. He tells her to find a table and he'll be right over. When their single dish of raspberry cheesecake is ready, he takes out the ring from his pocket and places it in the top of the ice cream.

Hermione wonders how walking ten feet takes so long, especially with his long stride. She looks up to see Marcus holding a single dish of ice cream and a spoon. Hermione squints at the decoration sticking up from the single scoop. When he gets nearer, she realizes what it is in the top of the dish.

Marcus smiles sheepishly, when he sees her figure what the ring is. He sets the dish down, plucks the ring out and kneels before her. "I had planned to do this on Saturday, but I decided that I could not wait any longer to be able to call you my fiancee. The other reason for not doing it as I planned is that I realized that we didn't cast anything until we were getting dressed. As I already planned on you being my wife and mother to any children I will have, I figured I should make the gesture now. I truly didn't mean to put you in that situation so early. I am sorry; I have never forgot that before. If you become pregnant, please tell me right away, so I can put in my resignation. I promised myself that once my first child is conceived, I would stop playing. I want to be able to attend each appointment and be an active father.

That aside, for now. Hermione, since you started at the Ministry, I have been trying to find a way to ask you out. When this monstrosity of a law came to be, I saw it as my chance to get you to look at me twice. When Adrian told me that you had no clue who either of us were, it was a turn on to me. I have never been so relaxed and happy as when I'm with you. I know this is quick and you may not be ready for this big of a step yet, but I have to put it out there that I love you, always will and that I want you to be Mrs. Marcus Phillip Flint. Will you at least think about it?" He looks into her eyes, which are teaming with as many tears as his, scared that he rushed her.

Hermione leans forward and joins their lips, while reaching to join their hands. "Marcus, I haven't been dreaming of anything, but marrying you, so no I don't need time to think about it. I already decided that I would accept your proposal whenever you decided it was time to ask me. Yes, I will marry you." Hermione's smile is huge as Marcus fits the ring onto her finger. He leans closer and kisses her. "Thank you, Princess." He whispers.

"Alright love, get up off the floor. We have ice cream to eat. You are getting older, you know." She teases Marc as he stands and pushes over for him to sit.

"Very funny, Princess. So you dream of marrying me? You've seen the manor. I guess many would love to live there." Marcus looks over when she stops laughing with him. She had turned completely around from him. Marc gently forces her to look at him, seeing her tears forming, but also her determination not to let them fall. What did he say to make her so upset?


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did, but I was still quite young when Ms. Rowling started the series. Making an afghan for the wheeler club's annual auction. My MIL just bought so much yarn at a yard sale that it came in a huge Rubbermaid tote on wheels. She kept the tote. The skeins fill a 33 gallon trash bag to the top. All for $10. Yeah me!

Chapter Twenty-five:

Hermione wipes her eyes and sighs sadly, scooting around the booth. She stands and reaches into her purse. "I've been meaning to return this to you, since Ragnok sent it over." Hermione sets the vault key on the table. "When we are married, then I will think about using it, but until then, I'll use my own, thank you. None of the money or heirlooms are mine. I don't and never did care about your money, home or anything. It wasn't and still isn't my business.

What I deem my business is our relationship. All I've ever wanted is your love, devotion and faithfulness. That's it. I will talk to you tomorrow, Marcus. I love you." She kisses his cheek and walks out of the shop before popping home to cry over his callous words.

Marcus is left sitting there, dumbfounded, looking at the vault key that he had Ragnok give her. He leaves the ice cream on the table and walks to the bank.

Walking up to the nearest teller, Marcus asks to see a statement of his accounts. There is a notification of Hermione being added but no transactions from her key. He thanks the goblin and pops to the park that's near her apartment.

Walking has always helped him think, but this time the only thing he can come up with is he insulted her, though about what, he doesn't know.

Marcus decides the ones to talk to are her friends. He lucks out when he stops by the Malfoy Manor to ask Draco about finding Harry. Potter, Lovegood and Bones were over with Longbottom and his new girlfriend.

"Marc, you look dreadful, what's wrong?" Auntie Cissa asks as she opens the door. Since his mother's death, Narcissa had been the maternal influence in his life, as Blaise and Adrian's mothers were not motherly. She hugs him as she has always done and leads him to the others. The Manor is even more confusing since she scrapped the whole thing and redid it.

"I think I have insulted my princess, Auntie and I don't even know how. Not five minutes before, she agreed to be my wife, but I said something that made her turn away from me and leave, crying." The others come in, because Draco and Harry had heard Marcus' gruff but upset voice.

"Recount the whole thing, Marc." Draco asks him. Marcus goes over the whole night, leaving out their tryst. When he is done, Harry, Susan, Luna and Neville are nodding.

"First off man, congratulations Marc." Harry starts, sitting down to face him. "Second, I can spot the problem right away. What you said about the manor is what set her off. Hermione has trouble entering even mine or Neville's because of her experience here. No matter what your views are or those of your father, there are still those in the portraits that would give her grief for her bloodline.

She is the most generous and caring soul out there, not to mention she views money as something that you earn to get the things you want or need. Her parents taught her that she had to work for the things that are important to her. You put effort in to a relationship, your position, family.

You made her dream of marrying you sound like she only wanted to for what it would gain her. That's why she is upset. She dreamt of being with you, having your kids, growing old with you. Not your position, money or home. She would be happy living in an actual flat with you than gilded, sitting in that manor.

Did she ask you to show her around? No, that's because she was trying to be polite to you and your father, while inside, she was trying to tamp down her need to leave." Harry shrugs sympathetically to him and shakes his hand.

Draco pats Marcus' back. "Did Adrian tell you about what his mother did to Hermione?" Marcus turns to the blonde man.

"The first time, she put an anti-muggle born ward around the Pucey manor. Hermione couldn't even climb the front steps. She came out and insulted Hermione to her face. Hermione gracefully told Ade that she would see him at work, took her leave of his parents and walked away.

Adrian begged her for another chance after he told his parents to either be cordial or he was leaving the family. Lord Pucey knows that he doesn't have it in him to sire another heir. He bowed to Adrian's demand, forcing Chantel to do the same, though unwillingly.

Out of spite, Chantel tracked down the furnishings from "The Parlor" and re-created the whole room at the Pucey manor. On top of that, she invited the Rosier and Dolaholv heiresses to join them. Hermione handled it like a champ.

She pointed out where things happened and offered to sign a few things to add to value upon resale. When she was done, she left with Adrian following her out, apologizing the whole way. She left for home. That was the last straw.

You won, because she felt safe, loved and more like herself with you. She was able to relax and enjoy the time with you. You need to fight your way back in. Make her realize that you don't think of her like all the money grubbing whores out there vying for the money, manor, title package."

Marc nods, thanks them and leaves for Hermione's. Luckily, she gave him a key. He opens the door and finds her crying on the couch, looking at her mail. She had received the tickets to his home games.

He clears his throat. "I purchased them so I could at least see you in the stands, cheering for me, even if I couldn't hold you." She looks up at him, with tears streaming down. He thinks she has never looked more beautiful. "Hermione, I didn't mean the comment as it must have sounded. Truly, I thought you'd take it as a joke and give me more shit."

He sits on the couch and pulls her into his chest. "Princess, I am sorry that you thought I would think that of you. I have never seen you as an estate bunny. You work hard and have paid the price for everything you have.

I promised myself that if I would ever get the chance to have you as mine, I would not be a block head to you. You are far too precious to me. I love you, Hermione and I always will. You are always safe with me." He kisses her head and hugs her tighter.

"Please don't end the best thing that has ever happened to me, please!" He begs to his woman to not kick him to the curb.

Hermione's muffled, sad voice comes from his chest. "I'm sorry too, Marc. I should have been thinking in context and not gone off the handle like that." Seeing his confusion, she explains. "It means that I should not have gotten so mad before you explained. I am not going to end anything." She tells him and snuggles deeper into his arms. Tears leak out of his eyes at the motion. "I love you too, Marcus."

He can't take it anymore. Marcus noses her until she raises her head. He kisses her gently, showing her just how much he loves her. He stands and carries her to bed, stripping her clothes off and then his. He lays her down and thrusts into her. Instead of continuing to ravish her, he stretches over her and holds her. "I just want to be as close to the woman I love as I can." He murmurs to her.

He pulls her leg over his hip and moves them to their sides, wrapping her in his arms. "Now, I can sleep. Before that though Princess, does my manor unnerve you? We don't have to live there if it will make you uncomfortable. I will live where you want. Please, think about where you want to be? We just need a large enough place for our babies." He whispers and rubs his hand over her belly, where his shaft is buried right now. Hermione looks up at him with love filled eyes. "Goodnight, Princess." He kisses her and shuts off the light over his head.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This week I am updating this one. Let's cross our fingers and hope my computer will allow me to do more than three chapters. It was very helpful last week for AYNF. Now for another disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter Twenty-Six:

In the middle of the night, Marcus wakes to the feel of Hermione burrowing closer. He groans under his breath and pushes into her more, until he's buried to the hilt and holding her right against him.

He now knows what happened with Adrian. His best friend is now paying the price for his parents' views. Marcus is lucky that his father just wants him to marry. He almost lost her tonight, over a misunderstanding, and it almost killed him.

He hopes he can get her pregnant. Mainly, because he doesn't want to leave her for weeks at a time. That, and his teammates are arseholes. They go out after the games and cruise the bars.

They have been known to purposely try to break up any player's relationships, by dragging them out and pulling hootchies in to cause problems. Their mentality is that if everyone is single, like them, they don't look like the losers. The saddest part is that their coach is of the same mind. He went as far as telling the keeper, who was about to get engaged, that a team that is single will pull in more ticket sales, because the girls will follow them more.

Tomorrow the press guy for the team will be stopping by to do the yearly interview. He always says single, even if the player is not. Marc has gotten a lot of shit for not answering the man's questions. He pulls the covers over him and Hermione and falls back asleep.

They wake to the alarm and Marcus pulls out of her, before carrying her to the shower, where they wash and Hermione gets pressed against the wall. He brings her over the cusp, before lifting her and returning to the best place in his estimation. Hermione's walls contract and she coats his dick, as he releases inside her. When he pulls out and sets her down, she looks up. "You didn't again, but I've decided that we should just let nature take it's course. We're engaged, if we were to get pregnant now, we have time to get married before the child is born."

Marcus' eyes light up. He leans down and kisses her. "Thank you, darling. Let's get ready. I have a stressful day ahead of me." Hermione looks up, interested. He never tells her about his job, either of them.

"How so?" She asks as she dresses in a navy blue suit with a sky blue blouse. Marc smiles and shakes his head at how beautiful she is.

"I have a meeting with the team coach and press agent. Both believe in "Single players = more sales." I am going to get a rash of shit, but if that arse tries to pull you in, he is. Then, my teammates don't like anyone to be happier than them. They've been known to throw loose women at the members that are seeing someone." He looks desperately at her for her to understand.

Hermione gets a sly look on her face. "The muggle world has you covered on that one, Honey. Sounds like another shopping date is called for. I'm going to be in and out all day; between Gringotts, helping Mum with trying to find an attendee of the auction and other odd errands." She tells him. _Like going to the apothecary._ They pop to the Ministry and he walks her to her floor. Hermione has not taken the lift since Adrian kissed her. It isn't fear, it's just she likes the private feeling of the stairwell as everyone tries to cram into the lifts. Plus, it keeps her calves and thighs in shape.

Percy, knowing about her two out of office days has everything ready on her desk, including the ten red bouquets of wildflowers from Marcus to say he was sorry for their argument the night previous. The tall red head and his love are talking when Hermione enters, holding her travel mug in her left hand. The large diamond sparkles under the overhead lights. Audrey jumps up and all but tackles Hermione trying to see her ring.

Percy smiles at her, after pulling his girlfriend off of Hermione. "At least I don't have to worry about you. Dean has hightailed it for the States, with no return date. Ginny is upset. This law states that she will need to enter the matching program on Monday, if she doesn't find a prospect before then." He tells her. Hermione holds up a finger. She calls Ginny.

"Little Sis, two ideas; I am talking to Mum about entering Miss Ginerva Weasley into the auction. Second, both of my serious suitors before Marc, were held back by their pureblooded families. You are that "special" type. All I can say is try it. You need a prospect, not to get knocked up. Don't worry about my feelings. I only want to be friends with each of them. Plus, if Adrian found someone, it would take some worry off of Marc and my shoulders.

Used to Hermione's brainstorming mode, Ginny agrees right away. "Thank you, for being my rock again, 'Mione. Lunch is on me." Ginny hangs up after saying that she will meet her and Amanda at the gala site.

"Ginevra's taken care of for now. What's next?" She asks Percy, who is once again in awe of how she can get results in such a quick amount of time.

"Gringotts, Amanda, lunch with Miss Weasley, Amanda." Percy lists off her schedule from his Blackberry. Hermione records it in hers and waves to them.

"I want the whole story." Audrey yells to her and points to the ring. Hermione smirks like a dyed in the wool Slytherin and winks before going down the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Upstairs, Marcus is already getting a headache. As he told Hermione, it is shaping up to be a stress filled day. His coach is trying to get him to sign a contract that would make it impossible to have any relationship, let alone a committed one.

"Leo, get it through your head, I am not signing that. I have a contract with the Rippers that states that I can leave when I deem it's time to do so. That piece of trash allows no time for a personal life, whatsoever. Just because I play for the team, doesn't mean that they own me.

I have a fiancee. I am sure that the rest of the team has to follow the Marriage Law as well, so they at least have a girl now. You are forgetting where you are sitting, Leo. Should I call in Mr. Pucey, to go over this contract with us? I am sure he would be interested." Marcus growls.

Leo Stuarts had read the Marriage Law and scoffed. He needed his players single, because he gets a cut from the escort service that likes to follow the teams around and the gossip rags. Marcus never had a girl. He was a bloody good player, but was not very handsome, until he cleaned up his eyebrows and had his teeth done. Now every girl wanted to get a piece of him. The rumor was that not only was he loaded, ripped from the game and countless hours working out, but he was also packing more than the others.

Marcus was always aloof when out and never took part in the catting around that went on with the other players. If Leo could get him to sign, then it would go a long way.

"Tell me about your girlfriend, Marcus?" Pauly Myers cuts in. This is a switch. Normally, Flint has nothing to say in front of him.

"She and our relationship has no bearing on the game, unless she gives me a reason to quit." He glares at the male version of Rita Skeeter.

Leo's eyes bug out. Flint's current contract has a clause that says as he has a responsibility as an heir to a titled Wizarding house, he would be released at the time of his choosing to fulfill those responsibilities.

Paully thinks he has stumbled onto a gold mine, not knowing that the only sightings of the couple are explainable as passing acquaintances. Neither has made a statement of their relationship. The Department of Bonds and Contracts are under secrecy wards and spells. As all but two instances were in the Muggle world and no one cares over there, he's screwed and Marcus knows it.

The worrying part is the fact that Leo is pushing so hard for that clause. Marcus says that he will not play without his current contract being adhered to. "That's my final offer, Leo. Accept it or find yourself another chaser right now. I am only playing for the fun of it. I don't need the money, publicity or the stress of not seeing my fiancee every night."

Leo sits back; normally, Flint is the easiest to get to sign the contracts. Having heard the commotion, Pucey pokes his head in. "What's the problem, Marc?" He asks his part-time partner.

"Adrian, look this over and tell me what you think." Marcus hands the Head of Sports and Games the contract and watches as sweat appears on Leo's forehead.

Adrian reads the contract through until he gets to the second page. Buried in the fine print is the no relationship clause. He looks up at Marcus and then over to Leo. "How many have signed this?" He growls. With the Marriage Law in effect, this contract is fraudulent.

"Only two others. Us coaches have decided that the Law shouldn't apply to those who have to be on the road so much. It isn't fair to those back home." Leo fudges.

Adrian sits down next to Marcus and takes out his pad and quick quotes quill. "So you say that the law isn't fair to the partner at home. Why? Are the players not capable of keeping it in their pants? If not, why is that? Any woman will not put up with her man cheating. That is universal.

So as I know that the team is already on a two year contract, from looking over Marc's last year. I am going to say that they have to work with those. This meeting is over.

Mr. Myers, if you have anymore questions for Mr. Flint. Please submit them in writing. If I hear of you misquoting a player, be it him or any other, you will have to find another form of employment."

After Leo and Pauly leave, Adrian turns to Marcus. "Did you read further down? There was a clause that you would only seek out one certain escort service if you needed "relief". There was also one that you would do at least two pictorial interviews with Quidditch World Weekly. While that is fine and dandy if you wanted to, it isn't right to force it on you. I think o'l Leo is in bed with these places and wants to make more profit. I am going to send the copy I made down to Amelia. She can decide if it needs to be looked into to, but this escort thing worries me. You have repeatedly said that there seems to be a gaggle of women that follow your team from town to town. I want pictures and names if you can swing it without getting in hot water with Hermione."

Marcus snickers. He can tell that Adrian is trying like mad not to ask about her or them. "Ade, she is doing well. She said that she has an in and out day for the next two, given as something is going on between the bank and the Ministry. It sounds like a new treaty maybe. Then she is helping Amanda with the Hospital Gala. We are attending it on Saturday night." Marcus takes the ticket out of his wallet. A thought crosses his mind. He dials Amanda's cell number.

"Dr. Granger, how can I help you?" Amanda answers.

"Amanda, it's Marcus. Are the tickets still on sale for the gala?" He winks at Adrian, who's eyes are widening.

"Hey there Marcus. Yeah, I have one more. Hermione just called and snapped up one for Ginny. The poor girl's been left up the creek. Why?" Marcus smiles.

"Well, I would like to purchase one for another friend of ours. He's been pretty low and needs to get out of his slump." He tells her.

"Tell Adrian that all the tickets that I have are for our table. He is more than welcome to come. Maybe, he can find someone at the auction. Ginny's going to be in it." This is working out to be perfect.

"Thank you, I am sending the bank check over with Hermione if she isn't done at the bank yet." They say goodbye and he turns to his best friend/ brother.

Adrian knows he needs to do something, but is he ready to see her with Marcus? "You know Ade, we've been careful of everyone. Hermione doesn't want to hurt you, but if we are going to remain friends we need to get over the beginnings and move on." He nods to Marcus. He isn't mad at either of them.

"You're right, Marc. Let's do it." His smile is back for now. "Now, how are we going to look into this thing?"

"Hermione said something this morning about the Muggle world has a means of helping us. I don't know what she means just yet, but maybe you can tag along when we go shopping for whatever it is.

I mentioned how the team members are always trying to ruin anyone's relationship, by throwing whores at them and the press is always around to take the incriminating photo. These are not groupies, they are the same ones town after town."

Marcus owls the bank to make out a bank check for the amount of the ticket price in pounds. He instructs them to hand it to Hermione on her way out. If she has already left, they are to owl it to Amanda Granger.

"Ade, we need to get you a tux. It's a Muggle affair, so you can't wear robes." Adrian looks up and smiles. "Thank god for Hermione. I hate those things." They both laugh and go about their work.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight:

Hermione is walking out of the bank when a little goblin comes up. "Young Master Flint told us to give this to you. It is made out to Mrs. Amanda." Hermione looks over the note. "Thank you, Gibbon" She bows and puts the bank note in her purse.

She darts out to the apothecary to get the test, without her mother or sister seeing it. She buys the test and wipes the clerk's mind, with their permission. She bags it in a plain paper bag, with a anti spill spell on the bag and puts it in her purse. She pops to the Banquet Hall and greets her mother and Gin. Both sets of eyes lock onto the rock on her finger.

"Damnit! We both lose." Amanda curses and calls Jack. "That sneaky bugger, he asked her in-between." She and Hermione's father laugh at Marcus' deviousness. "And neither mentioned it to me." Amanda pouts.

This reminds Hermione that she had a check for her mother. She hands it and the money for Ginny's ticket to Amanda. Her mother takes both and hands her and Ginny a ticket.

Hermione drops the ticket in her purse, to give to Adrian as her mother told her about Marcus calling. "Good, I'm glad that he is getting him out and about. Marc has said that Ade is just sulking."

The two women are waiting for details so she tells them about the whole (edited) night, even about the argument. Ginny starts hugging her. "I'm so happy for you." Amanda smiles and waits her turn.

"Congratulations Pumpkin. He is a good man and you will never have to worry about telling him about the magic. So when are my grand babies going to be born? You know both your father, his and I want them."

Hermione takes a breath. "We decided to let nature take it's course. I have a test in my purse, I am not taking it until he is with me. He wants children baaad. It may be the age difference, but I want them, just not as desperate for them yet."

The three decorate the Hall. Having the doors closed allows Amanda to make use of the girls' magic. They are done in no time. Hermione looks at her watch and holds a hand to her stomach as it growls. "Well, how about lunch? I am hungry." She smiles and snickers at the two raised eyebrows. "I doubt it would be that soon for increased appetite."

"You kidding, my mother could always tell when she was from two days on. Something about being always hungry and horny. I don't want to think about it more than that, but that's what she said." Ginny relates as they sit down at the table at Bertinelli's.

"Well, I guess it's possible, but it still seems too soon to find out." Hermione says, looking at the menu. She purposely seats herself with her back to the bar. "Until I know for sure, I am not drinking though and no sushi."

"Good decision, Pumpkin." Amanda says over her menu.

The waiter comes and takes the order. Ginny had never been there and has the lasagna. "Can't go wrong with that." She said. Hermione gets the cheese ravioli and a ginger ale. Amanda orders fettuccine alfredo. All three enjoy the meal and Ginny pays the tab over protest from Amanda.

They return to the Hall and Amanda gives Ginny the interview.

A: Name?

G: Ginerva Molly Weasley

A: Age?

G: 20

A: Occupation?

G: Legal Aide

A: Hobbies?

G: Learning new things, reading, knitting, running, watching sports-whether in person or on TV, hanging out with friends, cooking.

A: What do you look for in a boyfriend?

G: Honesty, sense of adventure, good listening skills, able to deal with my six older brothers, mutual interests.

"That wasn't too bad. At least she didn't ask me what house I was in." Ginny jokes, knowing that nothing of their world can be revealed without a major commitment and being sworn to secrecy.

Hermione says goodbye to her mother and Ginny and hustles back to the Ministry to try and meet up with Marcus and Adrian. If he is coming, he needs a tux too. She walks right by her level and up to theirs. Hermione knocks on the door and it is immediately answered by Marcus, who hauls her in. She looks at her watch and sees that it is quitting time.

"Adrian, do you have plans tonight? If not, I was thinking we should go get you kitted out and I wanted to show something to Marcus." She looks at the man that was within a hair's breath of being her future husband. Neither knows just how close he was.

Adrian looks to Marcus, when he nods, he turns to Hermione. She looks great, but he is slowly pushing her into friend mode. "I don't have any plans at all. So let's go. Marc told me about something that might help us to get to the bottom of this contract bullshit."

Hermione smiles slyly again. "You could say that. The Muggle world have cellphones that can take photos. If Marc ships out, then he can snap a picture of each person that he sees around the group that are not on the team. Not to mention, he can text me the location of their "parties". I bet that the "girls" would be upset if they had competition especially from his real girl. Am I right?"

The men look at each other, why didn't they think of this? "You really are the smartest witch out there, Hermione. That is ingenious, as long as you are willing." Adrian cries.

"The only reason I would be against the idea is if I was pregnant. If I were, then Marcus would be back anyway." Adrian nods, knowing how his friend feels about fatherhood. Marcus raises his eyebrow at them. "I don't see a problem. I would rather spend the night with you than any of them, including my team mates." He adds.

They go to Armani and find Adrian a tuxedo quickly. Marcus picks up another, just to have a spare. The men agree that she needs to eat, so the three of them stop off at a buffet place at the mall that Hermione directed them to. The boys are not familiar with the concept, but soon catch on and are appreciative. Adrian takes a note of the place, so he can come back.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

After the three of them are full, Hermione walks into a Virgin Mobile store and looks for three picture phones of good quality. When she finds them, Adrian signs up for a contract and so does Marcus. Marc adds Hermione on his account, so they get matching phones. All three are networked and the couple and their friend walk out of the store with their means of catching the offenders in place. Hermione tells Ade to look into if her old apartment is still open.

Marcus opens the door to the Manor and takes Hermione's hand. He wanted to show his father, in person. He can see Hermione's teeth embed into her lower lip. It does bother her. He gathers her near and holds her. "Don't worry, I'm here and I will not let anything bother you." He whispers in her ear. He can feel her relax.

Micheal walks out of his office, followed by Alan and Chantel Pucey. "Alan, you know that is not true." Adrian looks up at his parents and raises an eyebrow.

"Adrian! What has she done to you, son?" Chantel bustles over in concern. Adrian rolls his eyes. "If you are referring to my moving out, it has nothing to do with Hermione. Yes, she and Marcus are together. Yes, it is because my parents could not give up outdated ideas. It is my fault for thinking I was an adult and could see who I wanted.

I have sold the Yaxley Manor. A nice Muggle couple bought it. They have five children. They wanted to fix it up. See this world reveres these run down houses, but on the Muggle market, they are seen as eyesores that are hard to move. I only got 150,000 pounds for the manor and grounds, all fifty acres."

Hermione winces. "Ouch! That is not much especially for Manchester." She stands tall and raises an eyebrow at Lady Pucey.

"So what is this all about?" Marcus asks. Uncle Alan is red with anger. Chantel is hiding behind her husband. His father is bewildered. "Your uncle thought he figured out Chantel's lover is. Sadly, it's not me, like I've told him time and again. I would not tarnish my house with a scandal like that, nor would I disrespect your mother's memory like that." He looks to Alan, who nods in apology.

"Adrian, did you just say that you are not at home any longer, Son?" Micheal looks to his son for clarification, but Adrian explains. Micheal turns to Alan with raised brows and gritted teeth.

"I know you were in the lower levels Alan, but this is ridiculous. Don't you know who Hermione is?" He turns to Chantel and glares at her for her treatment of his daughter.

"Hermione Granger is not only the Ministry's liaison to the goblins and one of two Wizarding friends to Ragnok himself, she is also the smartest and most powerful witch in the Wizarding World. She is only second in power behind Harry Potter himself.

As Harry's second in command, she was the bane of the Death Eaters. Lucius dreaded going against her. Anton got a hit on her during her fifth year, but she hit back four times as hard on the battlefield. She single handedly held back the hoard while Longbottom beheaded Nagini, She got the drop on Yaxley when he tried to kill the now Minister. Kingsley may have killed him, but she is the one that took both his arms off.

Before Molly Weasley stepped in, Hermione, Ginerva and Luna Lovegood were keeping Bella on her toes. Bella tortured her in the Malfoy Manor while Greyback drooled over her.

This woman with one outburst of anger, or despair, could level all of the London metro area. The only place equipped to handle her magical outbursts is the Gringotts ritual room, which is twenty feet under ground.

Chantel think about that, Lucius, the Dark Lord's right hand man, didn't like facing her. Hell, Severus said never to let her get the upper hand, because the minute she does, you're done."

"Lord Flint, his name was Tom Riddle. He was nothing but a half blooded boy that was picked on by the muggles in the orphanage where he was raised and by the pureblooded when he was in school. He killed his muggle father's family but retained the property." Hermione counters, looking at the gathered group.

"Harry and I did a lot of research on Voldemort. If he had been hired as a professor, he probably would still be living and teaching today, but he went mad with power. Especially backed by pureblood family gold.

I hold no ill will towards any of you. Most were duped into thinking that he was a pureblood just because he was a minor heir of the Slytherin family. As direct descendant of the Perevelle family, Harry is actually blood heir of both the Slytherin and Gryffindor families as well as the Ravenclaw as Rowena was wife to Godric. No offense to the memory of your brother or uncle, but Lord Yaxley was a brutish arsehole. When we were escaping the Ministry during the war, he grabbed onto my sleeve as we apperated away. I was able to shake him off on the doorstep of the Order's headquarters, but we could not return after he was inside the boundaries."

Marcus smiles at her superior intellect. Alan is still mourning the loss of his son and this amazing woman. Chantel can't keep quiet. "Filthy Mudblood." Both Adrian and Marcus' faces grow wide at the slur.

"My dear woman, that is enough. Hermione is my future daughter in law. Alan, you and of course Adrian are welcome anytime. Chantel, I don't ever want to see your hideous face again. I am going to inform Lady Malfoy of your attitude and I am sure that you and your little group of no accounts will be uninvited to any social event from this day forward." Micheal cries and glares at the woman who has been ruining his best friend's life for the last twenty-eight years.

"I'll go you one better, Mike. Chantel, from this day, you are not Lady Pucey. I am going to put in for the matching service." Adrian cheers his father and adds, "Forget about claiming Yaxley. As Lord Yaxley, I disown you and disinherit you from the family. You are free to go fuck whatever poor loser you want to now. Maybe he will take you in."

Chantel knows in matters like this, that the goblins will already be notified of the changes, as the family magic is stripped from the person with just the words.

"Adrian, you are welcome to come home son." Alan tries to reach out to his son. "I will, but please don't push me. I want to find my own woman. I doubt that the pure bloods are the ones for me." Hermione and Marc snort.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

Micheal turns to his own son as the Puceys walk out. "So what have you tortured your woman with coming here about?" He asks, having figured that it isn't him that she has a problem with, it's the house. He has already moved the nasty portraits to the vault in the lower basement.

Hermione holds out her hand and Micheal hugs her and then his son. That is something that he hasn't done since Marc was small. Both men understand how much Mike has been checked out and are trying to mend their relationship.

Marcus leads Hermione out of the Flint Manor and apperates her to her apartment. She immediately takes a bag from her purse and his hand to lead him to the bathroom. After dropping a bit of her blood, they wait for the test. Marcus is still confused as to what she is testing. It comes back negative. She turns and with sad eyes tells him that they need to keep trying. The light dawns and he takes her in his arms.

He takes her straight to bed to begin practicing. He is on her in a second, his hands gliding over her skin anywhere he can reach and his hips pumping deep within her. When he feels her peak, he floods her with his seed and starts over again, holding her hips and legs up and pushing down deep into her.

Hermione moans and comes hard at the feeling. He comes again and keeps her in the position for a few moments, while stimulating her G spot and clit to make her come hard. Hermione passes out after the sixth hard orgasm. Now that he had his breath back and has seen her come for him multiple times, he is ready to go again.

They make love all night long and in the shower that next morning. He jerks into her, expelling another flood of semen and almost collapses. Hermione helps him wash and get dressed for the day. She makes breakfast and pulls out two lunches for them. They pop to work and Marcus escorts her to her office. He was revived, but she is sore, so he just kisses her and waves to Percy on the way out.

Hermione is in and out of the office, stopping only to meet with Marcus to go shopping for another two magical tests. He follows her up to her private bathroom and they watch the two tests change color. Marcus reads the result list. They are both yellow, denoting pregnant.

He turns to her, with tears in his eyes, and scoops her up. Not only does he get to stay with his friends and wife, but he is going to be a father. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He kisses her whole face and then her lips. "I love you." He whispers. He kneels down and hugs Hermione's middle. "Hey in there. It's Daddy. I love you and your Mummy. I can't wait to meet you, Baby." He kisses her middle and stands back up. "You, Princess, I will see after work." He kisses her. "I love you."

He leaves her office and hugs Percy. The red head raises his eye brows. "What is that for?" Marc just laughs, grins and waves. Percy hurries through Hermione's office door. "What the hell is going on? Marc just hugged me." He cries out, seriously worried for his friend's mental health.

Hermione is on her computer researching the differences between Wizarding and Mundane doctors. So far, the Mundane is winning out, with the exception of being able to treat magical issues. Hermione decides that she will suggest a Mundane doctor and a magical midwife. That way all bases are covered.

"We are not talking of yet. When we are ready, everyone will know, Uncle Percy." She raises a brow and swears him to secrecy. "Not even Audrey." She tells him. His eyes widen and start tearing up.

"You have my word. Thank you, 'Mione." He gets up and hugs her. He rubs her belly. "Hey, it's Uncle Percy. You are going to be loved very much, little one. You have a great many uncles and aunties." He hugs Hermione again and goes out to his desk.

Hermione thinks about Marcus' delema. If he doesn't go and play at least the first two games, they will not catch the whore ring. He could always leave after that. The first game is a home game and then they are playing the Cannons in Brighton, as their pitch is in repair. That would give them time to see what's going on.

When he comes down to retrieve her that evening, she mentions her thoughts. "Yeah, I already thought of that. I haven't sent anything in yet, so I will hold off until after the second game. I am going to be texting you to join me though." He kisses her brow and clasps her hand to lead her from the Ministry. They go back to their apartment, as Marc has moved a bit more in and has started trying to take payments over, not that she has let him yet. Hermione dishes out the beef curry that she made in the slow cooker. Paired with some cheddar potato rolls and a tossed salad, it is a well rounded meal. Marcus pours out a large glass of milk for the two of them and sets the table, while she warms the rolls up.

He seats her and kisses her cheek. "I love you, baby." He whispers before sitting and talking about their days. Marc has found that since he unloaded about his upcoming day, yesterday, he has felt better and decided to tell her everything that he can about being a chaser and working for Adrian. Hermione tells him that they are finally making some headway in their office. "I can't really go into details, but I can see a light at the end of the tunnel, which is a good thing."

Marcus smiles at her. "Speaking of lights at the end of the tunnel, Ade had a lunch date today. Apparently, we both nudged this one along. He returned and said that he will be sure to have a good portion set aside for tomorrow night. "I am willing to break the vault if it comes to it." He said."

"I am happy to hear that. Hopefully, for all concerned, it turns out well." Hermione beams about the idea.

They agree to go shopping in the morning and just spend some time being together. Marcus cleans up, he has finally mastered the dishwasher, and has Hermione take a shower to relax. He finds some microwave popcorn and it doesn't sound too difficult to make, so he follows the directions and empties the popped kernels into a bowl, then makes some cocoa and loads up a movie into the DVD player, like she showed him.

He has it all set up for when she returns in her pajamas. Even with dogs and fire hydrants all over her pants she looks amazing and he tells her so. They cuddle up on the couch and watch Bram Stoker's Dracula. "Man that Dracula guy looks a lot like Lord Black." Marcus whispers to her. Hermione laughs out loud.

"He hears it all the time. The actor, Gary Oldman, is a master of disguise. His roles would amaze you. He is one of our better actors these days. Siri is always stopped on the street by fans seeking his autograph. They either want Oldman's or that lead singer guy. Luna is still convinced that he is just hiding out as Sirius Black."

When the movie is done, Hermione waves down his help and picks up their bowl and mugs. "I'm pregnant, not crippled." She mutters, making Marc hold up his hands and roll his eyes. When she is done, he picks her up in his arms and carries her to bed.

"Yes, you are pregnant. Pregnant with my child. That means you will be pampered, loved and honored for all the days of our life together. We are going to be parents and I can't wait to see your belly, rounded with my baby. I am so proud that my woman is with child." He whispers as he kisses her whole face and neck over. He lays behind her and holds her nestled in his arms, safe and loved.

Hermione turns over and looks up at him. "Marc, I was looking at practitioners. I was thinking Muggle doctor and Magical midwife. That way, we are covered either way." He strokes his fingers along her face as he thinks about what she said. "If that is what you want for the baby, then it's alright. Maybe, if we look at the hospital, we can find a combination. A healer that is muggle born and knows both sides. What about that?" He suggests, not really set in stone about it, just trying to look at all sides.

He sees that Hermione is mulling it over. "If there is one, then we'll go with them and if there isn't I'll start looking again." She says sleepily. He smiles and rubs her back, pulling her closer into his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Sorry this is shorter than the others.

Chapter Thirty-One:

Marcus wakes to an empty set of arms and bed. He doesn't hear the shower going, but music is playing somewhere in the apartment. He gets up and walks out into the living room, in just his pajama pants. It takes a minute for him to realize that his little fiancee is cooking breakfast. He walks out into the kitchen and stands behind her, snaking his arms around to hold her. His hands naturally fall to her belly. "Good morning, Princess, and you too in there." He kisses her cheek, steals a sausage link and leans against the counter. "Hermione, you could have slept in. At least, you could have woken me and I would have helped you, darling."

She swats away another attempt at sausage thievery and laughs. "I was awake and hungry, so I got up and started cooking. As for waking you, I wriggled out of bed and you rolled over and started to snore. So, I left you to your sleep. I figure, you will need it by the time the first game rolls around."

"At least, I get to see you after practice. That is a boon to partially living with you. Father said that he moved all the belligerent portraits down into the cellar vault. As only the Lord and heirs are allowed in there, I'd say you are safe from dealing with them."

He is going to show Hermione around their other properties and let her choose their home. Whatever she chooses will become Flint Manor. He will have all the crap moved over there.

Hermione places the eggs, sausage (what's left after Marcus' stealing), home fries and toast on the table. Marcus pours her a glass of juice and himself a glass of milk. He sees that she has a water jug ready to go for the day, and vitamins on the list.

They eat an enjoyable meal and he cleans up while she goes to get dressed. Marc walks into their bedroom and watches as she is feeling her abdomen. He walks up and wraps her in his arms. "To think in a few month's time, we will be holding a baby. My goddess is giving me the greatest gift I can think of." He sinks his head onto her shoulder and tightens his arms around her.

"Alright, Mr. Softy. Let's get dressed and go shopping." Hermione teases him, getting him to laugh and kiss her shoulder before getting dressed. They walk down to the Farmer's Market and buy the produce, bread products, eggs and cheese for the week. Marcus also stops by a flower booth and scoops up a big group of multi colored flowers for the apartment. They return and put the things away. Hermione arranges the flowers in a vase. She has quite a few now.

She shows him where the grocer's is and they buy the other things that they need. The last stop is the druggist. He tells Hermione which vitamins are better for expecting mothers and she chooses one. Marcus leads her around the corner and when no one is looking, lightens their bags. "I have found that shrinking things like groceries, tends to end up in disaster." He says with a half grin.

Hermione makes grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Marcus then lures her outside for a walk, before coming back for a nap, as they will be up late and he wants her to get enough rest. He of course takes the opportunity to hold her some more. They sleep until four in the afternoon. Hermione is groggy when she wakes but he springs out of bed, tells her to take it slowly and gives her a snack, something that the druggist suggested. "Never get out of bed quickly and always have a little nibble of something to manage you blood sugar. It could cause you to faint otherwise."

Hermione, once on her feet, starts with a shower, she washes her body, shaves all the needed areas and conditions her hair. She applies lotion and powder after drying off. Her hair is zapped into a stylish up-do that is a blend of a braid and a twist. She pulls up her stockings and puts on her royal purple and grey gown. It had a rhinestone belt and U that wrapped under her breasts and around her back, making straps. Two bi colored pieces of chiffon were attached across her upper arms. She steps into her silver heels and was about to reach for her jewelry box when Marc's hand appears in her eyeliner.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with a few more. As always, I am just playing with the owners world and characters.

Chapter Thirty-Two:

Marcus is struck speechless by the gown, but mostly how beautiful the gown made Hermione look. He holds out his hand, with the velvet box in it. She looks at it and then at him. "It's for you, Princess. I bought them to go with your dress," Hermione opens the box to reveal the silver, marcasite and amethyst chandelier earrings.

Hermione gasps at the beautiful earrings. She launches into Marc's arms and kisses him. "Thank you, Honey. These are gorgeous." The earrings go in right away. That is when she sees that he is wearing his tux and shined shoes. With his height and broad chest, Marcus is one of the ones that should be modeling these things. He sees her drool a little. He walks closer, pinning her against the bathroom counter. "Not as gorgeous as you. If I wasn't afraid of ruining this masterpiece in front of me, I would be in you right now. You are the most beautiful woman in my eyes and that is compounded by you carrying my child. Pregnancy is already enhancing you, Baby." He kisses her cheek and leaves her to put on her makeup.

He checks to make sure that he has both tickets, his wallet, keys, wand, and that she has her purse and wand. Marcus escorts Hermione out of the apartment and down the stairs. She apperates them to the banquet hall. Marcus shows their tickets to the door person and holds his elbow out to escort Hermione across the room to the table. Jack and Amanda are sitting at the table already. They stand as Marc and Hermione walk up. "I knew that dress would look amazing on you, Pumpkin." Her mother coos at her and turns to Marcus. "I see that my daughter was able to outfit you quite well." She says with a smile of appreciation and a hug. Jack reaches out to shake Marcus' hand. "Welcome to the family, Son." He claps the younger man on the back and laughs at the lad's sheepish smile.

Marcus accepts the welcoming and approval with joy. He likes her parents a lot and is happy that they approve of their daughter being with him. He pulls Hermione's chair out and pushes her back in before sitting down on her left. This way she is between her father and him, in case the numbskull that threw her to the side attempts something.

Adrian is the next to show sitting to Amanda's side. He nods to Jack, Marcus and smiles at Hermione. "You look amazing, Hermione." She shakes her head at him and thanks him. "Armani isn't able to make a bad tux." She says back, making Marcus laugh at her dig at Adrian. The chocolate haired man laughs at her joke and nods. "All I can say is I would rather wear these than what Marc and I grew up wearing." He plucks at the coat. This brings about a discussion of fashion between the five of them and peals of laughter at Hermione's description over Ron's robes for the Yule Ball in fourth year.

Ginny arrives and the three men stand to greet her. She also gains a hug from Amanda and Hermione. "'Mione, that dress is outrageous. I have got to start shopping with you Granger women more often." Adrian pulls her chair out and Ginny raises an eyebrow. _Maybe he could be the one. He sure is handsome and Mum and Dad would be happy for me to be with someone that could provide for me no matter what house he came from._ She thinks and thanks him for the courtesy.

Marc and Hermione are watching intently as Adrian lavishes the red head with attention. Jack leans over and whisper to his daughter. "He seems to be getting over everything well. He really is a nice guy, but Marcus is better for you."

Hermione smiles at her father and then at Marc. "Yes Daddy, I agree on both accounts. We just hope he will be happy." She pats his hand and leans into Marcus' embrace. He kisses her head and sits back with her on his shoulder.

Dr. Todd Graham and his date, a girl that looks like she could be an high priced escort, arrive. Her shockingly red gown is covered with enough sequins to outfit ten Vegas showgirls. Hermione just shakes her head and goes back to talking with Ginny and her mother. Marcus and Adrian are also in a discussion, somewhat more quiet about the chaser's idea of two games.

Todd is upset that no one is paying attention to him. He seats his date and greets the table, introducing the woman as Jessica, an receptionist from his office. Jack nods to the man and introduces everyone else.

"This is Adrian Pucey, and Ginerva Weasley. They are friends of our Hermione. You know Amanda and Hermione. The other chap is Marcus Flint, my future son in law as he and Hermione became engaged this week."

Todd is blown away. These past couple of events, he has shown up with different women, rubbing Hermione's nose in it. He truly wanted her, but her secrets were more important than their relationship. Marcus and Adrian stand and shake hands with the man.

When they all sit again, Todd sees Hermione snuggle into the arms of the other man, resting her head on his chest. "So Hermione, does he know where you work and what you do there?" He asks snidely, put out by how beautiful she looks and her proximity to the other man.

Adrian picks up on the vibe of the man and answers as he sees Marcus raising his brow and knows that the tone was disrespectful to his former flame. "Why shouldn't he? Marcus and I work on the floor above hers." He says, giving nothing away. "In her position, it is very important that no one knows outside a very chosen few."

Todd raises an eyebrow. "This is the first time that I even met one of her girlfriends." He throws back. Ginny rises to the comment.

"I can see why she kept us apart from you. I don't see how you could have tricked her so well, but you seem to be a petty social climber and with her friends, that is not something that would have gone over that well."

Jack and Amanda sit back and smile to each other about their "kids". "Hermione always tells us what she is doing after the fact, and as she is doing really good things, we are very proud of her. I have always worked on a need to know premise with her. She tells me what I need to know, when she can. After being in the military, I can live with it." Jack interjects when the young man looks to him for help.

Marcus looks down at his fiancee and snorts. "He's a prick, Princess. Whatever did you see in him?" He whispers, making Hermione straighten up.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I guess, I thought he was cute." She shrugs and takes a sip of her water. Seeing as she empties the glass, Marcus switches it out with his. The waiter comes over and fills the empty ones and walks off, silently.

Todd turns to Marcus. "So you work in the same building. How did you two meet, on the lift one day?" He probes, still unwilling to give up until he gets some answers.

Marcus tips his head in thought, then looks at the twerp. "We actually went to the same boarding school. Adrian and I are three years older than her, but because of how the school does their enrollment, we were four school years ahead.

We met again through a good friend of mine that is actually Hermione's personal assistant and older brother to Ginny here. School house rivalries kept us from meeting before that." The large man answers.

That was not what Todd was expecting. The fact that they have known her for that long doesn't sit well with him. To him, she was an enigma, a puzzle to be figured out and he didn't get a chance with their schedules.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three:

His anger had exploded one night, causing him to shout at her that he can't take not knowing anything more about her. She just shook her head and opened the door.

At the following galas and balls, he would bring someone, that was expendable, if she wanted to leave with him, but she always was alone with her parents. They broke up over a year ago, how long has she been with this guy? He could have had conflicting plans, before now and was not able to show up. That would explain why she was alone.

Luckily for everyone but Todd, their meals arrived. The food was high quality, as it should be for the price of the tickets, but after attending a few of the galas, you know what to expect and are never surprised.

Marcus looks up at Adrian. "Hermione finally let me taste her chowder this week. I'll invite you over next time, it can't be missed." He smiles at his princess and winks at her.

Adrian's eyes widen. "When do you have the time to cook?" He asks Hermione, astonished that she can with her busy schedule. Hermione smiles. "I usually spend one day a weekend, shopping and making up the next week or two's lunches and suppers ahead. It works for me, seeing as I do not have time nor energy enough to do anything more than heat something up when I get home." She tells him politely and returns to her steak tips.

Todd remembers her cooking and misses it tremendously.

The auction is next, so the ladies involved are called up to the stage and told to walk down the stage, stop, turn, stop and walk back to the auctioneer. "You need to keep a smile on your face. Just think pageant." The auctioneer tells them.

While watching a few go ahead of her, Ginny wonders what a pageant is. She has the jist of what she needs to do though and waits for her turn to walk up to the stage. She is taken aback when three or four good looking men start haggling over her. Jack takes a photo of her up there for her parents.

Adrian stands and calls out in a deep, loud voice. The highest bid so far was 2,500 pounds. Adrian's voice silences the room. "I bid 20,000 pounds." He raises an eyebrow and waits for the auctioneer to bang the gavel, which he does right away. Adrian makes out the check and walks up to hand it to the official. He kisses Ginny's hand and leads her from the stage to her seat.

Ginny is astounded by the money he just laid out. She knew his was one of the richest of the families; Gryffindor/Potter, Black, Malfoy, Zabini and Flint are the only ones above Pucey, but that is still a lot of money. "Thank you, Adrian. That was very generous of you." She gets out before blushing deep pink. Hermione, Marcus, Jack and Amanda are all clapping for them.

"You are very welcome, Ginny. Let's just say, I know something good when I see it. How about dinner Monday night?" He smiles and places his arm around her. He knows from their date that he was the only one that she had seen since Dean fled to the States.

"Yes. Do you mind if I...?" She leaves off because of the Muggles. Adrian smiles at her and leans over. "That is completely fine with me." The red head nods and accepts his holding her hand on the table.

With the auction over, the floor is opened up for dancing. Marcus stands and holds out his hand. "Princess, would you care to dance with me?" He asks gently. Hermione smiles and places her hand in his, stands, and he leads her to the floor. They are soon joined by her parents and Adrian and Ginny. The girls know that their dates are properly raised pureblooded heirs, so they know how to dance extremely well. Both Ginny and Hermione love to dance, so it is a pleasure to be able to with someone that knows what they are doing.

Marcus gathers Hermione into him and holds her tight as he leads her around the dance floor. Adrian does the same thing with Ginny. The two young couples are smiled upon by the Grangers. "They have more energy than I do." Jack tells his wife as they sit back at their table. They look back towards the floor and see their daughter being held tight by her fiancee. Ginny is in the same boat with Adrian. They are swaying to the soft music.

When the music changes, Adrian chuckles softly into Ginny's ear. "Everyone is going to see a show. Marc is a natural at the Latin dances." Ginny laughs as she allows him to seat her again. "So is Hermione. Watch this." She tells him and Hermione's parents.

Marc and Hermione break apart and into a locked position automatically. Everyone else, intimidated by the song, has left the floor. They all watch as Marc and Hermione start to tango. Neither back down from each other and egg each other on.

The whole room is panting from the heady tension between the two of them as the dance goes on. "I see what you mean." Adrian leans over and whispers to Ginny.

The whole room gasps when Marcus slings her over his shoulder and down his body in a lift that according to Ginny, Hermione has only ever done with one other partner. "Remus and her would practice to step up her stamina and foot speed. He was the only one that had the dexterity to attempt it with her." Adrian was surprised.

"Professor Lupin?" He asks. Ginny nods and whispers to him. "Break down the names. He was justly named." It takes a minute for Adrian to think about the man's names. Remus was the co-founder of Rome and supposedly was raised by a she wolf. Lupin is the Latin name for wolf. He was a werewolf. It makes sense, the speed and dexterity comments.

They all watch as Hermione and Marcus finish the dance. He dips her down to almost touching the floor and kisses her. Hermione is out of breath when he lets her up and helps her to her seat. He immediately switches out their water goblets and holds her to him.

"You alright, Princess?" He whispers to her, while kissing her ear.

"Yes, just a little dizzy." Hearing this Ginny rushes around to the couple and sinks between them. "I have never seen you dance that well, 'Mione. Rem would be proud. Now what's the dizzy thing about?"

Hermione looks to Marcus and then back to Ginny when he nods. "We are not announcing it yet, but remember what I had in my purse the other day?" Ginny nods with large eyes. "Not then, but the next test." Hermione tells her. Ginny pulls back with a secretive smile and says. "Alright, just catch your breath. Lord knows I am rubbish at that one." Making it all sound like a dancing thing. The couple nods to her and she bounces back to her seat.

When her breath is back, Jack stands and asks his little girl to dance. He nods with Marcus and leads Hermione to the floor. Marcus in turn brings Amanda with him.

"Daddy, would you and Mum be tag teaming us, by any chance?" Hermione asks sweetly as Jack holds her close. "Well Pumpkin, your mother and I know that you have never gotten dizzy from dancing, so what is up?" Jack leads in.

"We just found out that we are expecting. The wizard test can determine it as soon as two days after. We were hoping to wait to announce it when we were past the danger zone. Only you two, Ginny and Percy know. We are planning to tell Adrian. Marcus and I are trying to be gentle with him because of the whole thing. Ginny and him seem to be hitting it off though." She tells her father.

Jack's eyes well with tears. "A grand baby?" At the end of the song, he pulls her into a hug. "Pumpkin, we will be there for you three for the whole thing." He turns to let Amanda hug her and shakes hands with his soon to be son. "That is some of the best news, we have heard. Thank you for telling us and call on us for anything that you three need." He tells the man.

"Thank you, Jack." Marcus smiles and gathers Hermione close. "Happy Princess? Your mother is a one woman vertiserum. She could drag secrets out of anyone." He tells her as he walks her back to the table.

Todd is sitting alone with Adrian and Ginny when they get back. The chippy, Jessica had moved on to another table, seeing as he refused to dance with her. "Poor Padma." Hermione mutters and raises her brow to Ginny. The red head laughs at the allusion.

"That is just who I am reminded of. Aside from the employment thing." Ginny returns. Hermione concedes the point. Ron was just the same during the fourth year ball.

"Hermione, have you been to that new club downtown, Dune?" Todd asks, knowing that she was a homebody. This is his chance to show her up. He had waited in line for three hours before being let in on Wednesday night. The place was great.

Hermione picks her head up from Marcus' shoulder. Even with the nap, she is starting to fade. "Yeah, Marc and I went there Wednesday night." She looks at Marcus and settles down again.

"Hey Marc, isn't that Nott's new club?" Adrian asks. The other man nods silently, as he wraps Hermione in his arms and leans back. "Yes. You should go. He asked where you were when we saw him. Hermione and he danced for a song, while I went to get us some drinks at the bar." He tells his partner.

Todd is blown away. "You all know Theodore Nott, the owner?"

Hermione picks her head up again, annoyed that Todd's whining was interrupting her dozing. She sits up and stares him down.

 _Uh oh, here it comes. Hermione's going to tear into this guy._ Ginny smirks.

"Of course. We all went to school together. Theo, Marcus and Adrian grew up together. He was in my year and most of my classes. I was the top student and he was third behind Draco Malfoy. Marcus and I stopped by to see what he has done and to say hi."

"How could you just stop by? The line was enormous. I waited for three hours."

"Didn't I just say that we knew him well. Marcus and Adrian's names are on the list. We were only there a little under three hours before going to get ice cream." Hermione tells him, and settles back down on Marcus, who starts rubbing her arm.

Todd backs down a bit. He knew that Hermione had gone to the most exclusive boarding school in the British Isles. He had looked it up at one point. Though, Hogwarts was comparatively cheaper in tuition, it was by invitation only. You can't even apply, it is strictly by invitation.

Adrian stands, having enough of Hermione getting harassed and asks her and Marcus if she would like a spin around the floor. "As long, as Miss Weasley affords me the same honor." Marcus bows the the red head.

Hermione and Ginny both shake their heads at the antics of these two and accept. Adrian pulls Hermione into a relaxed position, as does the other two. "That guy is a creep." He swears to her.

Hermione snorts. "Yeah, the only reason I think I dated him was because I was lonely. He asked me out and I was flattered, but looking back, it was a nightmare. He wants to know everything, all the time. I know I am inquisitive, but he puts me to shame." She tells her friend as he waltzes her around the floor.

"You seem very taken with Ginny, any hope there?" She ask delicately. knowing that he is still getting over her. Adrian smiles over to the other girl. "I think so. It wouldn't be fair to say she is the next best, but you two share a lot of the same values, opinions and morals. I like that. It is what attracted me to you in some part, you and I think alike. Marc does too, but he is more the passionate type and I guess we each need the opposite to mesh.

I have met Arthur before, being friends with Perce. Molly, I know by sight, but have never been able to meet, because my mother and her ran in different circles." He is being polite about his mother snubbing anyone with less than she has. "I like the idea of having a bunch of brothers, and I am not afraid of any of them." He smirks to her.

Adrian stops when someone taps him on the shoulder. "May I please cut in? I would like to dance with my fiancee and mother of my child." Marcus' gruff voice asks politely.

Adrian swings around with wide eyes and looks between the two. "Really, I'm going to be an uncle?" He whispers in disbelief. Smiling, he picks Hermione up and spins her around, before gallantly handing her over to Marcus. The two men hug and Marcus whispers, "You still up for Best Man duties?"

"Of course. Name the time, place and what color tie. I will be ready with embarrassing speech in hand." He wriggles his eyebrows at his best friend. Ginny giggles and takes his outstretched hand. He pulls her closer and dances her away.

Marcus smolders at his woman. "Princess, after this I think it is time to call it a night. You are almost sleep dancing here, thank goodness that Ade and I are such excellent men as to hold you up. Of course, it isn't an inconvenience. This was a good night. Let's go take our leave and snuggle up in bed. I just want to hold you, tonight." He kisses her temple and hugs her tightly. "Come on, Love." He whispers.

Jack and Amanda see Hermione try to hide a yawn and stand to say their goodbyes. "Let me know when the first appointment is." Amanda whispers. She knows that Marcus is going to be shipping out soon.

Hermione promises that she will and hugs the four of them, before holding out her hand to shake with Todd. "Goodnight, Todd. I hope you have a good year at the practice." When she is done shaking and have started to walk away from the table, she wipes her hand on her skirt.

"Don't do that, you will ruin the gown and I am partial to it." Marcus whispers in her ear as he apperates them back to the building, carries her up the stairs, locks up the apartment and carries her to bed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four:

Hermione wakes enough to undress, take her hair down and makeup off before falling into bed. Marcus smirks and undresses, pulling her body inline with his, before thrusting deep within her. Hermione moans and responds to him. He rocks in and out gently, not wanting to really get hot and heavy with her.

Hermione snuggles closer, making him groan when he sinks deeper. "Princess, you drive me wild." He whispers to her, knowing that she is half asleep. He wraps her into his arms and holds her tight as he can, falling asleep buried deep within her.

Marcus wakes first this time, with a raging need to give Hermione a good time. He rams as deep as he can and pulls her hips in time with his thrusts. Hermione moans awake and starts moving on her own. He throws a leg over his shoulder and slides deep with each stroke. He can feel her locking up and soaking his cock. "It feels so good when you do that, Baby." He forces out, trying not to moan along with it.

He refuses to go too hard, while she is expecting. Hermione goes over again and takes him along for the ride. He rests his head against hers and pants out. "I love you, so much, Hermione."

Marcus pulls away and hops out of bed to make her some breakfast. Tomorrow is his first day of practice, so he wants to enjoy pampering his woman today, before the grueling schedual starts.

Hermione rests her head against the wall of the shower as the water pours down her back. One more day before she only sees him at night and will most likely be asleep then.

They spend the day walking around the park, visiting with his father at the manor. Micheal was surprised that it was her idea to come. "I have to face my fears at some point." She tells him, still a little nervous.

Marcus shows her the other properties. The one that she likes the most is in Swansea, which is interesting, given how Harry's family is from Wales. It's about a four hour drive to Swansea from London, but it is closer than the house in Glasgow.

For the next month, the only time that they really have any quality time is when they attend her first healer's appointment. Marcus outright tells his coach that his woman has an appointment that he is not about to miss.

"Either allow me the block of time to go or find another. For Merlin's sake, you could work with the beaters some more." He growls at the coach.

Marc rushes through a shower and floos to St. Mungo's just as Amanda and Hermione are getting there. Hermione runs into his arms and shakes with relief.

"Hey there, Princess. I told you I would not miss an appointment. I know the schedual for the games, so I can help plan the next one around them. Let's go find out about our baby." He whispers to her while rubbing her back, calming her down. Amanda hugs him and tell them that she will stay in the waiting room while they are in the exam.

The nurse calls them in and has Hermione take a urine test. The results are positive and she starts asking both of them questions about their family histories and habits. Hermione is getting a little irriable at the interview. Marcus reaches out and rubs her back again, working on a knot that he finds in the center. The nurse finally leaves and they are alone until the healer comes in.

"Thank you Princess for the daily meals that you have been sending with me. I appreciate them a lot." Marcus whispers, not really wanting to speak any louder, given that the office is most likely bugged by the Daily Prophet. With how loud that nurse was, she probably is getting a cut from leaking things. Hermione, thinking the same, scans for bugs. She finds both magical and mundane ones in the room. When the door opens with the healer, she silently summons them all from the whole office and sets a ward up so they cannot be replaced.

The Healer is a quiet man that upon seeing his patients, swears an oath to not leak any infomation of their pregnancy. Once he hears that they were engaged before getting pregnant, he feels better about it all. "Just make sure you marry at least two months before this one is born. That way the child is legitimate in the eyes of the Ministry."

Marcus sets his jaw in thought. If they got married right after he gets done with the team, Hermione would still not be showing, even with how tiny she is. He turns to her and sees that she also is determined about something. Marc pulls her closer.

The healer walks them through what is going to happen. Then, scans Hermione's belly, showing them the child inside's size. The fetus is no bigger than a bean. He asks them to come back in a month for another check up. "If anything arises, don't hesitate to floo, there is a nurse on call all day and night. If you start bleeding, don't call, just come to the emergency wing. Pregnant women are just a step below major trama." Hermione nods.

At the desk, Marcus and Hermione work out their next appointment. Amanda waits patiently, though she has seen a lot of people sneer at her. "What is it with these people? All they've done is sneer at me. I figure that I am not that obvious in my attire." She looks down at what she is wearing. Granted, she is not wearing robes, but neither is Marc or Hermione.

"I figure it's because of me, Mum. You and I look alike. Now just because we won, doesn't mean that many purebloods still don't wish for the old days. Look at Adrian's mother. If she had her way, I would be a step above a house elf, and those buggers are not even aknowledged in her eyes, except to order around and blame for her own foibles."

Marcus snorts at Hermione's comment. "Boy, do you have Chantel pegged." He snickers into her hair. Amanda says her goodbyes and hugs her kids before parting ways with them to return home.

Marcus knows he will hear about it from both his coach and teammates in the morning, but he is glad that he gets to spend some time with Hermione. They floo to the nearest point and walk home through the park.

Hermione leads him into their apartment and locks the door. She turns to find Marcus' large imposing body right in front of her, but not facing her. _What's going on?_

When she looks around him, she sees the reason for his stance. Standing there is a strung out Chantel Pucey. She is obviously on something. as she is shaking uncontrolably. _How did she know where we lived and why would she come to us? She hates me._ Hermione thinks as she quickly pops off a stunner at the woman, who doesn't see it coming.

Hermione raises a brow to Marc. "Hey, I never told anyone where we lived. All I put on the forms for the team is London Metro. That encompasses a lot of area. I know Ade has no idea where we live. She must have done a blind appraration to get here." He tells her and watches as Hermione sends out a mass patronus to Harry, Draco, and Adrian. The magic is something that he has never been able to do.

All three men pop to the address and upon seeing his mother, Adrian looks to his friends. "What's going on?"

"Mate, that is what we would like to know." Marcus tells him. "She was sitting on the couch, shaking like a junkie when we walked in. How did she know where we lived?"

Adrian shakes his head. Hermione has been going over Marc's words since he said them. "Could someone have followed you home or put a tracer on you, Marc?" She asks, looking up at him.

He shrugs. "Guys, be my guest to scan me, but it would be without my knowing. It is possible though. The question is how Chantel would get the infomation." Harry scans the man. He finds two bugs. One has a transmitter and the other is mic. Harry disables both and turns to the couple.

"Hermione, Marcus, I found a tranmitter charm and a mundane mic on you." He scans Hermione for the hell of it, again finding the same and disables them. He nods to Hermione. "My advice is to move house again." He tells them solemly. He knows that Hermione loves it here and wants to be near her parents.

Marc looks over to his lady. He knows she wants to stay. "What about warding and charming the heck out of this place?" Trying to find a way for them to stay.

Draco steps up. "Marc, you know it won't work. One slip and we are back to this." He points to Chantel. The older man sighs and looks to Hermione again. She nods and with tears leaking down begins packing up her belongings. It takes a little under an hour, given as she has not fully unpacked from the last time.

Adrian, Draco and Harry all hug the couple and reassure them that they will take care of Chantel. Marcus takes Hermione in his arms and holds her. She isn't the only one that is sad to see this place go, they made some good memories in this apartment; the first time he made her something to eat, the first time he stayed the night, their first fight and making up from it, learning how to run a dishwasher (which he is still proud of), christening every surface in here, holding her every night and waking up to her sleeping face nestled on his shoulder. He wipes away a tear and pulls her tighter.

"I want to stay in the area, Princess." He tells her, not trusting the walls to go any higher than a whisper in her ear.

Hermione felt the same, but has decided that apartments are not the answer anymore. Warding them is a nightmare, unless you own the flat or building. She tells him this under a silence spell.

Marcus decides that the best way to do what they want is to have a floo installed at her parents. That way, the commute is not as long. Her parents would not be able to go through it on their own, but it would save countless four hour trips to see them. They could have the floo set to a password that only they, Ginny, Percy, Ragnock, Harry, Adrian and Draco would know.

He relates the idea to her so she can mull it over. "Marc, that is a sound thought. I like it, though how difficult is it to do? Albus was always going on about how unsafe it was to have one set up and yet, almost every home in this world has one." She asks, there were still things that he would know that she didn't, especially when it came to being pureblooded.

"You only need to notify the Ministry that one is being set up, pay a nominal fee and buy some floo powder. It sounds to me that he just didn't want to be bothered to protect your family, which is sad given how important you were to both Harry and the overall mission." Hermione smiles sadly at him.

"I may have been important to Harry and ultimately the mission, but to Dumbledore, I was just a tool that most of the time got in his way of controlling Harry's will. He was just as bad as Riddle at trying to kill Harry. He just passed it off as whims of fate and training, but it all came out with Snape's memories. Harry was Albus' sacrificial lamb. Harry had to die to save the world from Riddle. Though in truth, if Harry had done away with the wraith Riddle before he gained a body, he might have been alright. This is where Albus held him back, saying he was too young to worry about this stuff and to be a kid. Yet, once Riddle gained back a body and busted his minons from Azkaban, Albus was on the let's train Harry bend." Hermione explains.

"If only that did happen, I would not have had to deal with Viktor or Ron." She grumbles. The couple go to her parents and explain the whole thing. "Both of you scan the house and us, then you are staying here until you get a new place. After that you have our permission to open the floo connection." Jack tells the kids.

In the morning, before going getting ready for the home game, he sends a note to the Ministry that he wants to have the Granger's house floo opened, with a private grate name. He sends in the fee and asks his inlaws for a name. Jack and Amanda are swamped for ideas, so Hermione takes over with a grin, "Orthodontist." She tells her fiance. "It's a specialized dentist, which neither Mum nor Daddy are, but nobody needs to know that." Marcus nods to her sense and asks her to tell their list of friends and his father. "I'll see you tonight, Princess. I love you."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five:

With that and a kiss, Marcus leaves for his pre-game practice and the Grangers watch as Hermione floos her list of friends and Mike. The whole group agree to keep it secret and she relaxes. "I only have one other ticket, so which one wants to come tonight?" She asks her parents.

The pair talk it over and decide that they both want to, so Hermione calls the stadium to see if she can get a ticket. She is in luck. The next seat over from her two is open and she pays for it. This way, Marc has all three cheering him on and she is able to show her parents what the game is about.

When Marcus gets to the stadium, he turns on his phone and makes sure that he is free from tracking spells and such. In the locker room, he casts his normal concealing spells on himself before changing and goes out on the field. There the captain, Paul Damaris is going over the plays for the game. "Nice to have to honor us with your presence today Flint." He calls out.

"Had something to do, Damaris. My life doesn't revolve around this bloody game, like others." Marc throws back with a raised brow. He knows his plays and movements, so flies up to do some warmups before he gets pissed off at the captain.

Also from up here, he can see where all the spectators are. The fact that there are reserved seats for the whole row that Hermione's seats are in worries him. In fact most of that section is reserved. This has never happened before.

The day goes by with the usual calls and sprints and drills. Now, they are heading in for a shower and to get their game uniforms on. Marcus recasts his concealment charms and heads for the showers. These are reconfigured. The cubicles are larger then they were even yesterday when he showered. He doesn't like what is going on, but has no proof yet, so he just snaps a couple photos and takes his shower.

Because he hears a lot of female moaning and the shower stalls are so big, he is able to keep his towel in with him and dry off without opening the door. He summons his uniform and checks it for charms and listening devices. After finding and removing about three of each, Marcus dresses and walks to his locker to retrieve his broom.

There is a note taped to his locker. He scans it and finds it covered with compulsions to break up with his girl and bed one of the groupies. He smirks at this blatant attempt.

Everyone forgets that he is the only one that went to Hogwarts and that he attended Hogwarts during the most dangerous years of the school's history, not to mention that his father was a mid level Death Eater.

He easily removes the compulsions and sends them to the coach's glasses, then opens the note.

 _ **Flint,**_

 _ **You are not conforming to the contracts. This is your last warning. Get with the program.**_

Marcus snorts and looks around to the other lockers and players. No other notes and the others are minding their own. He shakes his head and scans his locker door and then his broom. when both check out, he walks out of the room with a strong shield charm over him. He replaces the charm every chance he gets and makes sure that no one has messed with Hermione's seats, as she sent a text that she bought the one next to her seats for her other parent. Marcus cleanses the seats and casts shields on them as to repel any nastiness.

The next time he gets the chance to look down, Hermione and her parents wave and smile at him. He nods and flies off. Marcus' team wins, of course they do and he walks into the locker room replacing the silent shield charm yet again. So far nothing has happened, but he isn't taking a chance. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He showers, being able to gain the enclosed stall again, scans his person and the stall for compulsions, tracking charms and everything else he can. He emerges fully dressed and with another shield charm in place, glad that he used an even stronger one, because here comes the whores. Before they get to him, the keeper that lost his woman due to the bitches and coach last season walks up. "I heard you have a girl. Don't fall for the bullshit, Flint. Make sure your girl is aware that this is going on, but that you are not involved. Don't make my mistake."

"I don't intend to, Matthues. My girl is well aware of the bitches and I have no need for their "charms". You find anyone yet, with this whole law thing going through?" Marcus asks him, throwing a shield over him as the man nods. "Yeah, Kaitie told me to keep near you, because she knew you in school and knows that you would not let anything like that happen in your presence."

"Ahh Bell. Yeah, don't worry about it. Sit with me and we'll shake our heads at the rest. Did you get a note on your locker, threatening one?" He asks as they walk out of the stadium and to Jack's Place.

Matthues looks at him for a moment and then nods nervously. "Yeah, I also saw that it was Watson and Deeaz." _Nice, my fellow chasers._ Marcus grunts and waves Matthues to a small table in a shadowy corner of the bar that the team frequents after games. Marc only plans to be there for maybe two ales and go home to his Hermione.

He texts his Princess, letting her know where he is. Not two minutes later, the woman of his dreams strides through the door. She is wearing her signature curly hair half up, showing off that amazing neck of hers. Hermione's face was fully made up (thanks to help from Ginny) with her kissable lips bright pink and heavily glossed. She has on large hoop earrings. Just that alone has Marcus and the rest of the male patrons drooling, but one look at her outfit makes him groan.

Hermione was wearing a dark green tight cropped tank top, which shows off her toned arms and shoulders, as well as her bust and flat stomach. She has a flouncy dark wash denim miniskirt and a pair of six inch silver sandals. _Where does she get these clothes?_ Marcus wonders as he is overtly watching her now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the women all glare at Hermione. Not only is she more beautiful, but she is dragging all the attention away.

The lead bitch, Ree, a distant cousin of the Delacour line in France, is really enraged. This bitch walks in and immediately steals all the attention from her girls. Granted, all she has done is walk to the bar and order a drink, but why was she here of all places?

To add insult to injury, the one man that she hasn't been able to even get a smidgen of notice from is undressing the bitch with his eyes.

Ree knows that she has no chance against the Hermione Granger, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to put up a stink. After calling around, she can't find out anything about who the woman is seeing, or who Marcus' so called woman is. On the second account, that is good. Maybe she doesn't exist.

Feeling emboldened by her thought, Ree saunters over to the table that Matthues and Flint are seated at. "Why are you two all the way over here in the corner?" She coos, earning a scowl from Flint. He takes something out of his pocket and opens it. When her face returns to it's normal expression, He snaps a photo, though she doesn't know it and smirks to himself as he sets the phone to voice recording. Got the first girl, and possibly the ringleader.

He decides it is time to put on a show, "Matthues, go home. You don't want to be wrapped up with this trash. Especially after the last time. Ree, I believe that is your name, seeing as I've heard the guys mention it, I am not even remotely interested. Now, I see someone that I knew from school across the way and I am going to go say hi. Please excuse us." He ushers Matthues out the door, to the man's relief, and walks up to Hermione, shutting off the recording device on his phone. She turns to him and tips her head.

Marcus smiles and motions for the bartender. "Please bring the woman a refill and me the same." He winks and sits next to her. "Act like we are just meeting up for the first time since school. That is what I told the skank over there." He whispers to her.

"You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Hermione asks, scrunching her brows in confusion. _Ah love, you are better than me._ Marcus thinks and smiles back to her.

"Yeah, I was a few years ahead of you at Hogwarts." He holds out his hand. "Marcus Flint, my dear." Hermione places hers in his and he kisses it. Hermione smiles a bit and goes for the jugular.

"Oh, I remember now. You were captain of the Slytherin team when Draco first called me a Mudblood. Nice to see you did away with the uni brow and did you get your teeth fixed? Who ever did that, did a good job. Your overbite was legendary for a while, Mr. Flint." She looks at him with wide eyes.

Marcus laughs whole heartedly, how long has she been saving that up? "Yes, I do have to say you have grown into quite that lovely woman, Miss Granger." He reaches up and pushes a curl behind her ear. "Do you come here often?" He asks softly, he can't help staring into her eyes, like the lovesick fool he is for her.

"No, this is the first time. I just dropped my parents off after the game and thought what the heck, why not get a drink." She shrugs and raises her brow.

Marcus deftly switches out his ginger ale for her empty second one and sits back, enjoying the casual flirting that they are engaged in. "So, Miss Granger, how badly have you been trapped by this Marriage Law thing? My fiancee is the best thing that happened to me." He grins at her.

Hermione looks around the large room. "I hope she can withstand the stress of knowing that those hussies are always swarming. Did they go back in time and snatch some unfortunates from White Chapel? I mean that red head could be a dead ringer for Mary Kelly?"

Every so often Hermione comes out with stuff that the rest of the Wizarding World has no clue about. This time it is Jack the Ripper. Marcus raises both brows as if to say _what?_ and she knows she did it again.

"Mary Kelly was a hooker, she and her group of fellow "unfortunates" worked around the Ten Bells in White Chapel. That is where your team gets the name I'd say. I mean how much of a coincidence is it that the team is based in this area and is called the White Chapel Rippers? Anyway, Jack the Ripper was never found, he killed ten and maybe more prostitutes in the course of a few months."

Marcus' eyes are opened wide. It makes a lot of sense. He always wondered why the jerseys had knives on them.

"That is ridiculous! Who has heard of such a thing?" A outraged voice cuts in. Hermione and Marcus turn to see Ree, mad as a wet hen, standing next between them.

Marcus smirks, he knows that Hermione is generally right, especially about what she says of the Muggle world. This is going to be good. He sits back and waits for the fireworks to go off. Hermione turns to the red head hootchie and stares at her.

"Go outside and look at the name of the bar." Hermione motions for her to do so. When the door shuts Hermione casts a non verbal, wandless ward on it and the back door, not allowing the whore to enter again. As with each of Hermione's wards, it is a mixture of her own making, so she is the only one that can unravel it and remove it.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six:

Marcus laughs when he realizes what Hermione has done. "Miss Granger, may I escort you home? Your other half must be worried about you by now. I would be if you were out without me." He stands and extends his hand to her gallantly. When she places hers in his again, he kisses it and situates it in the crook of his arm, walking her out of the bar and to the nearest floo point.

They both know that Ree is following them, so he tells her that he will floo her home and then go to his from hers after talking to her other half. With no way of knowing where they are going, all they called out was Orthodontist. She runs to look it up in the Muggle phone book. There is no listing. She finally returns to the bar and finds that the name is Jack's Place. Huh?

The other girls are still going about their normal antics inside, but Ree is unable to gain entrance once again. There is nothing that she, the coach or the photographer can do about it. The bartender is laughing, knowing that Miss Granger did something good for him and the team. That Ree is bad news for his bar, she comes onto anyone who looks like they may be a player or have money.

Marcus floos Hermione to her parents, but it is just a stopover to go to the house in Swansea. Over the weeks, he and his dad have had the place made over for her. They had freed their elves across the board and hired the ones that really wanted to stay and work for a sensible wage and the buggers even got some benefits. Now the houses are spotless. Marcus swoops his Princess up and carries her up the stairs to their new bedroom. There he sets her down and strips her of her clothes. "You are going to be the death of me, Princess." He whispers in a rough raspy voice and kisses her neck. Hermione isn't as patient, she waves her hand and he is naked.

Marcus growls and pulls her into him. Laying her on the bed, he kisses down her jaw to her ear and breathes in her scent. "I will always love you, Hermione." He whispers and enters his personal heaven, slowly rolling his hips into hers and kissing wherever he can reach. His hands explore her luscious curves, made softer by their baby growing inside her.

He feels her arch into him and smiles. "Gotcha!" He says and keeps going, showing her just how much he cherishes everything about her.

The next week, as they planned, Hermione floos to the hotel that Marcus says he is staying at. He, being smart about it, made his reservation under Jack's name. Hermione lets herself in as he is at practice and had sent her the key via owl. She had purchased the ticket when they decided this was his last game. She also brought her camera that would take fast motion photos.

Hermione sits in the stands in her seat, those whores are all in the reserved seating that is supposed to be for the wives and girlfriends. It was the same at the last game.

 _Hermione's parents are seated on either side of her as they watch Marcus play. She explains the positions, balls and how to score to them. Both are fascinated that Harry did this for six years straight and was captain their last year._

 _Amanda leaned in and asked who the other women were. "They look a bit ragged." Hermione snickers, thinking it was the kindest that Amanda could say. They all looked used, abused and crawling with every STD known to Muggle and Wizard alike. Hermione leans closer and tells her parents about the sting that she Adrian and Marc were conducting._

 _"Just be careful, Pumpkin." Jack says, patting her hand. He know that neither man with put her in danger, and it does sound like she is in the least amount, other than if Marc somehow gets tricked. Then it will be Hermione's heart taking the hit._

Hermione is dressed like a press agent and is taking shots with the camera, not just of the game, but also of the women. They are so over the top in how they dress; long dresses that deserve to be left in the 1880's and 90's, with low necklines and heaving busts, their hair is all done up so it will not fall and lacqured into place, they stink of decaying perfume and leavings.

"Only in the Wizarding World is this acceptable." She shakes her head. "It's like they looked up burlesque dancers, whores, and gross and mixed the three." She mutters, but gets great tight shots of each woman, especially Ree. She then, moves on to shots of the coach. He is in on it from what Marc and Ade say. Finally, she changes her film and starts taking shots of Marcus. She gets a great set of him making the game winning goal. Hermione continues with her plan.

She sends everything back to her office at Gringotts, disillusions herself and walks into the Ripper's locker room. After removing and disarming the note on Marc's locker, she reads it. It's a repeat of the last. _No imagination at all._ She thinks as the team walks in. She waits and follows Marcus into the shower stall, locking the door behind her. She knows that Ree is planning to "surprise" Marc. Hermione got it from her mind while in the stands.

 _Once his girl sees us together, he'll be mine_.

Hermione casts a detection charm, finds that Marcus has disabled all the cameras and bugs in this cubicle and that it is only them. She reveals herself and taps him on the shoulder. He turns, stares at her in disbelief and quickly strips her of her clothes.

Hermione is against the wall of the shower and impaled by him in a matter of seconds, not that she minds in the least. He's been a bit too gentle lately. They race to a quick and surprisingly quiet climax, shuddering against each other.

Hermione is standing on his feet, washing his chest when the door is opened. Ree is standing behind Marcus, clothed in just a large team towel. She is about to tap him on the shoulder when he lifts Hermione against the wall and enters her again.

"Mmm, Princess. I have missed you." He groans into her neck as he slams into her. "Ohh!" Hermione moans out loud.

No one had ever heard Marcus take someone in the showers before. The rest of them, aside from Matthues, yes, but not Flint. Sadly, the older player is holding on a lot better and longer than the other boys. It sounds like she is getting a heck of a lot more out of it too.

Hermione makes sure that her diamond is showing bright and clear when she grabs for his neck to hold on, throwing her head back. They both are far too private people to really be enjoying this, the quickie a few minutes ago was a lot better for both, but the show must go on. They hear the door to the stall close and Marcus pulls away after coming deep within his woman once again with a satisfied groan.

Hermione throws on her clothes and waits for Marcus to do the same. He has his resignation drawn up and ready to be handed in. Marc winks as he opens the door to the stall, he immediately summons his things and hands his letter to the coach. All this time, he has kept Hermione behind him, no one has seen her face.

"You can't retire. You signed a contract!" The coach screams bright red in frustration. Marcus takes out the contract that he signed last season with the Rippers. He highlights the clause that provides him his loophole. "As you remember, I never signed your bogus contract this year. Mr. Pucey told you to your face that it was not valid. Now I am going back to my hotel room with my fiancee and finish what I started in the showers. I am not even halfway done with her." Marcus pulls her up and into his arms and kisses Hermione in front of the whole team.

They make one last stop before going back to the room. They floo to London to keep their appointment with the Ministry. A small ceremony later, with Adrian and Ginny fulfilling their roles and Percy witnessing for them, they are married and floo back to the hotel.

That night, the whole two floors of players that usually keep Marcus awake with their carousing, are kept awake by Hermione's screams of pleasure. Before she left for the game that afternoon, she charmed the rest of the hotel to not hear a thing and to disbelieve anyone who was complaining of loud noises coming from their room. None of the others can even come close to pleasing a woman that well, as all of the women can tell she is not faking in the least.

Ree is especially upset, Flint was going to be her greatest triumph. She had heard from her friend Victoria that he was the only one on the team that had it all and knew how to use it. Ree's ideal situation was chase the fiancee off with the shots of them together in the locker room and then land the catch of the team, setting her up for life. How was she or any of them to know that Flint was engaged to the heroine of their world.

He finally let them sleep a half hour before their alarm to get ready for the second game was to go off. Hermione and Marcus floo back to Swansea and drop into bed. As pleasure filled as those hours were, the pregnant woman and her fiance are tired. They sleep the day away and send the release in for the paper.

On Monday, Hermione retrieves her film and has it developed. The photos of the "ladies" and the coach, she gives to Ade. The ones she took of Marc, she keeps and has mounted and framed, so he will always have his last professional goal. Hermione wraps it up for him for Christmas.

Hermione logs into her email and sees that her girlfriends are happy. Luna and Harry are paired off. Ginny is happily dating Adrian still. Susan and Draco, who is still an odd couple even to Marc's eyes, are moving along in their relationship. Neville on the other hand has just been hurt, Hermione can read between the lines as well as the next person.

Gabby met a man in Paris and they are mates. Those Veela are a tricky bunch. Hermione writes Neville back.

 _Nev,_

 _Don't despair. At very least look at you sheet, there must be someone on there that you could have a chance with. It may surprise you who you may end up with.- 'Mione_

He writes back later that day, thanking her for the support and advice. He writes that like she said it surprised him that Alicia Spinnet was on his list. They had gone for coffee and a walk around Muggle London last night. He is meeting her for dinner tonight at "that place you said was so good, Golden Peak."

Marcus walks in to take her to lunch. He has joined Adrian full time and actually has been some help. They walk down the stairs hand in hand and out into Muggle London to make the reservation that he called for an hour ago at Pinnacle.

Over their lunch, they plan their reception. Her parents and Mike are jointly throwing the party for them. Even though, Hermione has changed her name to Flint, which her newly acquired license coming in the mail made Marc puff up with pride, no one from the press has noticed. She knows they will catch up, most likely soon, but she is amused at how long it is taking.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

A month later, when she wakes up to the smell of Marcus cooking breakfast, much to the elves' dismay, Hermione needs to rush to the lavatory. Two bouts of kneeling in front of the toilet later, she decides to take a shower and get dressed before attempting to walk downstairs. Unfortunately, Marc was carrying it all in for them. The smell of cooked sausage and her are not agreeing, she runs for the bathroom, with Marc's chuckling in the background. He walks in with her and holds her hair back. When she is done heaving, he hands her, her toothbrush. It is already loaded down with paste. She brushes her teeth and cleans the basin for the second time.

"What set you off this time, usually it's the smell of the farm next door." Marcus asks as he massages her shoulders and hands her an anti nausea potion made for pregnant women. "The sausage." She groans, she knows that it is the only breakfast meat that he likes. _Bacon is too crispy and weird and ham is for dinner not breakfast._ She repeats his little mini tirade in her head.

"Don't worry, I will find a way that you can still have it and not have to smell it, even if I have to block my sense of smell in the mornings." She assures him. Marc rolls his eyes good naturedly and laughs. "Just take the potion and lets have some breakfast before it gets cold or warm and soggy in your case."

Hermione has found that all she wants to eat for breakfast is a Muggle cereal called Wheatbix. Marcus has diligently made it for her every morning since, but is still grossed out by the whole process, especially if the cereal turns soggy in the milk.

They get ready for their day. Marc walks up to Hermione and wraps her in his arms before she fully gets dressed, so she is standing there in her underthings with one stocking on. She raises her brow in silent question.

"I just wanted to hold you." He purrs in her ear and looks into the mirror at them from over her shoulder. His hands are massaging her abdomen gently. He smiles when he sees her look back at him happily. "You all mean the world to me, 'Mione. I love you so much." He whispers in a gruff voice and kisses her neck.

Hermione lets a little moan slip and moves her head to the side. She feels one of Marcus' hands move from her stomach up to cup her opposite breast and the other slide down into her panties before sinking into her. He turns her around, kissing her neck and leads her to their bed, where he has her bend over the bed and moves her panties down to only allow her a certain amount of room to move, before bending down and softly licking her to completion. He stands and sinks into her passage.

The healer has told them that intercourse, being careful, was healthy for her and the babies, more so for them, because it would release endorphins into Hermione's blood, relaxing her and that helps the babies, plus it strengthens their relationship.

Hermione moans out loud now and moves back against him, causing him to sink in further. Marcus feels her constrict around him and groans. "So good, Baby." He pants out, while trying to regain his control over his body. When she moves back again, he loses his battle and releases all he can into her. He shifts her panties back up again before she is able to move. Marcus helps her up and gathers her close, rubbing her back. "I love you, don't ever forget that." He kisses her cheek and walks to the other side of the room, so they both can get dressed without anymore interruptions.

Today was the day of their party. It's also the day that they announce that she is pregnant to the rest of their friends and family. They are still surprised that it hasn't been leaked to the press. After today, they will not care.

The meal is catered by the same company that catered the hospital gala. Michael is overjoyed when he, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Adrian, Neville, Draco, Susan, Percy, Audrey, Ragnock, the Malfoys, and the Grangers (who already know) are presented with gifts of their own. Hermione had found an idea of giving people shirts announcing a babies. She had them made up in the Muggle world. Marcus could not believe that there were companies that did that, he was impressed when they arrived at her parents all done with different designs for each person.

Marcus and Hermione are smiling at everyone, before he tells them to open their gifts.

Michael tears into the wrapping and box, pulling out a tee shirt that is folded to conceal the front message. Hermione motions for him to turn it around. When he does, he starts to tear up.

Grandpa Mike

Below the words is a broom, denoting how he was the one that taught Marc to fly. He gets up and pulls his son into a large hug, then Hermione. "Thank you, my dear girl. Thank you for loving my son so much, thank you for being kind to an old fool in a bar and thank you for showing me that life can carry on."

The Grangers are the same but with a bowl, spoon and a sheet of cookies on Amanda's and a toolbox on Jack's. They both laugh at the message.

Marc had questioned Hermione's choice of a bat for Ginny's Auntie shirt, but when the girl opens it, she crows. "That's right, that baby is going to be as good as I am at it." Making her brother and friends laugh.

Adrian's has "Uncle Ade on the front and Team Godfather on the back. He looks up and nods agreeing to the honor. Then runs to Potter and Draco to rub it in. Ginny a little disgruntled at not being asked sees Hermione motion for her to turn her shirt also, the young witch's eyes light up. She gets up and starts dancing around with Adrian.

Hermione, feeling a little woozy, sits down. Thank god they found out why she was so sick and hungry at the same time. Triplets would do that to a girl. She watches as Luna and Harry open their gifts.

Harry is not surprised at the lightening bolt on his Uncle Harry shirt, but seeing more writing on the back turns it over. He grins and shows Luna and then wags it back at Adrian.

Hermione is proud of Luna's shirt, under Auntie Luna is a radish and a bottle cap. Of course she also has Team Godmother on her shirt.

Hermione had talked it over with Neville and Alicia and they both agreed that the others should be godparents, they were too new together and not as close as the others to them, though Neville did score an Uncle Nev shirt with a cactus and a toad. "Score!" he crows, happy to just be included. Alicia pats him on the back.

Susan is next to open her shirt. She is not expecting a godmother shirt. On the front is "Auntie Susan" It seems a little weird to be addressed as that, seeing as that is what she calls her aunt, but she smiles anyway. The picture is of a basket of muffins. Hermione knew that she longed to be a baker. On the back is Team Godmother.

Draco is nervous to open a gift from Hermione, even if it is also from Marcus. His and Hermione's relationship is a lot better, might even be called beyond friendly, but there is a lot of scarring left behind them. He removes the wrapping and finds a tee with "Unka Drake" on it. Surprised he raises his head. Under the words is a picture of a dragon.

"Turn it around, Draco." Harry tells his partner. The blonde turns the tee. There in green and silver letters is Team Godfather.

Hermione turns to the Malfoys. Since the war, both of the elder blondes have been welcoming towards her. Mostly due to her testimony of them trying to help her, but not being able to because of the nut-job and the wolf.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

 _Then after the battle, she came across Narcissa being harassed by some ruffians in the street on one of her trips to the bank. Hermione blasted them back and took the shocked woman to the bank with her until she calmed down. After that, Hermione called Lucius via floo and told the proud man what happened. She said nothing of saving Cissa, just that she was shaken up when she got to the bank. He came at once and retrieved his wife. When they got home, Cissa told him what happened._

 _"That girl saved my life, Luc. A couple of them had weapons, muggle weapons. She blasted them back and rushed me into the bank to safety."_ They have cherished her since.

Narcissa opens the gift that is in front of her. Inside is a tee that says _"It is easy to love your own children, but it takes a special kind of person to love someone else's as your own."_ On the back is "Grandma Cissa" The blonde woman breaks down crying. Not just for the honor, but that her good friend should see her son married to a good woman that will love him and to see her grandchildren with her own eyes.

Lucius comforts his wife, knowing how she feels. Marcus' mother, Catherine Flint was always known as Catherine Meadows, a older sister to Alice Meadows-Longbottom, but she was actually Catherine Malfoy. Abraxus Malfoy had secretly cheated on Lucius' overbearing mother right after they were married. He told Luc about Catherine on his death bed, but she died soon afterward of an incomplete pregnancy. Mike had not known until she died. Luc doesn't even think Marc knows why she died, he was only four or five at the time.

Lucius unwraps his present and opens the box, feeling almost like his son did. Inside is a tee. He flips it to the front, wondering why his is charcoal grey and everyone else's is white, on the front is his answer. The words Great-Uncle Luc and a white peacock. Lucius nods to Marcus. _Guess he does know._

The Grangers sit back waiting for the rest to figure it out. Jack's family are notorious for multiples. He is a twin and has triplet siblings. This is unheard of in the Wizarding world though. Hermione researched it and found that the Flints will be the first set of triplets born in over fifty years and only the fifth since the beginning of their world.

Draco being the next smartest to Hermione quickly starts looking around at the shirts. Amanda laughs at the blonde boy's expression of concentration. "Um, could someone clear this up? There are three sets of godparents here. I get that you are pregnant, but isn't it going a bit overboard with three sets of godparents?" Draco asks cautiously. She is pregnant, smart, has a hair trigger temper (thanks to him), not to mention is the most powerful witch in the room.

Marc smiles proudly. "I don't mind clearing the confusion up at all. Apparently, my father in law hid something from me. He didn't fess up, and neither did my lovely wife until after we found out, that his family is known for more than one baby at a time. This time, it's three."

Michael sits down, three babies at once. His beloved Cathy must have been watching over Marc to steer them towards each other, because this girl can only be a blessing from the heavens for his family. He starts crying in earnest.

Percy and Audrey open their gifts after getting over the news. Both have Auntie and Uncle shirts. Hers has an mortarboard and his an owl that looks like Hermes.

Ragnock is the last to open his gift. Inside is a tee with Great-Uncle Ragnok on it. Hermione winks at him. He hoots in laughter at the shirt and quickly dons it over his suit.

Cissa asks Amanda the name of the caterers and that starts a long discussion between them and Susan over food. Michael walks up and hugs Hermione. "You are a blessing in so many ways, Hermione."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

Ginny walks into the Burrow, knowing that what she is wearing is a fitting revenge for her listless brothers. Arthur moved them out, once Hermione did. He was in hot water with Molly for a bit, but as Hermione knew that he was trying to punish the boys, she didn't get too mad at him. Ron, having been disowned and exiled to the Muggle world with just some basic skills to get by on, has been forgotten in lieu of better things.

Ginny was overjoyed to find out that Bill had lost the blonde bint. When her brother proposed with their grandmother Prewett's opal, it was not special enough for her. She left him high and dry in hopes of gaining back the other curse breaker. Rumor has it, the other man moved on to her loyal best friend and doesn't even look her way now.

Bill has entered himself for the matching service, as has Charlie and George. They are now awaiting their results. Fred is sitting at the table when she walks in. He is helping their mother make a bunch of pies for their upcoming Sunday dinner.

Showing the utterly Molly like quality of knowing which child of hers just came in the door without looking, she greets her only daughter, still a little sad about Hermione not becoming one, but happy that she is happy and healthy.

"Afternoon Ginny dear." Molly calls out as she crimps the edges around the apple cranberry pie Fred helped her make. The excess crust peels away with a flick of the wrist and Molly looks up. Her eyes tear up and widen, thinking that Percy got some good news.

Ginny can tell that the shirt is giving her mother the wrong impression, but she is too darn proud to take it off yet. Percy and Audrey come in next with Adrian pulling up the rear. All are wearing the same type of shirt, but Ginny and Adrian's have the added titles on the back. The four of them high five each other over their good news.

Molly and Fred can now see that it is someone else than Percy and Audrey that have good news. Knowing that Adrian is best friends with Marcus Flint, Fred can guess where this is headed. In other words, his older brothers and twin are in for a blow to their pride again. Aside from George, who he sat down and discussed everything out with, he is glad. Charlie was a fool. Tracy Davis used the dragon keeper until she got a better offer, from Greg Goyle of all people. He is now entered in the matching service and will soon be moving back with his bride to Romania. The colony offered him a desk job because he is too old to work with the dragons any longer.

Bill on the other hand, still is working diligently at Gringotts. Fred knows from overhearing his older brother's muttering that he can convince Hermione to give him another chance. When he heard that, Fred silenced himself because he couldn't keep the laughing to himself. Bill hopes to run into Hermione while she is in the bank and plead for another date. So far, when she comes to the bank she stays near Ragnok's office or her own and doesn't venture down to the curse breaker's levels or even the library.

Molly puts the pie, along with the pumpkin and mincemeat into the oven to bake and sits down.

"So I see that we have two Aunties and two Uncles, but who are Daddy and Mummy?" She asks, hoping that it's Harry or Neville. As her son and heir holds out hope for Hermione, so does she, but Molly would still be happy if it's her.

Ginny and Adrian get up and help set the table with Fred. "We will tell you during supper, Mum." Percy beams. He is so happy for Hermione and his friend. The same goes for Adrian. Molly is just what the man needs and Percy is happy to share his Mum. She is pretty great.

"Thank you dears. Your father should be home in a bit." Molly calls out to the three helpers.

Arthur walks in ten minutes later and his eyes open in surprise to the shirts. Bill and Charlie come in from the garden grounds, having been tending to the orchard, picking the apples and squashes.

George comes walking in from the shop. It was Fred's day off and sits next to his twin. At least their relationship is mended. He is still in mourning for his and Hermione's. Ginny and Percy almost feel a little bad for him.

They now know that the first time around it was as he said a comedy of errors and the second time, well let's just say that his brother's now ex girlfriend came in to look around and demanded that both brothers give her a private tour. Ginny had told Hermione, understanding that it was much too late.

Hermione, being the kind woman that she is, did give her a letter today to give to George. Marcus and Hermione are the only ones that know what is in it and asked that she and Adrian give it to him before she announces the reason behind the shirts.

Molly turns to her kids and clears her throat. "Alright, what's this big news?" Ginny holds up her finger and turns to the twins. "George, I have something for you. You need to read this before we tell everyone the news alright?" She hands him the letter and he and Fred go into the other room. Ginny silences their door and she and Adrian turn around to show the back of their shirts.

"We are going to be godparents to the firstborn of Hermione and Marc's triplets." Ade announces as he beams with pride. "Harry and Luna are to be for the second born and then Draco and Susan for the third. Hermione asked me to give George the letter."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty:

In the other room, the twin Weasley brothers open the wax seal on the folded sheets of paper. One is in dire need of the other's support and he knows it.

 _Dear George (and Fred because I know you are either there or somehow share his thoughts),_

 _I first want to thank you for what you did for me all those years in school. If I had known one iota of it, I would have given you the chance back then and who knows what would have happened. I know that you probably think that I can't stand the sight or thought of you, but you are wrong. We have been friends far too long for me to let this bump ruin it. I don't know if you have heard from Ginny or Percy, knowing them they've kept their mouths shut and those of Ade and Audrey, though lets face facts, how Percy is able to I have no idea. I am now married and I am sure they are telling the rest of the family about my pregnancy. I will get back to that in a moment._

 _You know that I didn't want to come between your brothers and you. If there is one thing that we should have all learned from the war, it's how important family is. Yours learned that first hand when we thought Freddy was going to not make it after that wall came down. Don't hold their stupidity against them. Charlie and Bill still deserve your respect, if not just because they are your older brothers and have cool life risking jobs, then for the fact that they put up with your crazy butts for all those years. Bill has spent so many years with the older brother mantle on his shoulders; always being the good example, good grades, Head Boy, curse breaker, always a kind word; he is liable to crack under that much pressure. Smart as he is, he is entitled to some dumb moments. Lord knows I've had them. Believing Viktor for so long ranks up there with silencing Doloholv in the Department of Mysteries at the end of Fifth and dating Ron, Eww._

 _Now back to my marriage and impending motherhood. I married Marcus Flint. As with Adrian and even Draco, he has changed for the better. I am very happy and no he doesn't walk all over me. Like I would stand for that. We've been married for some time now. The party that Perce, Audrey, Ade and Gin attended was thrown by my parents and his father. It was basically a reception of sorts. We married over a month ago, which was a month after finding out that we were expecting. Before you ask, we were engaged before then._

 _This is where my writing to you comes in. Because of a quirk in my father's family, I am not only with child, but pregnant with triplets. My dad was a twin, but Uncle James died over seas while they were in the military. Dad can tell me some stuff, but I can only think of one pair that I want influencing my children, especially if it means a chance at having a shot of overcoming their father's inherent Slytherin genes. We need more Marauders and I know of only you, Sirius and Remus that can help me with that. Harry too, but he has so much of Lily in him that he is stunted._

 _So please say that you will take pity on your poor overworked sister and help instill the Marauder way of life into her children?_

 _No matter what George, I have loved you and will always love you, but can only do so as this. Please accept it because I miss my family and two of my best friends._

 _Hermione._

George is in tears, but happily. She still wants to be around him and was never angry with him. He collapses into Fred's arms and sobs. Fred knowing that his brother is finally healing holds him through the passing storm. "Georgie, there is another letter. Let's read it." He whispers and the twins settle back in.

 _Weasleys,_

 _I am writing to you to back up what Hermione has written. She was admittedly upset with you at first and was about to chuck the whole family aside from Percy, your parents and of course Ginny. I was the one, on our first date, that convinced her to give you a second shot. It didn't seem fair to me that you were so eager to go on the date with her and yet didn't get a chance to explain yourself. Ginny explained what happened the second time around. I am sorry man. I tried for you._

 _Having said that and admitting that I really only met her once in the years that we all spent in school together, I have to say that I fell hard when she came to work at the Ministry. I saw her the first day and had been trying to work on how to ask her out when the law was passed._

 _I cannot promise to be worthy of her, because I know I can never be such, but I can promise to never hurt her. I love her and our children. I still have a problem with your older brothers and whatever Ron is to you folks now, but as for you two, Ginny , Percy, Audrey and your parents, you are part of our family._

 _So as I know my lovely wife agrees, and by the way, I mentally think of her as Helen, given all of this, I would like to formally ask you and Fred to be our children's uncles and mentors. As Hermione says, we need more Marauders, though I have no idea who could measure up._

 _If you agree please press each of your wands to the spots below._

 _Your now brother in law._

 _Marc_

George and Fred press their wands to the spots and Hermione's falcon Hugo flies in with tee shirts for them.

Unka Gred

Official Flint Mentor

and

Unka Forge

Official Flint Mentor

On the back of theirs was Team Babysitter.

The boys smirk and nod and don the shirts. George is still drying his eyes when they sit back down. Molly seeing the shirts smiles at the Flint couple's loving hearts. She and Arthur beam at the twins.

The older boys are sullen. Charlie is happy for Hermione and George, but it still stings that he was so close and threw it all away. Those triplets in her womb could have been his.

Bill is thinking the same thing. That could have been him. He could have been married and an expecting father by now if he had been less of an arse to Hermione.

A/N: We have reached the end of another story. I am sorry for the slow pace in posting. I hope that 2018 will allow me to post at a faster rate. I will still attempt to re-post All You Need is Family. I am in the process of finishing up typing and editing a few stories. One is a throwback to Jane Austen times with HHr. Another is a combo of HP and Grimm, which has been my newest obsession seeing as I do not have anything but antenna service and DVD Netflix. My wonderful husband was a peach and bought me the complete series on DVD for Christmas. So that is up and coming. I have a Beetlejuice story ready to post and a Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger story with a chapter or two to go. My George W./Hermione story is pretty close also. Thank you for hanging in there with me and my shoddy posting history. I appreciate all your loyalty and reviews. Thank you for your patronage.

Love ya,

Krys


End file.
